THE LITTLE TAN COUCH
by RoxyGirl24
Summary: Hey this is just a little fanfic I have been wanting to write for a while. With the Wilson reunion on it's way, I thought it was time to give that little tan couch in CG some action lol.
1. Chapter 1

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH**

**(WILL'S POV)**

_I remember the endless talks we had, so many memories we shared, and here I find myself back sitting on this little tan couch again... We just arrived from the hospital after a night of bitter-sweet waiting to make sure my daughter was going to be fine. I was a complete mess, with nothing left to give me hope when he came rushing in...Sonny. The minute he found out about my daughter, he came to be by my side. A true friend, even if I don't deserve him, he as always been there for me. I really miss him so much._

_The first time I sat on this couch, I remember we talked about my coming out. We talked about our hopes and dreams about having a family someday, and never in a million years imagined that he would be the one I would want to share this with. I feel in love with him on this couch. And now I find myself sitting here again, but this time, things are different. He want's to talk to me..._

_He found a letter I wrote him a few months ago at the hospital. It shared my deepest fears and regrets, but I will always regret not telling him the truth. I cost me the most important thing in the world. It cost me him. I have never felt so alone without him. I watch him at the counter making coffee for us, and all that flows through my mind are memories. Our pinky sware at the counter, where we promised to tell each other everything... Our corner booth where we held hands for the first time...Our little round table where we made up after our first big fight. These memories were ours... And yet I sit here in trying to find the words to say to him, but my letter said them all. He looks up at me and smiles, as I admire him from a distance. Those gorgeous deep brown eyes, that I remember once upon a time, looking only at me. I take a deep breath as I see him coming my way. Guess it's time to find out what he wanted to talk about._

**Sonny:** I'm sorry I had to stop by here this late, I needed to make sure Holly closed up alright.

**Will:** That's o.k. It's still early, It's like 3 am right?

**Sonny:** Yeah, If you put it that way. (laughing)

**Will:** Well Sonny, I wanted to thank you for coming at the hospital last night. You have no idea what this means to me.

**Sonny:** Will, I told you before I'll always be there for you, but we really need to talk.

_I put my head down in shame. The shame of ever lying to the wonderful man. The one person who has been by my side through everything._

**Sonny:** Will, look at me. We really need to talk this out.

**Will:** What is there to talk about. I'm an Idiot, I lied to you, and I lost the one person in this world I truly loved.

**Sonny: **Will, did you mean what you said in this letter?

_He pulls the letter back out and give it to me._

**Will:** Yes Sonny, every word of it.

**Sonny:** Why didn't you give it to me before?

**Will:** For the same reason I'm such an idiot. I was afraid to loose you. And look how good that turned out. I lost you anyways.

**Sonny:** This letter Will changes everything for me. I had no idea how you felt about everything, how much pain you had and how scared you were. Why didn't you come to me, We could have talked. I could of helped you.

**Will:** I don't know Sonny, I always mess up everything.

_I get up and try to leave. I just can't talk another moment of Sonny being hurt by me. But I can't move. I feel him holding on to my arm pulling me towards him._

**Sonny:** Will, stop running away, talk to me. I'm here, stop hiding your feelings from me.

**Will:** What do you want me to say Sonny, that I love you? That I want you? That I can't imagine my life without you? That I want to be a part of my daughters life?

_I lost it...My emotions took over my body. I felt his arms holding me tight. I forgot how good it felt being in his arms. I was afraid to look back up at him. At his beautiful face that I missed so much. I finally got the courage to and the only thing I could think to say was..._

**Will:**I love you.

_He was quiet for a few seconds. Still recovering for the shock of those three little words I had just expressed. Finally he responded. I felt my heart pounding in my chest._

**Sonny: **I love you too Will.

_And that's where he took me in his arms and kissed me. A kiss like no other. It was ever better then the first kissed we shared. I felt forgiveness in this kiss. I still didn't know what to think of what to expect from this. My mind wondered if this was us getting back together. I had to stop my mind from wondering, because in this moment nothing else mattered but his lips on mine. I missed this. I pulled away for a moment, looking at him... Trying to find a confirmation or something to tell me we were gonna be us again. Before I knew it, he was pressing against my body. Pulling me in closer to fill in the gap between us. We kissed each other for minutes, rubbing our bodies against each other, caressing the back of his neck, running my fingers through his perfect dark brown hair. Our tongues battled each other while tasting his sweet mouth that I have been longing for these past few months. I Felt like loosing control, but I wasn't going to push as he was the calling the shots. I was at his mercy..._

**Sonny:** God I have missed you so much baby.

**Will:** Sonny, you called me baby...Does this mean...

_He called me his baby. He used to call me that all the time before when we were together. His baby... I paused and couldn't finish my sentence. _

**Sonny:** Will, you are always going to be my baby, I love you, I never stopped loving you.

**Will:** Sonny, I...I

_He cut me off, by laying his finger on my lips._

**Sonny:** Will, please stop. We are going to have to work at this very hard. We will have to put everything into this relationship. I will admit that I still can't forget the fact that you lied to me for months. Honesty is very important to me and will always be. But my love for you has been there the whole time. I tried to get over you. I tried to move on. But the only thing in my heart was you...It's always been you...

**Will:** Sonny, I will do everything and Anything to make this work. I love you so much.

**Sonny:** Good, because I can't take another day of not being with you.

_Those were the last words he said to me that night. He took me in his arms and showed me just how much he loved me. He slowly lowered me down to the little tan couch, were just a few moments ago, I was remembering our best memories here. Our kisses, our stories, our laughs, our tears, our dreams...And now, we were about to make a new memory...Our reunion, our love..._

_That night we made love...We touched each other as if it was the first time we were together. Savoring each and every caress, tracing the lines of our bodies as we moved in unison. I remember feeling his breath on my face, with each and every movement, it would get deeper and warmer against my skin. He slowly removed my cloths, looking at my body with his eyes, the eyes that were now mine again. He was so beautiful, as he always was, but the lighting tonight just made him look more perfect than he already was. He lifted me off of the little tan couch and turned me around so my back would face his chest. Gripping at my hips to pull me in closer as he got ready to make his entry. I felt the warmth of his body bursting into me. A feeling I dreamed about each and everyday, thinking this would never happen again, and yet it did... We made love for hours, never wanting to let go of each other, but all great things come to an end. I couldn't hold it any longer. We both released at the same time, leaving our moans and cries to be heard from miles away. Nothing could ever top this moment, this was the start of our new chapter in life...our forever..._

_We got up from the little tan couch and got dressed. The night was now over. We had to leave as the daylight was about to rise and face reality. I looked over at him and smiled. He looked over at me and responded the same way. He was happy again... I walked over and gave him a soft kiss and wondered where do we go from here? I never thought he could surprise me more than he did this evening, but yet again he always does. He took me by the hand and whispered three more little words to me. Three little words that I never wanted to hear more in this exact moment, three little words that confirmed each and every doubt and questions in my mind..._

**Sonny:** Let's go home...

**Will:** home?

**Sonny:** Yes, home...I'm not going to spend another night without you.

_As he said those words, he opened up my hand and placed the key inside. Confirmation that I was going to have a home again. A home with Sonny. I never felt more amazing and loved in this very moment. As we got ready to leave, I turned around one last time and looked over at the little tan couch where just a few moments ago, we were making love on. I smiled at the memories once again, and all the happy moments we shared on that couch, as I turned to Sonny and said..._

**Will:** Let's go home Sonny...

He closed the door and we left hand in hand to go home, to our home... leaving the little tan couch behind as a memory I will never take for granted...


	2. Chapter 2

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 2**

**(WILL'S POV)**

_It's already been a week since I found my happiness again...Sonny has been the sweetest ever with me. I know he is still hurt by the lies I have told, but he is trying so hard to make this relationship work...to make us work..._

_Each day, we take a few hours and we just sit and talk to each other...sometimes, we don't even talk at all. We just look into each others eyes and let our souls do the talking...To be honest, it's amazing..._

_It's almost 2 p.m., so excited because this is the time Sonny goes on break, never thought I would actually look forward to talking, but with Sonny, I actually do. He just looked at me and smiled his beautiful golden smile. The one that lights up the whole room each time like a ray of sunlight...I just love when he smiles at me, it makes me feel special, like this is my smile. I loose myself each time, like there is no one else in the room but us. I need to focus again, I see him coming my way, I'm so happy to have him back in to my life, as I once said before, he is the best thing that ever happened to me..._

**Sonny:** Hey baby!

**Will:** Hey yourself, so very busy today I see.

**Sonny:** Yeah, it's been a rough day.

**Will:** I can go if you need to work, I understand if you can't...

_But before I could speak a word more, he cut me off..._

**Sonny:** Will, stop it please. This is our time together, they can manage without me for a few hours. I vowed I would never take our time together for granted again, ever...

**Will:** You are so amazing Mr. Kiriakis, Thank you for loving me.

**Sonny:** As I remember, you were pretty much amazing yourself last night!

**Will:** Sonny, not here, your making my blush in front of the customers.

**Sonny:** I'm fine with that, I want you to know just how amazing you really are. I really missed you babe. These last few months without you were very lonely.

**Will:** I have missed you too baby, but do you really know what I missed the most?

**Sonny:** No, what's that?

**Will:** It's they way you look at me. Your eyes... they really can see right through me.

**Sonny**: What do you mean?

**Will:** You always know what I'm feeling, even before I tell you. Your eyes have the power to read me like an open book.

**Sonny:** And I intend to read many more chapters.

**Will:** Wow, nice pick up line. Laughing

**Sonny:** Well it's true Will, we are just starting a new chapter, our new beginning... And this time, we are going to write it together.

_The moment he said those words...Our new beginning..., my heart melt. At that very moment, I feel in love with him again. I usually don't talk about my feelings, but I made him a promise that I intend to keep this time, to be honest with him..._

**Will:** Sonny?

**Sonny:** Yeah babe.

**Will:** Why do you love me so much? After everything I did, the lies, the secrets, how can you still love me so much?

**Sonny:** Will, it's very easy to understand. It took me a while to figure it out, but I had some help from my dad.

**Will:** Your dad?

**Sonny:** Yup. He came by the night, well, the night you saw me and Brian kissing.

_I could feel my body hurt by those words, "him and Brian kissing", never as anything hurt so much than to see him moving on. But I understand it was part of his healing process, that he never stopped loving me, that he knew deep down inside that he was never going to get over me...He continued._

**Sonny:** That night, my dad started asking me questions, some I never even imagined him asking. He asked me if I knew the real reason you kept the secret form me. At the time my head was a blur. The only thing I could think about was myself and that was selfish of me. He helped me realize that it wasn't all about me, that you did this because you were afraid to lose me.

**Will:** Sonny, I couldn't imagine my life without you, so I did what I though was best. And I lost you anyways. But for the reasons that I'll never really understand, you came back to me, and for that, I will be thankful to God forever.

**Sonny:** You never really lost me Will. You were in my heart, and that's something no one could have ever changed.

**Will:** I love you Sonny

**Sonny:** I love you too Will, more then you can ever imagine...

_When he is said those last words, more "ever imagine...", I found myself fighting off the tears, as I knew Sonny loved me so much, and I can for sure never imagine how much he actually did, but it was enough to forgive me, to take me back to make me whole again. His love for me was pure, true and loyal... He needs to know now how much I truly love him...I'm terrified to do this...I have no idea where to start, but one thing is for sure, this is where I am going to do. This is where we talked...this is where we laughed...this is where we cried...this is where we made up...this is where we made love...this is also going to be where I will ask him to be mine forever..._

_We sat for the rest of our time together before he had to get back to work, holding each others hand, looking into each others eyes, neither saying a word, just enjoying us...I knew he had to go back to work, and I didn't want to let go, looking in his beautiful eyes was the best thing ever, but I had to leave, I had to get my surprise for him ready..._

**Will:** Babe, I have to go.

**Sonny:** No, already?

**Will:** Yes, and your getting busier, Chad will need the help.

**Sonny:** I hate it when your right. (he laughed)

**Will:** I'm always right. (I laughed)

**Sonny:** Very funny Will, Are you coming back later?

**Will:** Yeah I will, I have somethings to do before, but I'll be back at closing once, every one is gone. I have a surprise for you.

**Sonny:** A surprise?

**Will:** I'm not saying more... (I laughed again)

**Sonny:** Well, I'm excited, can't wait!

**Will:** Me neither, I cant wait to do this.

**Sonny:** Can I have a hint?

**Will:** Nope, you will have to be patient with me on this one.

**Sonny:** O.k., but will I like this surprise?

**Will:** My lips are sealed!

_I ran my fingers over my lips as I was zipping them up, but he had his own plan in mind..._

**Sonny:** Well let me see if I can unseal them.

_He took a few steps towards me, bushing his hand across my face as he always does before he kisses me. God those eyes...enough to make a person crazy, I know I said this before, but they are so damn beautiful... He pulls me in gently, leaving me waiting in anticipation for the kiss, I know it's coming, but he makes you want it ever more by taking his time. I feel his lips press to mine, I feel like I'm floating... His sweet and tender kisses have that effect on me. I then feel his warm breath on my lips, as he is trying to find entry to my mouth. His tongue enters, gently massaging mine, his sweet taste of coffee and vanilla pushed me over the edge. He won..._

**Sonny:** I told you I would unseal those lips.

**Will:** Wow, you sure did.

_I'm still under the effect of the kiss..._

**Sonny:** Well, guess I'll see you later babe. Are you going to finish your coffee before you leave?

**Will:** Yeah, I'll sit here a few more minutes and finish up then I'll come back and be here at 9 pm.

**Sonny:** Sounds great, I love you Will.

**Will:** I love you too Son.

_He kissed me again, God I missed him so much, he is so amazing... I watch him as he works, he is such a great person, always happy and understanding with his customers, just an all around great guy, that happens to be mine... O.k. now I need to focus, now to plan my surprise, I'm gonna need to help here, How in the hell am I going to do this, how will the words com out? I might sound like a total dweeb...This is killing me! _

_I look down at the little tan couch I'm sitting on and remember each and every moment me and Sonny shared here once again, thinking this is where it needs to happen, I will propose to him here tonight... I get up and start to leave, but before I do, I lay my hand on the back of **little tan couch**, and whisper,_

_"**You better not let me down tonight!**"_


	3. Chapter 3

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 3**

**(Will's POV)**

_As I get ready to make my proposition of love, I stop and remember the day that Sonny had jokingly asked me to marry him in HTS. Memories of how terrified I was of those words, "Let's get married"... I also remember the look on Sonny's face in disappointment as I said that it's something I might never want to do... Nut people change...I changed... After everything we have been through, I know now what I want, and that is Sonny to be my husband. As much as I am scared to admit it, I have dreamed of marrying Sonny for so long, I just hope he is ready to hear what I have to say..._

_As I approach the coffee house, I see all the light are closed, Sonny must be closing up early because I'm actually 15 minutes early tonight. I try to open the door but it's locked, very strange? I knock for him to open the door for me but no one comes... What's going on here? Should I worry? Just as I go to pick up my cell to text him, I get an incoming message. It's from Sonny. A feeling of relief takes over my body..._

**HEY BABE, SORRY I CAN'T OPEN THE DOOR**  
**LOOK UNDER THE MAT, A KEY IS THERE **  
**FOR YOU, SEE YOU INSIDE**

**SONNY**

_I wonder what this is all about...he can't come to the door? Am I missing something here? I unlock the door and walk in. The lights were dimmed, the mood was set to a beautiful melody, what is going on? _

**Will:** Sonny, are you here?

_I said in angst... As I said those words, I see him walking through the hall way. He leans over resting his body against the hall way entry. _

**Sonny:** What can I get for you ?

_I almost died then and there... I stopped breathing instantly as he said those words. He stood there looking his own cute self, to my deepest fantasies, wearing nothing but his apron and tie, waiting for me to respond...I try to wake up from this dream, but this is not a dream, Sonny is actually standing there asking me what can he get for me, naked under his apron, Oh my God, how lucky can a man get? I try to find the words to say, but once again, he has me speechless... I do my best not to look like a complete idiot again and finally able to say the first thing that comes to mind..._

**Will:** You...

**Sonny:** Are you O.k Will, you look like your about to pass out?

**Will:** I...I...

**Sonny:** I what? I like?

**Will:** I like for sure.

_I like for sure? What the hell am I saying? I must look like a total dweeb in front of him right now. Come on Will, you need to step up your game here, play the part. Sonny wants to roll play then go along with it..._

**Sonny:** I know, you have a surprise for me Will, but I also wanted to surprise you.

**Will:** That's alright, my surprise can wait a bit longer... I rather do this first if you don't mind.

_I rather do this first? Can a guy sound so desperate? _

**Sonny:** O.k, then lets try this again.

_He pushes me slowly to the little tan couch where he leaves me sitting, as his service, keeping his eyes locked to mine the whole time. God he looks so sexy with his apron and his ass showing in the back. I feel myself get aroused making my jeans really uncomfortable right now. My body is now screaming for him, but I must keep my cool..Need to stand my ground...two can play at this game..._

**Sonny:** So what can I get you Mr. Horton?

**Will:** What can you offer?

_Looking at him fine body from head to toe, once again just thinking of how lucky I am to have him, yet alone making my deepest x rated fantasies come true._

**Sonny:** I have many specialties! I can do hard and strong or soft and sweet...Your choice...

**Will:** I like it very hard...

**Sonny:** Then hard it is...

_He knees down to me, resting his knees on a cushion has he is undoing my belt. This is really not happening, could it? He gives me confirmation to lift my self a bit from the couch as he tries to take off my jeans... This really must be a dream... He unbuttoned my shirt, one button at a times, licking my body for my neck down, slowly going down after each button is undone. He licks my nipples, using his tongue to make little circles around each one, this is driving me wild and he knows it... I breathe in deeply, trying to release the tension of this game we are playing, but he is just getting warmed up..._

**Sonny:** What is your preference Mr. Horton, do you prefer Slow and deep, or fast and...

_I cut him off instantly, I knew what I wanted..._

**Will:** Slow and deep...

**Sonny:** Slow and deep it is then...

_He took his hands and placed them behind my back, pulling my ass towards him. Putting me in position so he can have easy access. I lay me head back as he takes me in, he swallows me completely...I moan...God this feels so good... I can't even feel my legs anymore, the feeling is taking over my body. He moves his head up and down as my swollen dick is thrusting inside his mouth, This is so hot... God I love this man..._

**Will:** I love you so much...

_I whisper..._

_I decide to run my fingers through his hair, feeling him as he moves on me, I know he loves it when I pull on his hair, it turns him on...makes him wild...He starts to lick up my dick while he gently rolls my balls with his free hand, pushed even more over the edge, if that's even possible...__I feel it coming..._

**Will:** Sonny, I'm coming...

_I scream..._

_The moment we have all been waiting for, the moment of truth...I scream out in pleasure, to his satisfaction, he loves it when I let my self go...I watch him as he licks the last drop of come from my now semi hard cock, I need him inside me...I'm not usually one to demand, but today is different, today I am demanding..._

**Will:** I want you to fuck me so hard right now, please...

**Sonny:** Your wish is my command...

_He took me as I requested...hard... He lifted me off the little tan couch as he sat down and positioned himself. I knew I was going to be in for another surprise...I better brace myself, I was going to be in for a wild ride..._

_He lubed himself up and got me ready...I can't take it much longer...I need him inside me... He slowly placed me on him in sitting position, this was new...we never did this before..._

_He held my body close to his as he was thrusting inside me, rubbing his hands up and down my chest with each motion, enough to drive a person totally insane..._

**Will:** Oh Sonny... You are so wonderful...Oh god, this feels so good...you are so good...I love it when you fuck me...

_Oh my God, am I really saying this out loud? He must think I'm a freak...Just as I was about to start freaking out, he spoke..._

**Sonny:** God, I love fucking your body...You are so damn hot Mr. Horton...

_Finally, I felt relief... Kinda hard to roll play then it's this first time you actually do...But Sonny was perfect at everything..._

**Sonny:** Tell me you love me Will...

_He demanded as he was trying to catch his breath._

**Will:** I love you Sonny...

**Sonny:** Tell me you want me Will...

**Will:** Oh God I want you Sonny...

_I felt him speeding up the pace...I knew he was about to climax..._

**Sonny:** Tell me to fuck you harder Will...

_I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, has he laid his face in the crook of my neck...Damn this guy can turn me on...I wasn't going to stop...He wanted to hear theses words, I was going to give him exactly what he wanted..._

**Will:** Fuck me harder Sonny...

At my own surprise, I loved talking dirty to Sonny...It made me feel erotic...It made me feel sexy... Sonny always makes me feel this way, even if he doesn't know it, I feel it each time we are together. I can see he is really enjoying this...This was like his ultimate fantasy, he had been trying to make me do it for months before we had broke up...So happy to finally be able to do this with him...

**Sonny:** I love you so much Will...

**Will:** I love you too Sonny...

_I felt the love taking over, our little game play was over...we were now making love...here again... on the little tan couch...God, I love this couch...But this in not what I had in mind when asked for you not to let me down tonight...this is even better..._

_I pushed my neck back so my head laid on his shoulder, so our faces could meet and seal it with a kiss... Our tongues danced within each others mouths has Sonny found his release... In this moment, nothing could be more perfect..._

* * *

_Sonny got up, and went into the back room to get cleaned up and dressed. I remained on the couch, thinking about what just happened...how far we have come in a matter of weeks...Everything was just so right..._

_Within minutes, Sonny came back to me, sitting across from me on the couch...I was beginning to get nervous...I knew now it was my turn to speak. I had no idea where to start...He wants his surprise..._

**Sonny:** So, can I have my surprise now?

**Will:** I don't think I can top yours.

_I laughed..._

**Sonny:** Sorry about that babe, I really didn't want to interrupt your surprise, but the opportunity was presented and I had to take my chance.

**Will:** That's o.k. Son, you kinda helped me a bit by doing that.

**Sonny:** How is that?

**Will:** I am very nervous about my surprise... I'm afraid your going to hate the idea...

_I lowered my eyes to the floor... but Sonny always knew exactly what to do or say...Did I ever mention he was perfect?_

**Sonny:** Will, I'm sure I'm going to love it.

**Will:** Oh you might wanna run...

**Sonny:** No chance in hell! Let me get us some coffee and We can talk about. How does that sound?

**Will:** Sounds great...I love you Son...

**Sonny:** Not as much as I love you...

_Has I watched him leave my side to make the coffee, I found myself even more convinced that this is what I want...I want him to be mine...I want to marry him...I want to call him my husband...I want him to be part of my daughter's life...I want him to be a dad to my daughter... I want him..._

_Oh my God, he is coming back...I feel my nerves kicking in again...I can do this...breathe...deep breaths Will...Here goes nothing..._

**to be continued... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 4**

**Please note, that I have used a song in this fic called "I won't give up" by Jason Mraz...This is not mine and is used for the soul purpose of entertainment in the story.**

**(Will's POV)**

_Oh my God, he is coming back...I feel my nerves kicking in again...I can do this...breathe...deep breaths Will...Here goes nothing..._

**Sonny:** Here you go babe.

**Will:** Thank you.

**Sonny:** So are you a little more relaxed?

**Will:** Not really.

_I start to feel sweaty, and trust me, I don't sweat that easy, but this is big, this is life changing, this is...Oh my God...I can't even say it...Huge...And Sonny, sitting across me with his shirt half open...Looking so hot...the apron...snap out of it Will, get your head out of your ass..._

**Sonny:** Hey, what's up babe, I never seen you so stressed out over something.

**Will:** I'm just really nervous Son, You know how I get when I talk about my feelings. I usually freak out and bolt...

Yeah I bolt, like a flash, that's my usual reaction, but I promised Sonny that I would be completely honest and stop running away...I will never shut him out again...Ever...

**Sonny:** Yeah, I know you do, but this is just me Will, You can talk to me about anything, you know that right?

**Will:** I know, can I just have a minute please?

**Sonny:** Sure, take your time.

**Will:** O.k...

_So I get up and start walking around... my heart is racing a mile a minute, I'm freaking out...I can't even look at Sonny right now... Why am I acting like a total basket case right now...Come on Will you can do this...Just breath again... I looked over at Sonny, he smiles at me...Oh God!, he must think in a fairy...He looks a worried...I really need to grow so balls right now..._

_As I paced around the coffee house still looking little a nut, I spotted the guitar laying in the stand next to the door. And that's when I got the idea...I was going to blow him away with a song...I CAN DO THIS...I KNOW I CAN..._

**Will:** Sonny?

**Sonny:** Yeah babe?

**Will:** Can you come over the couch and sit down? I think I'm ready for your surprise.

**Sonny:** It's about time! (laughing) You kept me waiting all night.

**Will:** Please don't laugh at me, this is harder for me than you think.

**Sonny:** I know Will, I'm sorry.

**Will:** All I ask of you is to listen, this is my way of tell you want I want...I sure hope you love it.

_I picked up the guitar...The lonely guitar that has been waiting for ages to be played...and I was about to give it my all, hoping Sonny got the message I was trying to put across... That I was in it for the long run...That I wanted to spend my forever with him..._

_I look over at him once more before I began...He smiled...His beautiful you so amazing smile...I knew he was ready, and I knew I was about to open my soul to him...So I played...the best I that I could, with each line, came a memory...a memory of the things we shared together...our love for each other,_

**_When I look into your eyes_**  
**_It's like watching the night sky_**  
**_Or a beautiful sunrise_**  
**_Well, there's so much they hold..._**

_I lifted my head to look at him as I played...He was just so calm...Listening to each word I said...Like it was the first time he ever heard my voice..._  
_I think about at the good times we shared...The first time we met...The first time I looked into his eyes...Our first kiss...Our first time...His beautiful chocolate eyes were the first thing I ever noticed about him...I feel in love looking into those eyes...those eyes said our first time was perfect...those eyes said they loved me...God I love him so much..._

**_And just like them old stars_**  
**_I see that you've come so far_**  
**_To be right where you are_**  
**_How old is your soul?_**

_How far we have come...We have been through a roller coaster ride in a short few months... And He is still at my side...I don't deserve him, not one bit, but for some reason that I will never understand, he forgave me...and I will forever be grateful for each day that I spend with him...and if I'm lucky, I will get to spend forever with him..._

**_Well, I won't give up on us_**  
**_Even if the skies get rough_**  
**_I'm giving you all my love_**  
**_I'm still looking up_**

_I want him to know that I'm in this for the long run, even if at times I feel like my world is about to crash down on me, I know with him by my side, that I will be find, that we will be fine...I want to give myself to him completely...my heart...my body...my soul..._

**_And when you're needing your space_**  
**_To do some navigating_**  
**_I'll be here patiently waiting_**  
**_To see what you find_**

_I want him to know that if he ever needs space, then space I shall give him, I will wait for him...No matter how long it takes, I know we will find each other again, like we did...I would do anything for Sonny...I look over at him again...This time, his eyes are smiling at me. I know he is loving this, but he is not getting my message yet, guess I will raise my voice a bit..._**  
**

**_'Cause even the stars they burn_**  
**_Some even fall to the earth_**  
**_We've got a lot to learn_**  
**_God knows we're worth it_**  
**_No, I won't give up_**

_I will never give up on Sonny, he is the best thing that ever happened to me, he is so worth it... He needs to know...time for me to end my song... __I put down the guitar next to me back on the stand, and turn to Sonny, who as a tear running down his face...I slowly brush his face with my thumb removing the single falling tear form his beautiful eyes...as he looked up at me and our eyes met again like they did the first time..._

**Will:** Hey, you o.k.?

_I watched him as he was lost for words...I moved myself closer to him_

**Sonny: Will, that was just...I... don't even know what to say right now...**

**Will:** Don't say anything, just listen to what I have to say o.k...

_He nodded at me in agreement..._

_It took me a few moments to gather my thoughts, as I felt the emotions kick in again, I felt like in the moment, nothing could be wrong, Sonny was now my life, and I wanted nothing more than to share mine with him too...I want him to be a father to my little girl when she's born, I want him to hold my hand when we are old, I want to share everything with Sonny..._

_Before I knew it, I grabbed a hold of both his hands and started to reveal my heart...hope I don't scare him away..._

**Will:** Sonny, I know we have just found each other again, but something inside me has changed...I have changed. I remember things that used to scare me before, I now invite with open arms. And that's because of you...

**Sonny:** Will, what are you trying to say?

_I took a deep breath, this was it, the moment I have been waiting for...I feel like I am about to pass out...remember to breath again..._

**Will:** Sonny...I...I want us to be official, I want us to be in it for the long run...I want you and only you...

_Slowly, I get up of **the little tan couch** and get down on one knee, I let myself be at his mercy...I see in his face that he is waiting for my words...He looks like he is about to have a heart attack... I sure hope I'm doing this right..._

**Will:** I know this might be too soon, but after all that has happened, our love is still alive and stronger than ever, You are every thing I person could hope for, You make me so happy Sonny... And for that, I have a proposition for you...

**Sonny:** Will, what are you doing?

**Will:** Let me finish...

**Sonny:** Will, don't do this if you're not 100% sure, you can't take this back...

_Oh my God he is freaking out...He knows what I'm about to ask him, I see he is torn...He is afraid I'm going to take it away from him...Oh my God, now I'm freaking out..._

**Will:** Sonny, I'm not going to take anything back...I'm not going to bolt, even if I am the master at bolting, we are in this together Son, you and me. I promised you honesty, and I vow to be honest with you always...I promise I will be faithful to you and love you until the day that I die... I promise to honor you and cherish each moment we spend together as if it was our last...I love you Son...

**Sonny:** I love you so much Will...

_I reach out to my jack that's laying on the back of the couch, and pull out a small shaped black box...I feel the tears falling from my eyes as I look up at him, he is so amazing...He is truly the most amazing person ever, he is my best friend, he is my lover, he is my forever... I can see him fighting back the tears, but as I opened the little black box, he could no longer hold up the fight...he gave in..._

_I reach for his hand while holding the little black box... I'm shaking...I have come so far tonight, and I'm not about to stop at nothing...This was it, this was the perfect moment...I bit my lip before making my final plea..._

**Will:** Sonny Jackson Kiriakis, would you us me the honor of becoming my husband and a father to my little girl?

And that's when silence hit...He was speechless...I had just asked him not only to marry me, but to also be a father to my little girl...He is trying to absorb everything in...Oh God, he is getting up...What's happening...Is he angry for what I just asked...I am left here alone hold a ring down on one knee, does this mean no? I can't breath again...this can't be happening...

**Will:** Sonny, did I say something wrong?

_He hesitated a moment before he responded._

**Sonny:** No, you said everything right...It's just...

_He paused again..._

**Will:** It's just what Sonny? Tell me...

**Sonny:** It's just I have dreamed about this day Will, dreamed that one day, we would get married...I never thought in a million years that you would be today and that you would be standing here asking me to marry you and to be a father to our little girl...

_As he was talking my mind faded away...He said to be a father to our little girl...our...Can he even try to be more perfect?_

**Will:** Sonny, you said our little girl...

**Sonny:** Yes I did, because she will be ours Will, you and me...If we are going to do this...It has to be this way...

**Will:** Are you saying?

**Sonny:** Yes Will, Yes...I will marry you and be a father to our baby girl.

_Before I even realized it, I was in his arms and we were kissing...I never felt so happy before in my life... I took out the rings for the box and placed one on his finger...It was a beautiful matching pair of platinum gold bands that I get engraved with the words **Will and Sonny Forever. **He then took the other ring and placed it on my finger...Nothing as ever felt so right...He whispered to me while trying to catch his breath, "I love you babe...can't wait to be your husband and a father to our baby girl..."_

_From that moment, I knew we were going to fine, happy, a family...forever... No matter what was going to happen next, I knew we were going to face it together...united by love, bonded by marriage..._

_We kisses, like never before... They were so perfect...As my mouth covered his lips, he tiled his head to get the just the right position to counter attack mine...I softly bit his bottom lip as he tried to entered his way massaging his sweet so delicate tongue onto mine...God this guys tastes like heaven, if only I knew what heaven tastes like...But I'm sure it tastes like him. I run my fingers again through his so perfect hair, driving him wild again as our tongues continued our __battle of dominance...Oh shit, I'm getting aroused again...I need to get this man home so we can make this into a celebration..._

_So I pull back, trying to get air in to my lungs... both panting for more...I just admire him for a moment...then I speak...  
_

**Will:** Can we go home now? Please? I want to fuck the living shit out of you right now.

_Oh God I said that out loud again...he laughed...O.k. good sign..._

**Sonny:** I thought you would never ask...Let's get out of here!

_We rush to leave, because neither of us couldn't wait anymore to make love to each other...but there is something I forgot..._

**Will:** Sonny?

**Sonny:** Yeah, did you forget something?

**Will:** Yeah...Can you get that apron off the couch and bring it home.

_I laughed...as he picked it up._

**Sonny:** Why do you want the apron?

_He looks at me and laughs as well, knowing exactly where this conversation was going, but still he made me say it..._

**Will:** Well, you never know when I might be in the mood to serve you sometime.

_Oh hell, that sounded so cheesy..._

**Sonny:** I have no problem with that!

**Will:** I'm sure you don't...

**Sonny:** Next time maybe we can use the super man cape from Halloween?

**Will:** You have a twisted mind Mr. Kiriakis.

**Sonny:** So you say.

**Will:** But I like it...Now can you take me home?

**Sonny: ** You bet... I love you Will.

**Will:** I love you too Son...

_This night was more then I ever expected, who could have even asked for more...I'm in love and engaged to single most amazing man on the face of this planet who also happens to be my best friend, and we are going to be raising my daughter together...I finally feel like I'm going to have a family...We wont be perfect...that much I can say...but at least we are going to be happy..._


	5. Chapter 5

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 5**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_We barely made it to the jeep and I was already trying to undress him, kissing his oh so sweet neck as I licked my way down to his ear, leaving him to moan...I had to keep control until we got to our apartment, but being near this luscious hot body of his, was more tempting than I ever imagined. So I loosened my grip on his jacket and regained my calm and waited patiently until we got home, but home couldn't come fast enough for me..._

_Just thinking about him made me hard, as I could feel the bulge growing in my jeans...I tried not to let him notice, but with only one glace of his beautiful eyes, I was completely under his spell, I was in love..._

**Sonny:** Can you hurry up please?

**Will:** Hormones Mr. Kiriakis, your not 15 years old any more.

_He jokingly pointed out._

**Sonny:** Ha ha very funny.

**Will:** I'm going as fast as I can Son.

**Sonny:** I know, but I can't wait to get you home and you know...

**Will:** Oh, I know, trust me. I have a little friend that's very anxious down there.

_Oh... good to know I'm not the only one with that issue..._

**Sonny:** I'm sorry Will, I'm very excited about us and I want to celebrate.

**Will:** Me too Son, I can't believe we are getting married.

**Sonny:** I know...This means so much to me Will, this is what I have always wanted.

_With that said, we pulled into our drive way._

**Will:** I know that's what you wanted Sonny, and now, that's what I also want, us...Now can we please go inside now?

**Sonny:** You bet you sexy ass we can go inside.

_Before I knew it, once again, Lust had taken over my body as I had him pressed to the door...We were not even inside yet...He turned to face me while slowly placing his arms around my neck, with my body fully heated and filled with passion, I leaned in to kiss his soft tender lips. His eyes were now closed as if this was our first kiss, My eyes gazed his beautiful face as my body trembled once more before our lips met...I felt the passion take over again once he opened his mouth to let me in._

_I immediately pushed my body to his as our tongues once again fought for domination...Feeling his hard pulsing cock against mine through his jeans, causing me to cry out in pleasure, as he inhaled my moans in his mouth...Oh God I want this is so bad...He is so perfect..._

_Finally, I slowly released my grip on him, trying to take control over my body, but that was never going to happen until he was mine..._

**Sonny:** Let's go inside

**Will:** Good Idea before the neighbors see us and get the wrong idea...

**Sonny:** And what idea might that be?

**Will:** That I'm about to strip off you cloths right here, right now...

**Sonny:** Oh I love the way you think Mr Horton...

_I fumbled to unlock the door as we tried to find out way inside, nothing or no one was going to stop me...my heart was on fire it and it burned only for my Will..._

_I felt his lips moving up my exposed chest, tracing a map with his tongue over my body that was now his for the taking...I look down at him, eyes still closed as I waited for his mouth to find mine once again...My hands roamed his body trying to discover each and ever detail I could find, each curve, each muscles, that was until I made may way down his boxers..._

_Slowly I made my way inside as I deepened the kiss...I couldn't get enough of him...So I wrapped my hand around his cock. Slowly moving from the base to the tip, with each motion, with each stroke, I gripped him a little harder...Leaving his moaning in desire...He loved it and I enjoyed holding his hard, soft and oh so big cock in my hands...I this was just the beginning...I had plenty more ideas running through my mind._

_With the tips of my fingers, I slowly pulled off his boxers, leaving them in the pile of clothing that we left on the ground. His body now totally naked standing there in front of me...I couldn't help but admire him...How far he has come in such little time...He looked at me with his ocean blue eyes, begging for more from me as he licked his lips...Oh my God those lips again...How can I simple action of wetting his lip send me into a down ward spiral of emotion...This is only one of the things he does to me...He drive me crazy..._

_Without further hesitation, I pulled him again so our body's would once again be reunited...I could feel his breath again on my face sending shivers down my spine like a cold winter's breeze...his eyes still closed again...I stuck my finger inside my mouth to get it nice and wet, sticking it inside his hole as __I lifted him in to my arms...He moaned again as I my finger glided in and out...He then wrapped his legs around my body...he wanted more..._

___I carried him over to the bed, holding him tightly with one arm and removing the clothing out-of-the-way as we made our decent to the bed...I could never get tired of this man...My first thought was to break into him, but I kept my control as tonight was not going to us just having sex...It was going to be me making love to his body..._

___He lifted his head...eyes still closed as if he was afraid to open them as he waited for my mouth to cover his once more, maybe he was thinking this was all just a fantasy, I had to reassure him it was not..._

**Sonny:** Open you eyes baby...

_He took a deep breath, and slowly he did...once again exposing his baby blues to me...as if he was afraid of what he might see...He spoke not a words, but his eyes gave his secret away...he was afraid..._

**Sonny:** What's wrong...

_I asked..._

**Will:** Nothings wrong, every thing is so perfect...this night...this place...you...

**Sonny:** Yes it is perfect, but why close you eyes, when you can see all of this? Our love is so pure, so strong now, why would you ever want to shut that out?

**Will:** Sonny, I'm afraid that when everything sinks in, you might feel differently about us...

**Sonny:** Will, I will never feel anything but love for you and for your daughter. You both are part of my heart now. And even if she is not here with us yet, I already love her, because she is part of you...

**Will:** Seriously, can you even be more wonderful?

**Sonny:** Yeah I could, but you are the reason I am who I am. You make me happy and a better person...I just love you so much Will...

**Will:** Not as much as I love you...

**Sonny:** Wanna bet?

_Pressing my lips forcefully against his again, my rough sloppy kisses were no match for his soft tender lips... As he ran his finger though my hair once more, I felt my body give in to his soft gestures and gentle caresses of love...I knew what he wanted and It was time for me to continue exploring his body, as he so deserves it..._

_I could feel his body arching as I made my way down from his neck to his extraordinary chest, with my fingers, I traced his body like a map I wanted to follow, taking me to undiscovered territory, leaving me open to explore as I pleased...He gasped as I reached his thighs, he knew I was getting close...I waisted no time and took him in, swallowing him whole, followed with slow movements, up and down from the base of his cock right to the tip as I licked away the drop of precum that he released in excitement to what was about to come next...I continued until I felt him clenching the sheets, I knew he was close to the edge, so I slowly brought him back, as this night was not about to end on this note..._

_I lifted myself back up to his body, climbing over him as his hand were now exploring mine. Our kisses were more meaning full as the night progressed, our passion for each other was stronger than ever, leaving me wanting him inside me..._

**Sonny: **I want you inside me Will...

_I whispered as I tried to catch my breath..._

**Will:** God I love you so much...

_He said as he turned me over to my side, entering me with one long and smooth thrust...causing me to lose it as I groaned in pleasure... He pulled me in closer as I reached to grab the back of his thigh as my body tried to match each movement he made...I gave myself to him...This feels so good..._

_Our body were locked within each other...I felt whole again for the first time in weeks...Will was a part of me...I never want to lose this feeling ever again...I pushed my head back so I could find his lips once more...Our tongues brushed against each other, his eyes were now opened as we tasted one another all over again...I could feel his hands now roaming my body...grabbing my hips as the thrusts became faster, more powerful...I could smell the sex in the air as our body's where cover in sweat, that oh so magic scent like and aphrodisiac making me want him even more..._

_His moans were getting louder, strong as the night progressed...I could never get enough of him, of his body...Just thinking that his was now my fiance, made me crave him even more...It's that's even legal...My head was spinning a mile a minute just at the thought of him holding me in his arms...I could feel his heart beating against my back...I knew it was beating just for me...How can I be so lucky?_

_Taking his left hand and releasing his grip on my thighs, He grabbed my cock and started to stock it. I knew we were both getting close. My body tensed up as I felt his cock pulsing ...and with that said, he found his release and came inside me...filling the room with his powerful cries of passion and pleasure...letting me follow in with my own..._

_We laid there looking at each other, neither of us wanting to let go of tonight...but we both knew this was just the beginning of our new life together...I couldn't picture myself with no one other than him...he is my one on only true love, and I'm so happy we found our way to each other again..._

**Will:** Sonny?

**Sonny:** Yeah...

**Will:** That was amazing you know that right?

**Sonny:** Yeah, I know... That was just...

**Will:** Can't find the words?

**Sonny:** No...No words can ever describe what that was.

**Will:** I hope we never lose this Son...

**Sonny:** We wont, I'll make sure of that...

**Will:** Promise?

_I nodded..._

**Sonny:** I promise! Come here...

_I opened up my arms to him as he cuddled his body close mine and placed his head on my chest...I held him closely, wanting him to feel loved and safe in my arms...After a few moments, he became silent..._

**Sonny:** What are you doing...

_I asked..._

**Will:** Listening to your heart

_He laughed..._

**Sonny:** And why would you do that?

**Will:** Don't laugh again please...Promise?

**Sonny:** I'll try...

**Will:** Promise?

**Sonny:** O.k. I promise...

**Will:** It makes me feel special, because I know it's beating for me and only me...So I close my eyes and listen...Each time, it's like a new melody...It calms me...

**Sonny:** That has to be the sweetest thing anyone as ever said to me...

**Will:** Well it's true...

_I smiled..._

**Sonny:** Will?

**Will:** Yes Son?

**Sonny:** Can I listen to your heart?

**Will:** Of course you can, get over here.

_As I rested my head on his chest, I could see why he felt so calm...Will could see and feel things like no one else could, and that's one of the reason I fell in love with him. His fingers played through my hair as I listened to each beat...each one more stronger than the last...I felt it too...I felt his heart beating just for me...and on that note, I closed my eyes...letting my self being fully consumed by the music of Will's heart...I went to sleep in his arms that night...it was the best night sleep I ever had..._

**to be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 6**

**(Will's POV)**

_It feels so good waking up with Sonny's arms around me. His head still laying on my chest at the same place he left it last night...listening to my heart...I don't want to wake him...He is so beautiful when he sleeps, like angel...My angel...I don't know where I would be without him...lost...probably..._

_As I run my fingers through his luscious dark hair, I start to imagine what our future might hold...With everything going one, a baby on the way, our engagement...How are people going to react? Will they be surprised or angry? Will Sonny's parents support our decision? His mom is not a big fan of mine...I worry... Oh, I feel Sonny moving, he is waking up...Wish we could have stayed like this forever..._

**Will:** Good morning hansom...Sleep well?

**Sonny:** Very, to be honest I never slept so well in my entire life.

**Will:** Neither have I.

_Holding him like this was just...I can't even find the words..._

**Sonny:** So what are your plans for today my wonderful husband to be?

_Husband to be...I love the sound of that..._

**Will:** Well, I was going to take a shower and invite you to join me, then I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me and tell my mom and dad about our engagement.

**Sonny:** Sounds great, but there is one thing though.

**Will:** What's that?

**Sonny:** You come with me to tell my parents too.

**Will:** Sounds like a plan, now come here...

_I couldn't wait to kiss those lips...What a way to wake up in the morning...I will never get tired of this... Our lips met and as always, it was magical... The shivers he sends through my spine each time get more and more powerful as our love grows..._

_He takes both my hands and lifts me off the bed...only to fall in to his arms. I love when he holds me, because it makes me feel safe...like no one could ever hurt me...with all that had happened with Gabi and the baby, Nick is homophobic gestures, losing him...this is the only time I ever actually feel secure..._

_We both walk with each other into the bathroom, he pushes me back as I follow along with him...trusting his every movement, looking into each others eyes as our mouths cover each other once again, this time, it's slow... delicate... and fluent...we are now dancing...our dance... to our slow erotic rhythm, that only he and I can even understand, my heart beating once again, a mile a minute...as I let him lead the way..._

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I hear his heart racing, as we move inside the shower, letting me take the lead...I feel goosebumps all over his skin as I push our naked bodies under the warm water flowing from the shower...I want to keep him warm, but most of all I want to keep his heart warm..._

_He pulled his head back letting the water run between our bodies...His actions causes him to let the water run over his head...He then runs his finger through his hair and then, he removes the water from his eyes before he locks them back to mine...he looks so hot...if that's even possible...My eyes are now clouded by the steem of the now hot running water, also by his magnificent beauty...blinded forever by his love for me..._

_I lift him with angst, pressing his back to the shower wall...I feel his erection against mine as my body grinds into him, causing his yet again to gasp for air...I then lose control over myself, biting at the exposed flesh from his neck, latching my lips to bis body only before using my tongue to trace my way to his ear, slowly sucking at it and ending with a nibble as I whisper to him...**I want you**..._

_Within seconds, he give me confirmation to proceed with my actions by letting out a low grunt of pleasure...I knew what he wanted...I knew what he needed...Just by the look in his baby blue eyes, I could see he felt vulnerable...He needed to feel in control, at his mercy, I gave in to his desire...I gave him full authority of my body...I gave him me..._

_I lowered him down again, holding him tightly to make sure his feet hit the floor, but before releasing my grip, I had to once more caress his perfectly sculpted figure, rubbing my hand over his hard muscles until I reached his face, we looked at each other for what seemed like minutes, but it was nearly a few seconds before I realized that this was really not a dream, this was my actually my reality...I was standing in front of the hottest, sexiest man alive, and to top that off, he was all mine..._

**(Will's POV)**

_I could feel the intensity of his eyes wandering over my body...I could feel each glance, like it was his hands touching me...touching me everywhere I wanted to be touched...At that point, I felt my shaft throbbing as the water poured over me. Clouding my mind, with pure thoughts of sexual nature...Looking at his dark chocolate eyes, I knew he wanted to be defeated...It was now my turn to take control...Oh the things I want to do to that body...This was it, this was my time to shine..._

_I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine as I push up against his body, rubbing my fully erected shaft to his, my lips covered mouth, opening only to swallowing each moan, each breath, each sound...My tongue firmly searching the inside, only to remove it slowly, leaving his mouth opened, begging for more...I give in by tracing his lips, inhaling the sweet taste of his breath one last time before turning him over and showing him who the boss was this time...me...  
_

_I move him over so the water would not run between us, as I needed to lube up before making my entry...I wanted it to be as smooth as possible. As I got myself ready for him. He stood there bent over waiting for me to find my way...I decided to play a little game of dominance...I knew he was game for anything, but he had no clue what he was in for..._

_Without notice, I take my hand and spank his perfect hard ass, causing him to jump up in surprise...Oh my God, I think I scared him...I push up against him once more, using my right hand to rub my lubed cock around his hole, trying to get him ready to consume my fullness, as I spank him once more..._

**Will:** God I love your tight ass...I just want to grab it and spank it all day...

_Oh God, I can't believe I'm saying this, he is going to think I'm a freak..._

**Sonny:** Don't stop...Will...I love it when you spank me...

_Holy shit, is this really happening?_

**Will:** hmm...

_Crap...I'm lost for words again...No!_

**Sonny:** Will, don't stop please...I want more...

_He wants more, I'll give him more..._

**Will:** You asked for it...

_With that said, I lube up my fingers. Slowly, I enter the first one, gliding in and out, causing his body to tense up in excitement..._

**Sonny:** More...I want more...

_Then, I enter a second finger, continuing the same motion as before...I feel him relaxing, he is almost ready for me...I continue a few more seconds and ask if he wants more..._

**Will:** You want more baby?

**Sonny:** I want more...I want you inside me...Now, please...

_I get into position, and again with my right hand, I hold my shaft to keep it aligned with his hole and slowly enter my way into his body with once more. He let's out a deep breath as I broke into him...Losing my fullness within his body, only to leave my heart filled with his love..._

_Our bodies danced together, to the perfect rhythm...With each moan, we hit the perfect notes. With each touch, we made the perfect movements...As we both once again found our release, our dance ended... leaving our cries of passion to fill the room with our melody of pleasure..._

_What a great start to our perfect day!_

* * *

_As we both got dressed and was getting ready to share our wonderful news, Sonny got a call from Holly at the coffee house. He needs to leave for a bit. Seems there was a mix up with the shipment. But that's alright, it will give me some extra time to think about how and what I'm going to say to my mom and dad about our news...I sure hope they are happy for us...Because I'm happy...For the first time, I feel like I belong...I belong to Sonny..._

_We kiss each other good-bye, even if it's only for a few hours, neither of us wanting to let go...He makes his way to the door and turn to look at me once more time before he leaves...He greeted me with a smile, while his right hand turned the door knob. I greeted him back with that same smile, the smile that only we, have for each other..._

_It paralyzes me from the neck down, as I want to kiss those lips once more before he goes...I finally get the feel back in my legs...and rush to his side..._

_Our lips meet up for a quick peck before we exchange our I love you's and he leaves out the door..._

_My back lays against the door for a few minutes to gather my thoughts again as he left me breathless...How can a person be so lucky to have someone so special I say to myself...Just as I'm about to go along with my day, there is a knock at my door...Sonny? Did he forget something? I turn to open it and I am faced with Nick and Gabi...What is going on here? Why would they come here?_

**Will:** Nick, Gabi what are you doing here? Is everything o.k.?

**Nick:** Will, we need to talk, Now!...

**(Sonny's POV)**

_Just as I go to get in my car, I see Nick and Gabi walking towards the apartment. For some reason, something does not feel right...I call Chad to have him go to Common Grounds to check over the shipment as I sit here and wait for them to leave...What's taking so long? Is Will o.k.? I'm getting nervous, my hand starts to shake as I reach for my phone to text Will. I can't even make out the numbers on the phone, as I continue to wait in angst..._

_Finally They leave..._

_I rush back inside to see if Will's alright, only to find him curled up in bed crying..._

**Sonny:** Will, what's going on? I saw Nick and Gabi here so I waited...

**Will:** Sonny, they want to take her away from me...

_He cried in my arms..._

**Sonny:** Will, calm down...What are you talking about?

**Will:** They want custody of my daughter, they don't want me to be part of her life...

**Sonny:** Why would you say that Will?

_He turns to me and give me the legal documents Nick and Gabi left behind...I read and I start to feel the tears forming in my eyes..._

**Sonny:** What the hell? You're to appear in court on Monday? That doesn't even give us 48 hours to get ready...This is insane...

**Will:** Sonny, I can't lose my daughter...She is not even born yet and they are already trying to take here away from me...

_He continues to cry...His heart is breaking and There is nothing I can do to fix it...to make him whole again...or is there? _

**Sonny:** Will, do you trust me?

**Will:** Yes, do you even have to ask?

**Sonny:** I need you to trust me on this o.k., I don't have time to discuss this now...Go to Common Grounds and meet me there in about an hour, I have a few things I need to take care of...

**Will:** What things?

**Sonny:** I asked you to trust me...Please...

_He nodded to me, giving me confirmation that he is putting his faith in me..._

**Sonny:** It will be o.k. baby, I promise...

_I take him in my arms, trying to make him feel that he is not alone, that we are in this together..._

**Will:** I sure hope so...

_After a few long moments of me trying to comfort Will, I leave the apartment with one goal...Getting Will's daughter to be ours...I fill fight with everything I have inside me...I use everything at my disposal...I will stop at nothing to make it happen...nothing..._

_I take me phone and call my dad._

**Sonny:** Hey dad, I need your help. Can't you meet me in 10 minutes at your office? Great, see you there...

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 7**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I rush in side the my dad's office, still not able to feel myself, as I am numb by the actions taken be Nick and Gabi wanting to hurt Will...my Will... I can barely breathe yet alone talk... I need to collect my thoughts to be able to explain what is happening...I feel his arm on my shoulder to calm me down...but nothing will calm me down until I know Will's going to have rights to his daughter. _

**Justin**: Sonny, what's going on, you look like a mess.

**Sonny:** Dad, Nick and Gabi are taking Will to court and the hearing is Monday, and...

**Justin:** Hey, slow down Son...take your time.

**Sonny:** Dad we have no time, the hearing is in less than 48 hours...

I panicked to the idea of Will losing his daughter...I can't breathe again...

**Justin:** Sonny, try to relax and explain to me what's going on one step at a time. Can you do that?

**Sonny**: yes..

_I took a deep breath..._

**Justin:** O.k. then start from the beginning.

_As I explain in detail to my dad what Nick and Gabi are trying to pull off, I can help but to shed a few tears as I explain they want fully custody of the baby, and Will to sign away his rights...And if he doesn't, they will use some incriminating evidence against Will to send him to jail for shooting EJ Dimera. It breaks my heart to see such a loving devoted person, go through this...To be blackmailed by his own familiy...To have his child taken away from him...To have his rights removed because of our love for each other...Like it's a disease being gay..Well it's not. My love for Will is a good as one else's...If nothing, it is stronger because of the hate and bigotry we have to go through each day just to be together...But enough is enough...This has to stop...Once and for all, I will end this...My name is Sonny Kiriakis, and even though I never fully understood the power of our family last name, nor have I ever wanted to be one to use it, they were about to find out...Don't mess with a Kiriakis..._

_My dad looked at me with sadness in his eyes as he searched through the document and his notes..._

**Justin:** Sonny, I'm very sorry to say that it really doesn't look good...

_Me eyes fall to the ground hearing the words coming out of my father's mouth...But there has to be a way...there has to..._

**Sonny:** So what now, we give up?

**Justin:** I never said that Son, please let me explain a few things. First they have evidence against Will. Even if Will was a minor when all this happened with EJ, they can still use it in family court. Second, they are engaged to be married and Nick has a full-time job that pays very well. That's something they look for in custody hearings, stability.

**Sonny:** Well I'm ready to use what I know about Gabi and her involvement in the Melanie's kidnapping.

**Justin:** But what about Chad? He will face some serious jail time if this comes out.

**Sonny:** At this point dad, Will is all that matters...I need to get our baby girl back from them before it's too late and something happens.

_At this point I really don't care anymore who I hurt in the process...I will fight to get Will's rights to his daughter...Our daughter...Until the end..._

**Justin:** Sonny, you said our baby girl...What's that about if I may ask?

_He smiled at me...He knew all along that I was in love with Will. Even after our break up, he tried his best to get me to see what he had sacrificed for me, his baby...He was going to give her up for me...The hell I was going through doesn't even compare to what Will's going through right now. He need to know how I feel about Will..._

**Sonny:** Dad, we were going to come by today and tell you our news, but after what just happened...

**Justin:** What news? I'm kinda excited!

**Sonny:** Will asked me to marry him and to be a father to his daughter, and I accepted.

**Justin:** Well now, that's wonderful news Sonny. I'm very happy for you both. But are you sure about this? I remember just a few weeks ago you were not sure if you could forgive Will.

**Sonny:** I know, but everything has changed these past few weeks. We got to know each other again, without all the secrets and lies. He is so amazing dad...What I realized and made me change my mind, is that I could never have him as a friend. We could never be just friends. Do you understand what I mean?**  
**

**Justin:** I completely understand what you mean Son. You're in love with Will. I knew from day one you were going to fall in love with him.

**Sonny:** Oh did you know?

_I laughed..._

**Justin:** I sure did. I saw the way you looked at him. It was the same way I looked at your mother.

**Sonny:** I really truly love him dad. So much that it hurts to see him like this. There has to be a way around this...

**Justin:** If you are 100% sure about this Sonny, I might have a plan, but I need for you to be 100% committed to this plan and to Will...

**Sonny:** I am dad, I want nothing more than to be with Will, you have my word.

**Justin:** Are you sure you are ready to do everything and anything? Even get Chad involved?

_Without hesitation, I gave him my answer._

**Sonny:** Absolutely!

**Justin:** Alright! Let me make a few calls and see what I can do. First you need to keep this between us. Don't tell anyone, not even your mother, or this can back fire. Go to Will, tell him to stay calm and he must as well keep this quiet. I will call you with more details in about thirty minutes. Second, I will be representing Will in the hearing on Monday, I will make a few adjustments to my schedule. There is no way I'm not going to be the one to represent my future son in law.

_I smiled after hearing those words...son in law...My dad had always been in our corner...He has always supported me...I love him so much...He is the best dad in the world._

**Sonny:** Alright, anything else?

**Justin:** You must get Will on board with all of this. Once we put this in motion there is no pulling back. Do you understand this Sonny?

**Sonny:** Yes dad, I do. I have never been so sure about anything. So what's the plan?

_Let's so this, I'm ready for anything at this point..._

**Justin:** Here goes, you both will need to...

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_I sit here waiting for Sonny, It's taking longer than I expected...As I try to relax, I find myself even more terrified...I look at my watch again, it has only been forty-five minutes, but yet it seems like hours...I get up again from **the little tan couch**, and start pacing the floor in angst. Where is he? Why is it taking so long?_ _ I feel like everyone is watching me...I'm now freaking out...I walk up to the window and search to see if he's coming, but nothing...I need him so much right now..._

_I walk back over to the couch and sit...legs shaking...my body paralyzed by the fear of losing my daughter...I remember the words he asked before he left me...**Do you trust me Will**? I trust him with all my heart... I try to remember those words and I say them to myself over and over in my head to try and calm down, but nothing's working...At this point, my eyes are clouded by the tears I'm holding back...The only thing keeping me together is Sonny's words...**Trust me Will**...I close my eyes and lay me head back a few minutes to try and collect the few pieces left of my sanity, when I feel his arms wrapped around me. I know it's Sonny...I can feel his love...I open my eyes to his beautiful smile that's trying to convince me everything is going to be o.k..._

**Sonny:** Hey baby, how you holding up?

_He kisses my cheek...I can't pretend everything is alright when it's not, so I don't even try to..._

**Will:** Not very well I'm afraid.

**Sonny:** I know Will, but we need to leave right now, we don't have much time ?

**Will:** What are you talking about? Why don't we have much time? What's going on?

_I can't breath again...What is Sonny up to? Trust him Will, you promised..._

**Sonny:** I need you to trust me again Will. Can you do that?

**Will:** Yes I trust you Sonny, but...

**Sonny:** No but's, I will explain on our way. We need to go pack...now...

**Will:** Pack? Sonny what are you...

_What's going on? My mind is on over drove right now...I have no idea what's happening...I have never seen Sonny so determined before..._

**Sonny:** Everything is going to be fine Will, I promised you that...Come one we have to leave now.

_I trust him...I trust him..._

_I get up off the the little tan couch and follow his lead..._

_He get a phone call on our way out...Who could that be?_

**Sonny:** One minute Will, I need to take this.

_I nod, still confused about what's going on...I listen in to Sonny's conversation..._

**(Sonny on the phone)**

**Hey dad, so any news?**

**o.k.**

**So 30 minutes?**

**o.k.**

**So I pick it up at the lawyer's office in New York?**

**o.k.**

**o.k. got it.**

**Then what?**

**Alright.**

**Sounds perfect, thank you so much dad, I owe you my life...I love you.**

**Bye.**

**Sonny:** Let's go, everything is set.

**Will:** What the hell was that about?

**Sonny:** Will, we have to be on the Kiriakis jet in less than thirty minutes, I told you I would explain on the way. You trust me right?

**Will:** Yes Sonny, I trust you. I have told you a hundred times I trust you.

**Sonny:** Then don't worry...

He takes out his hand and without saying a word, asks me for mine...By taking his hand, I would prove to him that I have put all of my faith in him...that I fully trust him...that I'm fully on board with his plan and with our relationship...And even if I don't know what the plan is yet, I don't even hesitate...My hands reaches out for him...as out fingers lace together...letting him lead the way out...

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 8**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_We are getting ready to land, and I turn my head to look at him...He seems lost in his thoughts...He scribbles on a small white piece of paper, while watching out the window as we start to make our way back down to the ground...I wonder what is going on inside that beautiful head of his...He must be baffled by everything that's going on at the moment, and terrified he might lose his daughter and not even get the chance to be a father to her...I might not even get a chance to be a father to her either..._

_I rest my head on his shoulder and wrap my arm around him, searching for a sign that he is going to be alright...I want him to feel loved...I want him to feel supported, but most of all I want him to feel like he is not alone...that we are both in this together..._

_He spoke but a few words to me the whole plane ride to New York, still overwhelmed by what's happening and the resent turn of events, causing us to make quick and drastic decisions for the soul purpose of our daughter...I have no regrets...None what so ever..._

**Sonny:** Hey hansom, what you doing?

**Will:** Trying to make sense of it all.

_He turns and looks at me with his gorgeous eyes...I see he is sad, but yet still happy...but I'm the only one who can read his eyes..._

**Sonny:** Will, if you not sure about this we can...

_He cuts me off..._

**Will:** No Sonny, I'm sure. I have never been so sure about anything in my life, but it's just...

**Sonny:** It's just what? Tell me...

_Is he having doubts?_

**Will:** We have been back together now for what? A few weeks now, then we get engaged yesterday and now...

**Sonny:** And now...? Say it! Say it Will...

**Will:** We are getting married in less than 4 hours

_He said it...We are getting married...I have dreamed about this day all my life...To be married to the love of my life...I never in a million years ever thought that was possible. For years I wondered how my life would turn out, being gay and all...I wondered if I would even get the chance to be married like other couples, if I would be able to find great love with a person who loves me as much as I love him, if I would ever be a father one day...And not only did I find it all, I was blessed by God, giving me everything I ever dreamed of and more...He gave me a best friend, a lover, a husband...He gave me Will..._

**Sonny:** Are you sure you this is what you want? You still have time to back out Will.

**Will:** Sonny, I'm not backing out, never... I want this, and even if it's not in the manner things should happen, it's the way it was meant for us.

**Sonny:** I want this too Will, I'm sorry if it's not the dream Wedding you hoped for...

_I look down for a moment...I know Will wanted a big wedding to celebrate our marriage... I feel sad that me, being the person he has chosen to marry, can't even give him his dream wedding...This is so fucked up...There had to be a way of making this a magical event for him, even if it's a race against time for us...I'm a Kiriakis, I can do this...Just you wait and see..._

**Will:** This is going to be perfect Sonny. Don't worry about me...If you are going to be there waiting for me at the other end, that's all I can ask for. I love you so much...and...and this is what I want...I want us...to be a family with my daughter, I want to see you sleeping while holding her in your arms, I can't wait to see that, but...

_I see a change in him, he starts to cry...He is worried he would be able to have that..._

**Sonny:** Don't cry baby...This is going to work...You will have a chance to raise her Will, you will see me holding her every night, we will have it all...I promise...

**Will:** I sure hope so...

_I lean over and kiss him to give his reassurance...He needs to feel this right now. I see the flight attendant coming our way. She greets us and tells us the limo is here waiting. We both get up and grab our bags and get ready to head out...but there is something I forgot... _

**Sonny:** Do you mind taking our bags to the limo? I need to say thank you to the pilot.

**Will:** Sure, make it fast. I can't wait to marry you.

Sonny: In less than 4 hours Mr. Horton.

**Will:** Can't wait!

I wink at him and he exits the plane... I grab my phone and start dialing...

* * *

**(Sonny and Justin phone conversation)**

**Sonny: Dad, hey we made it to New York with 4 hours to spare.**

**Justin: Glad to hear that Son. Are you both settled in at the hotel yet?**

**Sonny: No we are just getting off the plane, well I'm still actually in the plane. Dad, I need another favor..**

**Justin: I'll do my best, What is it Son?**

**Sonny: I know this is a lot to ask with everything going on at the moment, but I need to do this for Will, and for me. Is there a way you can talk to Will's parents and let them know of the situation and what is happening at the moment and explain to mom and get down here? I really want you here dad. Will needs his family. He has no idea I'm doing this right now.**

**Justin: Sonny, I don't know if it's a good idea to tell...**

**Sonny: Please dad... We need our family with us to get married. It's a big step for us, and we want to do this right. I don't ever want Will to have regrets about this...**

**Justin: Let me talk to your mother first and see what I can do.**

**Sonny: Dad you are my hero...**

**Justin: Don't thank me yet, we don't have much time. The plane will be back in Salem in about two hour. It's cutting it very close but still possible, let me do my best and I'll call you with details if it works out.**

**Sonny: Thank you so much Dad.**

**Justin: Let me make a few phone calls and see if I can get the justice of the peace to change his schedule, and see if I can get everyone on board, this might just happen Sonny.**

**Sonny: I sure hope so...thank you again so much for everything.**

**Justin: I would do anything for you Sonny...**

**Sonny: I know, and thank you so much for that.**

**Justin: Your welcome.**

**Sonny: Oh and dad?**

**Justin: What?**

**Sonny: I love you.**

**Justin: I love you too Son.**

* * *

_I hurry back to Will who has been waiting for me in the limo...I hope he doesn't get suspicious..._

**Sonny:** Hey, you ready?

**Will:** What took you so long?

_Damn, does he have to pick up on everything? He is so cute when he does that...Looks at me like he is mad and really he just wants to play Sherlock..._

**Sonny:** Sorry, I called the hotel to make sure our room was ready and the lawyer at city hall so we can pick up our marriage licence.

**Will:** I will never figure out how your dad go all this done in less than a few hours...He is amazing.

**Sonny:** He loves you Will, because I love you...

**Will:** I love you too, so much Sonny...

**Sonny:** So are you ready to do this thing?

**Will:** Absolutely!

**Sonny:** Great, Cause I'll be the one waiting ready to catch you if you fall...

**Will:** Sounds great, because I'll be the one at the other end of the aisle about to fall flat on my face because I'm about to marry my best friend and the most amazing man on the face of this earth...

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 9**

**(Will's POV)**

_Sonny just walked me to our room at the hotel. He had to leave for a bit to pick up the marriage license from Justin's lawyer friend had managed to get within only a few hours. At this point, I can't even imagine this is happening...I'm getting married in a few hours to Sonny...This is insane...Only yesterday was I proposing to him...so unreal...but yet so right...He is just that kind of guy..._

**Will:** O.k Will, time to get down to business...

_I say to myself as I look in the mirror...I have nothing but a few pieces of clothing I grabbed from the back of my jeep before we left for the air port...Mostly wrinkled by the fact it's been laying there for days...I once said I had not laundry hamper...I really mean it too..._

_There is no way I can marry Sonny looking this way, I don't even have a proper shirt to wear...What am I going to do here? Just as I started to freak out, there was a knock at the door..._

_I walk over the door and open it, thinking it was Sonny that arrived from the lawyers office, but it was not...It was the room attendant from hotel. _

**Attendant:** I presume?

**Will:** Yes, this is Will Horton.

_But not for long...Soon I was going to be...wait...we haven't talked about this yet...Oh my God...What is my last name going to be?_

**Attendant:** Great, I have something for you Mr. Horton. Mr. Kiriakis gave me orders to give this to you before he left.

_He hands me over a small card and a fancy carrier bag for dress cloths. I smile to myself of what an amazing man I have..._

**Will:** Thank you so much.

**Attendant:** Your most welcome Mr. Horton. Mr. Kiriakis seems to care a great deal for you. You guys make a beautiful couple.

**Will:** He is the best, thank you again Sir.

_I reach in my pocket and tip the attendant leaving the door half closed as I walk over to the bed and get ready to open the card...I take a deep breath and start reading..._

**_Dear Will,_**

**_while we were flying and my mind like yours was  
reeling...I needed to write these things down so that  
didn't for get them...and to let you know how much this  
all means to me...even thought things are rushed like  
they are..._**_**I'm sorry everything is happening so fast right  
now, **__**I know this is not what you expected for you wedding  
**__**day, but I want to make this days as special as I  
**__**can for you. First, open the carrier bag the attendant  
**__**gave you. You will find a beautiful tuxedo that's going  
**__**to look amazing on you. It's the perfect size and color.  
**__**Please don't laugh, but I picked out white for you...**_

_I laughed at his words...I get up and un zip the bag. Inside what a beautiful white tuxedo suite with the perfect cut, to fit me. It was so perfect. I sit back and continue to read..._

**_I picked white because it will bring out your ocean blue  
eyes that I fell in love with.  
O.k., now reach inside the left pocket. Inside you will find  
my engagement ring. I leave it with you so next time you  
you see it on me, it will be when you put it back on my  
finger and I will be pronounced your husband...I'm so  
excited..._**

_I reach inside the pocket and take out the ring that I gave Sonny only a few hours ago...I read over the inscription again...**Will and Sonny Forever**...I remember all this thing we went through to get to this point...The good times and the bad time...everything...And it feels like everything that has happened leading up to this was suppose to happen, this is was made us, US...We had to fight to be together, and in only a few short hours, he was going to be mine forever...I can't wait...So I read on..._

**_I'm sorry the we are not getting married the way we planned  
to, with all of our family and friends, and most of all, I'm  
sorry that I can't give you the wedding of your dreams, but  
I promise I will love you forever Will and nothing is ever going  
to change that...I promise to be the best husband to you and  
give you all the things you never had. I promise to cherish our  
love and never take it for granted. But most of all, I promise I  
__will support and take care of you __and your daughter until the  
__day that I die...I love you Will Horton...It's always been you..._**

At this point, I can barely breath...I'm gasping for air and fighting back the tears of joy...I feel my body floating on a cloud of thin air as I read over the words left by my one true love on a simple piece of paper...I gather myself back together to finish the letter...

**I won't be returning to the hotel Will, and please don't be mad, I'm**  
**doing this to make it special for us. It will give you time to think **  
**about it and to reflect on the great times that we have shared...**  
**God I miss you already... So baby, take a few moments for yourself**  
**and remember to breath, because I know you and your probably freaking **  
**out right now, and remember that in a few short hours, you will**  
**be my husband...And I can't wait...I will send the limo to pick you up **  
**at exactly 3 PM, he will take you to the city hall where we are to**  
**joined together forever...**

**I love you so much Will Horton XOXO**

**P.S. I will be the one standing at the altar waiting for you...**

_Yet again, I had to remind myself to breath...Sonny has always left me breathless, but this letter...I was amazing...I sit here and do exactly what Sonny asked. I'm remembering all our great times...and most of them take me back home to the little tan couch. It's where it all began... We fell in love, we fought, we laughed, we cried, we made up, we got engaged, all on that little tan couch. I wipe away the tears that are running on my face and laugh out loud...This time, these are tears of joy that Sonny brought to my life...I have never felt so secure in my own skin...ever...and it's all because of him..._

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

**Attendant:** , welcome back.

**Sonny:** Thank you Sir, have you delivered the package to ?

**Attendant:** Yes I have, he was just glowing with love. I could see it in his eyes.

**Sonny:** I know what you mean, his eyes are so beautiful...

_I day dream...Oh God I must look like and idiot._

**Sonny:** Sorry, I'm just so happy right now.

**Attendant:** I can see that Mr. Kiriakis, you look very happy and in love. I wish you both the best.

**Sonny:** Thank you Sir. So is my room ready yet?

**Attendant:** Sure is Mr. Kiriakis, Here is the key to the honeymoon suite.

**Sonny:** Perfect, this is wonderful, Will is going to be so excited. How can I ever thank you for everything you have done?

**Attendant:** Nothing at all. It's was truly my pleasure Mr. Kiriakis.

**Sonny:** Thank you again Sir. I'll make sure to leave you a nice reward for all your efforts.

**Attendant:** Thank you.

_I walk up to the elevator and wait for it to arrive...Only one hour to go...I feel the nerves kicking in...I think about Will hoping he is as excited as I am right now...I know I promise myself to stay away from him until we get to the church, but I need to see him...I can't stand to be away from him another moment...I must at lease check up on him...Or is that wrong?_

_I get to the 3rd floor where our room located and walk by slowly, trying not to seem like and idiot...Just in case someone walks by and I'm here at the door...room 316...and I stand there and wait...listening to see if I can hear him inside...I put my ear to the door to see if I can hear him...but I don't...It's quiet inside...But I feel him there...I know he's on the other side of that door and it's taking all I have inside me not to open this door and take him in my arms and kiss him...that's just how much I miss him right now...guess I'll see him soon enough, I must get ready because next time I see him, he will be my husband...Boy do I love the sound of that..._

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_I can believe Sonny got my exact size for the tuxedo. It fits me perfectly...I don't even recognize myself in the mirror...Damn Horton, you clean up nice! As I admire my husband's choice in clothing, I feel something...a feeling that he is near me...O.k. now I must be losing my mind...I swear I can feel him..._

_I really am losing it..._

_O.k. Horton, get your shit together...Your about to marry the man of your dreams...You can do this...Just remember to breath...Oh shit, I forgot something...My vows...I was writing them on the plane ride and totally forgot about them...What time is it? Oh God I need to hurry this up...Only forty five minutes left and I will be Will Horton-Kiriakis...Wow, where did that come from? Guess I answered my own question from a while ago...Will Horton-Kiriakis...Boy do I love the sound of that..._

**_knock knock_**

_The door again? Seriously? Oh...It might be Sonny...Without further hesitation, I get up and open the door..._

**Will:** Sonny?

_No one's there...Just as I was about to close it back, I looked down...To my surprise, there was a single long stem rose and a silver platter with a note..._

_I pick it up and it reads..._

**_Will,  
_****_ God knows we have sexed it up in lots of  
_****_different places and ways...but tonight as husband  
_****_and husband...our sex will be a true act of love  
_****_because we will be joined as partner for the rest  
_****_of out lives..._**

**_Jackson Kiriakis_**

_I close the door only to find myself pushed back against it...Heart melting of the simple words left by Sonny...We will be making love has husbands...Tonight, and for all the days of our lives..._

**_to be continued..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 10**

**(Will's POV)**

_I see the driver pulling up to a church thinking he has the wrong location...he must have gotten the direction wrong...something feels strange here...We get to a complete stop and he opens the door for me...Still puzzled as of why I'm here and not at the city hall, I decided to ask..._

**Will:** Excuse me Sir, but I think you got the wrong place.

**Driver:** I'm sorry Mr. Horton, Mr. Kiriakis gave me specific directions to bring you here at the church. This is actually where I dropped him off earlier as well.

**Will:** O.k. then, I think Mr. Kiriakis has yet again managed to blow me away...

**Driver:** Well seems like an amazing man Mr. Kiriakis.

**Will:** He sure is Sir, thank you so much for driving me here.

**Driver:** Your most welcome and congratulations to you both Mr. Horton.

**Will:** Thank you.

_AS the limo driver pulls out of the drive way, I make my way inside the church...With no idea what to expect next...I have learned with Sonny, to expect the unexpected...But never in a million years, was I ready for my next surprise..._

**Will:** Mr. and Mrs. Kiriakis...Oh my God, what are you doing here?

_I started to cry, bawling like a baby..._

**Justin:** Did you really think we were going to miss out on your wedding?

**Will:** Oh my God...I can't even talk right now...I can't believe you are really here...

**Adrienne:** It's alright Will, come here...

_She embraced me in her arms...holding me tight, as the tears came down my face...My body shaking from the shock of having Sonny's parents here...I'm so happy...She pulls me back and looks at me before she speaks..._

**Adrienne:** You look so hansom Will. You are going to make Sonny's heart melt into a puddle of mush.

_I blushed..._

**Will:** Did you know he picked this out for me? He even got the perfect size too.

**Adrienne:** He always did have a great eye for picking the right things, if you know what I mean.

**Will:** Thank you so much for saying that Mrs. Kiriakis, you have no idea what that means to me.

**Justin:** I think we do Will, you are now part of the Kiriakis family.

_Just hearing them say I was part of the Kiriakis family, was more than my heart could take at the moment...This was so great of them to be here..._

**Will:** This is great of you to both to be here for Sonny, I...I'm so happy right now that I...

**Justin:** Can't breathe? These are called pre-wedding jitters my boy. We men all have them before we take the plunge.

**Adrienne:** Ha ha Justin very funny...But Will, we are not only here for Sonny, we are also here for you, I hope you know that.

**Will:** I know that now Mrs. Kiriakis. Thank you again...

**Justin:** Well, we have one more surprise for you Will, are you sure you can take one more?

**Will:** I'll try, but no guaranties...

_One more surprise...I don't know if I can take on more of those today...I'm not even married yet and Sonny already has me crying with all of his surprises...What did I ever do to deserve him...I'm a complete mess..._

_Justin pointed out to look behind me, as I turned to face the other way, I was greeted by no one other than my mom and my dad..._

**Will:** Mom, Dad Oh my God...This can't be for real?

_I stood there in complete shock...again..._

**Lucas:** It's real son, trust me. Get over here and give you dad a hug.

_I rushed over and fell apart in his arms...It took me a few moments to put the pieces together...Sonny did all this..._

**Will:** I can't believe your both here...

_I turned and hugged my mom too...She was crying as she usually does, but this time, I was crying along with her...I have never been happier to see my parents in my entire life...This was going to be a perfect day...My wedding day to Sonny...He made this all happen for me..._

**Sami:** You look beautiful Will. I can't believe my baby boy is getting married today.

**Will:** Oh mom...I can't believe it either. I'm very sorry if we had to rush into this but we...

_She cut me off..._

**Sami:** It's o.k. Will, you don't have to explain. Justin filled us in on the plane ride here. Even if this is not happening the way you planned, I know that you are doing the right thing. You love him Will. You always have, am I right?

**Will:** No words can tell you how much I love Sonny mom...He is my life...

**Sami:** Then we're happy for you Will.

**Will:** Thanks mom, dad, I really am happy...

**Justin:** Sorry to cut this short guys, but it's time...

**Will:** Mr. Kiriakis, wait up a moment please, I have something for Sonny.

**Justin:** Sure Will what is it?

**Will:** My ring...He left me his earlier today, and I didn't have to chance of the occasion to give him mine.

**Justin:** I'll be happy to give it to him Will.

**Will:** Oh and Mr. Kiriakis, please give him this note as well.

**Justin:** I will, see you out there son.

**Will: **Thank you...

_I gave a hug to my dad and he left to be seated with Justin and Adrienne...But I asked my mom to stay behind with me..._

**Will:** Mom?

**Sami:** Yes baby!

**Will:** Will you walk with my down the aisle? I'm afraid I might fall...And I might need someone to catch me, because I'm so nervous right now...

**Sami:** Will, I will always be there to catch you...Get over here so I can fix your collar and make you presentable to that hot looking Greek God waiting for you out there...

Hot looking Greek God? Oh God I'm about to pass out right now...I can't breathe...I never seen him in a tuxedo before...God it's going to be hard to keep my hands off him...O.k. Will, get your head out of you ass...It's time to marry Sonny...Breathe...

**Sami:** Deep breaths Will, your going to be fine...Come on...

_She took out her hand for me to take...I took it as lifted myself off the bench of the church entry way...She looked over at me once more and smiled...I smile back..._

**Sami:** You ready?

**Will:** Yes I am...Please take me to him mom, I can't stand to be away from him another moment...

**Sami:** Sure thing baby boy, let get you married...

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I stand here and wait...looking for the exact moment he walk through those doors...My hand are getting sweaty...my breathing is getting heaving and my heart beat is racing...Just at the thought of him...This is just one of the things he does to me...I look over at the small crowd who just walked in...Each and every one of them looking at me and smile...Me dad comes over to me and places in my hand, Will's ring...He also give me a note...It's from Will...He shakes my hand and takes his seat with mom...I'm almost afraid to read his note in front of everyone...I'm afraid I might lose it...But it's from Will...I can't wait to read it..._

**_Sonny,_**

**_ The moment is finally here,  
in just a few minutes, I will be  
standing next to you as your husband.  
I just wanted to say thank you for  
everything you have done for me  
to make this the best day ever.  
I love you and I can't wait to  
marry my best friend..._**

**_Love William Robert Horton-Kiriakis_**

_Well, it's too late, I lost it_...**_Love William Robert Horton-Kiriakis.._.**_I keep my head down for the crowd not to notice my tears...And this guy says he's not good with words...And yet he accomplishes to make me cry minutes before we get married...I'm so honored of him taking A part of me with my family name...This means so much to me...I wipe away the tears from my eyes when __I finally find the courage to raise my head to look up..._

_And there he is..._

_My heart starts pounding out of my chest...My face is tingles...Probably from the fact that I'm hyperventilating from the sight of the most beautiful man I have ever seen...He looks so hot in white...His blue eyes sparkle from the hundreds of candles that lights up the room...I whisper through my lips as our eyes are still locked to each other...****__"I love you..." __He smiles at me once before he take a deep breath...taking it all in...As h__e is about to start his walk down the aisle..._

**(Will's POV)**

_I take my first steps towards the aisle...Holding on for dear life on my mom's arm...Well that was until I saw him, looking down at the note I wrote him...He lifts his eyes to mine just as I walk through the door way entrance...locking them to mine...I come to a complete stop in my tracks...I'm paralyzed by his smile...__He looks so good...Just like my mom said, a Greek God...I must be the luckiest man on the face of this earth right now...I see his lips move, and even if I can't hear him, I know exactly what he is saying...He said** "I love you"**...I smile back at him and I know everything is going to be alright, because with him by my side, nothing can go wrong...I grab my mother's arm a little tighter, just to make sure I don't fall down, I take one last deep breath and start my way down the aisle to Sonny who is waiting for me..._

**___to be continued..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 11 **

**(Will's POV)**

_With each step I take forward, I get one step closer to Sonny...With each step I get closer, I am one step closer to realizing my dreams...to be with my one true love...I'm almost there..._

_I watch him as I get closer...only a few more steps to go...I see his face light up as I approach him...Flashing that amazing smile at me once again...I feel like I'm about to pass out...I close my eyes for a moment and follow my mother's lead...after a few seconds, we come to a complete stop and I know when I open my eyes next...I will see my Son...I feel my mother letting go as start to open them again, but I also feel something else...I feel Sonny hold my hand now...It's the best feeling in the world...I feel safe now...I know he is not going to let me fall...He promised..._

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I see him getting closer with each step that he takes, each second that passes, is a second less I have to spend without him...I know he's nervous, and so am I...He looks like an angel walking down that aisle, without a single flaw except for the fact that he is just so perfect...I can't help but smile..._

_He is almost here, and I can't wait another minute to touch him...I know it's only been a few hours, but that's just how much I miss him already...He is finally here and I see he closed his eyes again...He is afraid that he's going to fall...I will never let him fall...I reach out and I take his hand, he knows he made it...He knows I would never let him fall...I promised him...he opens his eyes, only to lock them to mine, as we both stand there together, on this day, ready to take the next step in our journey...But, I have one last surprise in store for him..._

**Will:** Uncle Eric? What are you doing here?

**Father Eric:** I heard my nephew was getting married today and needed someone to perform the ceremony. Thought he might like his Uncle to do it for him.

**Will:** Yes, for sure! This is so great...I couldn't ask for anything more.

**Father Eric:** Great, shall we begin?

**Will:** Yes! Let's do this...But first I need to say something...

**Father Eric:** Sure go ahead Will.

**Will:** Thank you.

_At that moment, he turned over to me..._

**Will:** Sonny, thank you so much for everything you have done...You have made this day the best day ever. I have no idea how you did all this, but I promise I will forever be grateful to you...So thank you for making me the happiest man ever...

**Sonny:** Your welcome...I love you so much Will...

_With that said, our ceremony began..._

* * *

**(The Ceremony)**

_**Father Eric:** Friends, we are joined here today to share with William and Jackson an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom together and now, they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one..._

**(The opening reading of prayer)**

_**Father Eric:** You were born together, and together you shall be forevermore.  
You shall be together when the white wings of death scatter your days.  
Aye, you shall be together even in the silent memory of God.  
But let there be spaces in your togetherness,  
And let the winds of the heavens dance between you.  
Love one another but make not a bond of love:  
Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.  
Fill each other's cup but drink not from one cup.  
Give one another of your bread but eat not from the same loaf.  
Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone,  
Even as the strings of the lute are alone though they quiver  
with the same music.  
Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping.  
For only the hands of Life can contain your hearts.  
And stand together, As one..._

___******Love is Patient**_

_Love is patient, love is kind._  
_It does not envy, it does not boast,_  
_it is not proud. It is not rude,_  
_it is not self-seeking,_  
_it is not easily angered,_  
_it keeps no record of wrongs._

_Love does not delight in evil_  
_but rejoices with the truth._  
_It always protects, always trusts,_  
_always hopes, always perseveres._  
_Love never fails. . . ._

_And now these three remain:_  
_faith, hope and love._

_But the greatest of these is love_

_I Corinthians 13:4-8, 13_

**Father Eric:** _The couple has chosen to write their own vows, so let's stand as these two heart pledge their love for each other._  
_William, you may go first..._

**(Will's Vows)**

**(Will's POV)**

_I reach inside the front pocket of my tuxedo, searching for my crumbled piece of paper that I had written my vows on...I'm so nervous that I can even find them...I start to panic...But then I'm reminded by the man standing next to me, by his simple touch, that I don't even need my crumbled piece of paper, that I know exactly what I want to say...Here goes..._

**_Will: _**

**_On June 23, 2011, my life got turned upside down with one simple hand shake..._**  
**_One simple touch of you and and I knew that you were a gift from heaven that_**  
**_just fell from the sky,from out of no where, ready to rock my world..._**  
**_There is something I never told you about that day, At the time it never seemed_**  
**_important, but standing here today, I feel that it's important for me to share with all_**  
**_of you..._**

**_On that day, I got up early and went to the church before I got ready for my_**  
**_graduation ceremony in search for some guidance, because at the time, I felt_**  
**_so lost inside my own skin. That day, I prayed to God to send me a sign that would_**  
**_help me through this rough time in my life, through these feelings and confusion_**  
**_I was going through...And at the time, I had no idea what it was...But on that day, God_**  
**_did answer my prayers...He sent me to most amazing sign...He sent me you..._**

**_With that said..._**

**_I, William Robert Horton, love you, Jackson Sonny Kiriakis, with all of my heart..._**  
**_You are my best friend, my one and the only man I want to spend the rest of my life with..._**  
**_Over the past year, we have grown together and learned a lot about each other and I look_**  
**_forward to spending the rest of my life learning more about you..._**  
**_I promise to always be there for you, to support you, to show you love and to tell you_**  
**_everyday just how a beautiful person you are..._**  
**_I love you so much, that no words can ever describe how much I truly love you..._**

**_So I stand here today in front of , our family, staring into your amazing chocolate brown_**  
**_eyes, and ask you a very important question;_**

**_Will you, Jackson Sonny Kiriakis, my best friend, my lover and my soul mate, take my hand _**  
**_in marriage, and be my husband?_**

_He stands there in tears...holding my hands, in front of God, as I wait for his answer..._

**Sonny:** I do...forever and always...I love you so much baby...

_**Father Eric:** _ _Jackson, when your ready..._

**(Sonny's vows)**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_Finally I get to make this man mine...I have waited so long for this, and finally, the day has come...I remember last year as we sat in Common Grounds talking to each other, as we sat on the **little tan couch**, a conversation we had about our dreams...and how we fear never to be able to find love...I look where we are now...He goes..._

**Sonny: **

**_I remember last year, we sat in the coffee shop, talking about things we wanted  
and the fears we had about marriage, finding love and settling down...Who knew  
that day, that we would have found this with each other..._**

**__****_Since the first day I met you, there has never been a doubt in my mind that one day,_**  
**_that I would make you my husband, and today here we stand..._**  
**_William Robert Horton, I love you, you are everything I've prayed for..._**  
**_You have shown me what love really is, you are comforting, loving, kind, genuine, _**  
**_and God has truly blessed me with you..._**

**_Today I choose you to be my husband to share God's plan for our lives together. _**  
**_I promise to honor, cherish and comfort you everyday. I will always be there, to help, _**  
**_and to give you the courage as we take this first step in our journey to forever... _**

**_I vow to be faithful with you and to have the patience that love demands._**  
**_ I will love you when we don't always see eye to eye. I promise to follow you through all _**  
**_of life's experiences as take this journey together. I truly believe that this is God's will. _**  
**_You are my best friend and my love grows for you more everyday..._**  
**_No matter what happens to us in the future, everyday that we are together is the greatest _**  
**_day of my life, I will always be yours...It's always been you...Nothing could ever change that..._**

**_So I stand here today to ask you this question..._**

**_ Will you, William Robert Horton, my best friend, supporter, my soul mate and my lover, do_**  
**_me the honor of being my husband?_**

_I stand and wait for his answer...Eyes still locked to each other...when he answers me..._

**Will:** Wait a minute, I need to think about this...I do...Did you even have to ask?

**Sonny:** Ha ha...very funny Horton...

_I hear the murmurs from the crowd laughing in the back ground at Will's latest declaration...Such a clown, always trying to make me have a heart attack...but it's all good...I love him so much..._

**(The exchange of rings)**

**Father Eric:**_Please repeat after me..._

**Will:**_ "I William Robert Horton, give you Jackson Sonny Kiriakis this ring, as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."_

_I place the ring on the third finger on his right hand, and look up to him and smile..._

**Sonny:** _ "I Jackson Sonny Kiriakis give you William Robert Horton this ring, as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."_

_I place the ring on his third finger on his right had and whisper to him..."I love you..."_

**(The Closing)**

** Father Eric:**_May your hearts be joined forever in love with each other both until the end of your days...  
I bless you both with the presence of God on this day, March 15 of 2013...  
By the power vested in me by the State of New York, _

_I now pronounce you as partners for life. You may now kiss your husband...  
_

**Sonny:**_ I thought this moment would never get here...Get your butt over here Horton..._

**Will:**_ With pleasure Kiriakis..._

**(Will's POV)**

_I grabbed him with all of my strength, and pulled him in as we consumed our first kiss as husbands...This kiss was different, because no matter how tight I held him, it was not tight enough...No matter how much passion went into it, it wasn't passionate enough...Even our most passionate kisses, couldn't compare to how much he means to me right now...I couldn't get enough of him..._

**(Sonny's POV)**

_He held me in his arms, so tightly that I couldn't even breathe, We kissed like never before...This was our first kiss as husbands...God I missed those lips...Even If I have kissed those lips a million times before, nothing compared to what I feel for him right now...This kiss was perfect...I love kissing my husband...Love the sound of that..._

**(Introduction of the newlyweds)**

**Father Eric:**_ "It's with great honor, that I present to you Mr. William and Mr. Jackson Horton-Kiriakis" _

**(Will's POV)**

_As my Uncle Eric concluded the ceremony, our family's stood and applauded us with much happiness and grace...But all I could hear or see was Sonny...We laced our fingers together and gave each other one last kiss before we made out way outside of the church...Ready to start our new lives together...Our new beginning..._

**_To be continued..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 12**

**(Will's POV)**

_As we get back to the hotel, I start getting really nervous...Remembering the words left on the little card with the long stem rose_...**********_our sex will be a true act of love..._**_I can't help but to be baffled by these words..._

_We manage our way passed the reception without looking like complete idiots, because we can't keep out hands off each other for a single moment..._

___Once we get to our hotel room door, we both stumble as we remove our tuxedo jackets, h_e kisses me deeply and I lose my focus...That's just one of the things that he does to me...

_He stands there in front of me totally giving himself to my desires, he spoke not a single word to me for minutes, letting me take the first step...Our first steps as husbands...I need to remind myself to breath again, as I am taken away by his beauty once more...He is so breath taking...So amazing..._

_I push him slowly into a deep kiss until his back brushed up against the door...only to deepen it as we press our body's together for a few moments...He ran__ his hands up and down my back, causing me to shiver because of his soft and warm touch...Pushing me further into him as I forcefully opened my mouth onto his once more..._

_I took a step back to look at him...I see his pure beauty glowing...He smiles...His smile is contagious...causing me to smile back at him as well..._

_I decided on making this a whole new experience for us, I want to take my time not only make to each other, but I also want our body's to make love..._

**Will: **Sonny?_  
_

**Sonny:** Yeah...

_He manages to speak...His heart is racing..I can hear it...because so is mine..._

**Will:** Dance with me...Please...

_I manage to say... I'm trying to catch my breath from the kiss we just shared...My emotions are running on high at the moment...but I want to feel his body, holding mine as we sway together..._

**Sonny:** Anything you want..., this is our night...We only get to do this once...So let's make the most of it...

**Will:** God I love you so much Jackson Horton-Kiriakis...

_Our foreheads now pressed together..._

**Sonny:** I love you so much William Horton-Kiriakis...

_He let's go of me for just one moment, just long enough to hit the play button on the stereo...I was our song...the perfect song...You're still the one...He had everything perfectly set up..._

_The room was light up by candles everywhere...A serving tray filled with strawberry's and champagne was placed next to the bed...A bed that was fully covered by rose petals...a perfect romantic setting for our first night as husbands..._

_He comes back to me and pulls me in close...I lose all feeling in my body the moment he placed his arms around my waist, I am mesmerized by his touch as I follow his lead by wrapping mine around his neck...Our faces lay against each other and our bodies begin to sway to the music...He sing the lyrics in my ear...**"You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to, you're still the one I want for life..."** as I run my fingers up and down the back of his head and through his luscious brown hair...with each stroke, he shivers...He loves it when I play in his hair...It turns him on...but he yet, he stays calm..._

_Our bodies dance with each other, but I want to feel more..._

_As we dance, I start to unbutton his shirt...One button at a time, slowly exposing the region of his body that I love the most. Because that where his heart lies, deep inside, and I know, it beats just for me...  
_

_He continues his song to me...**"You're still the one that I love, the only on I dream of, you're still the one I kiss good night..."** How I love the sound of his voice...It calms my heart and fills my body with tenderness...I feel the warmth of his chest underneath my finger tips, as I run them slowly up to his shoulders, only to remove the extra clothing standing between me and his half exposed body. Now, __his shirt is completely off...I look at him as he stands before me, my eyes are burning by his beauty...I have in front of me, the sexiest man in the world, and he is all mine to take...Mom was right, he really does look like a Greek God..._

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I shiver...He as been running his fingers through my hair for over a minute and I still have no idea how I can keep myself from ripping off his cloth...He is so hot...But I promised myself to keep calm and make the most of our one night of honeymoon that we get to share together..._

_He has just removed my shirt...I do the same to him...His body is like a dream of never-ending beauty...I just can't stop looking at him...From day one, I always knew he would be mine...And now that he is, I will love him, support him and take care of him forever...I will he his biggest fan..._

_I continue my song to him...**"Just look at us holding on, we're still together, still going strong..."** I feel his hands shaking as he is trying to undo my pants...So cute, like it's the first time we make love...I help him out so he doesn't start to get all flustered...He does that when he can't reach his goal...I do the same to him, only this time, I basically ripped them off...I must keep calm again, because I'm about to ship the hell out of him..._

_We are now standing with nothing but our boxers...Now, it's my turn to return to gesture. I slide my finger underneath the waistband of his boxers as I slowly work both hands underneath the fabric...I slide both of my hand towards the back and grab his ass along the way, pulling the fabric down as I hold on to him a little tighter...His body is now fully exposed to me... I'm drowning in a sea of infinitive tears inside, once again, his never-ending beauty got the best of me..He looks at me with such love in his eyes, He's like a dream that will last forever...our forever..._

_He pulls away from me, just for a second...long enough to take a glance at my body...I can't feel myself again...Within seconds, he pulls me in close...I shake and shiver just to feel him breathe..He traces the line of my body as he now removes my boxers...sending sparks directly to my soul as I feel my heart explode..._

_I grab him immediately and crash into him with burning desire...Our lips battle it out...I have been kissed by the lips of an angel, my angel...Both caught up in this moment, so hard to hold back when I'm holding him in my arms... We continue our dance until we realize that we have reached our destiny...the night is just getting started...We have so much more to enjoy, but I can't even think, because his lips just reached mine again, swallowing me whole..._

**(Will's POV)**

_We have now made our way to the bed of roses that Sonny had set up for our special night. I lower him gently on the bed, and slowly crawl my way on top of him keeping once again our eyes connected... I see his ____dark chocolate eyes _looking into mine...I still can't believe these eyes will be mine forever now..._We have been together many times, but I truly _want to _make this as special as possible for him...for us..._

**Will:** Sonny, I know we have done this so many times before, but this time , let's throw away the map and rediscover each other...We can do this like this is our first time...and get to know each other body all over again...as a new start on our new life...

**Sonny:** What do you mean Will?

**Will:** Well just lay back and let me start, I think you will see what I mean...

**to be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 13**

**(Will's POV)**

_I start by sliding my hand down between his legs...but not to his sexual regions, but to places that I haven't explored before..._

_I start by slipping one of my hand under one his thighs...and pull myself up towards him...kissing the inner side of it while running his hand up and down the back of his thigh...Sonny leans his legs slightly, inviting my touch, inviting my kisses as I lick my way to his upper leg...He is feeling a sensation that he has yet to have felt before...I start going back down, retracing each step that I did so the other side of his body can also enjoy it...As I go to reach for his erection, he whispers to me..."**stop..**"_

_Suddenly, he doesn't want his erection to be touched..he wants to enjoy these new things...things he didn't know could arouse him so much...and not even really sexual...So I decided to take this to a whole new level of enjoyment for him...I was getting a little hungry..._

_I look down at his body, my mouth and my tongue are longing to slip onto the fullness of his erection, It's taking all I have inside to keep me from licking and sucking at it...But I want to make him feel tenderness, but my body is fully driven by the fact that I can't have him right then and now, that I'm trying to distract myself by exploring more his his great body..._

_So I bend down and kiss his stomach...I proceed with my journey by dragging my lower lip up to his abs and on to his chest with an almost primal growl...my hunger was being shown...Causing his body to rises up, begging for more...How could I refuse that?_

_I want to slow down, because I don't wan't Sonny to release so early...There is so much more we can do...I don't know if I can hold back much longer..._

_I continue my my way up towards my destination...his lips...Using my mouth, I reach for his nipples, I start gently, but as I start to bit them softly, I become more aggressive as I pull the hardened flesh with my teeth, causing his head to arch back...moaning..._

**Sonny:** More...I want more...

**Will:** your wish is my command...

_I now change positions, place my legs one on each side of him...Letting him feel the hardness of my erection on is stomach as move up once more...His hands move down to my ass, causing me to lose focus...Without hesitation, I grab them, placing them on each side of his head, and with force, I hold him into place...I then lean down and force my mouth on to his...Our lips part and I let my tongue slide into his mouth...He closes his lips on it, and sucks it gently...I pull my tongue back and invites his in...I want to suck in his sweetness too with more force than him...Our lips part once again..._

**Will:** Sonny, I can't hold on much longer, I may need to let go...

**Sonny:** Not yet baby...I want more...please don't stop...

**Will:** I don't think I'll be able to stop even after I have spent...

**Sonny:** Let me go and I will continue...I'm feeling a little hungry at the moment...How about some dessert?

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I reach over and pull the serving tray filled with strawberry's and champagne...I stay in position and grab a strawberry and bring it up to my mouth...I bit only a portion of it and leave it inside my mouth for him to take...Grabbing his head, I pull him in for a kiss...He slides his tongue inside searching for it...he battles with me until he finds it and swallows it whole..._

**Will:** I want more...

**Sonny:** Oh, so you want to play this game now?

**Will:** Yes I do...

_I decide to tease him..._

**Sonny:** Alright then, game on...But remember, there are rules...

**Will:** What rules?

**Sonny:** No touching, you can just use your mouth...

**Will:** Oh my God Sonny, how in the hell am I gonna do that?

**Sonny:** You will have to think of a way, because I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it...

_I smile my evil sexy smile at him..._

_I grab another berry from the bowl, but instead of giving it to him... I place it on my stomach, just at the tip of my cock and Will has to go down and get it...Without touching my erection..._

_He looks at me and laughs..._

**Will:** You call this fair game?

_He said in angst...but yet, still laughing..._

**Sonny:** My game, my rules...

_I smiled..._

**Will:** And you expect me to not do a bit more than just get the strawberry?

**Sonny:** Nope...

**Will:** Your so gonna get it later Son...

**Sonny:** I expect nothing less...

_He places his arms each side of me and lowers himself down to grad the fruit...He goes in slowly, teasing me along the way...I feel his skin rubbing against my heated throbbing cock...That has a mind of his its own right now...I want nothing more than to feel the wetness of his mouth on it...But, I most hold on a bit longer...Before I cave in...Will gets back up on his knees and looks at me in victory...So he wants to be tempted...I'll give him something he wont be able to pull away from..._

_I take one last strawberry and bite only half of it...I reach over to take a drink of champagne to wash it down...He looks at me...as to what I'm doing with the other half..._

_I reach over and grab my cock, taking the remaining berry and rub it over the tip...causing the juice to flow out of the berry and run down my length...I look over at him and can't help but smile...He looks defeated...I can't help myself, he is so cute...I must tease him a bit more..._

**Sonny:** I know you want to lick it...

**Will:** Sonny...I...

**Sonny:** You what Will...Tell me?

**Will:** I can't play this game anymore, I'm sorry...

**Sonny:** Yes you can...Imagine how good it would feel when slide your mouth over the dripping wet strawberry juice...

**Will:** Sonny stop it...

_I continue to make his squirm..._

**Sonny:** I know you want to suck on it Will, just say it...

**Will:** I warned you Sonny, stop it...

_I see him about to lose control, damn, this is so hot...I decide to push him over the edge..._

**Sonny:** Make me!

_He attacks...Taking me all in...Riding his mouth up and down my shaft...Licking each and every single drop of strawberry juice in site...He lets go for a second, just long enough to gasp for air just long enough for him to catch his breath so he can continue licking and sucking at it...I look down at him long enough to get a glimpse of him devouring me completely...I let my head fall back as I bit away at my lower lip...I moan, and leaned forward to grab a hold o__f his head...I run my fingers through his hair, felling each motion he makes as he continues to take me in...I pulls at the sheets from the pleasure I'm feeling...I can't hold it in much longer...but I'm sure not gonna make him stop...I never felt this before..._

**Sonny:** Don't stop...

I beg him...God this feels so good...I never felt so aroused in my entire life...

**Sonny:** Oh baby...that feels to good...

I can't help myself from crying out in fill the room with my moans...But I need to take control...I'm about to explode...But not yet...It's my turn to enjoy my husband...

Will finally pulled himself off, after a few minutes...And slid his way back up my body and kissed my lips...He knew we had more to explore with each other...My mouth opened to taste the juice that remained in his mouth...He pulled back and looked at me...At that moment, I felt like I was in heaven...My beautiful husband was holding me in his arms, rubbing his fingers along my face, looking at me like I was the most important person in the world...

**Sonny:** I love you so much Will.

**Will:** I love you too Sonny...I'm so glad we did this...

**Sonny:** Did what? Eat berries?

**Will:** No silly, get married...

**Sonny:** I know, I was just messing with ya...

**Will:** I know...I'm just so happy right now...

He smiled...His happiness just shined right through...More of a reason for me to love him more if that's even possible...

**Sonny:** Will?

**Will:** Yeah?

**Sonny:** Is it my turn to explore your body?

**Will:** Yeah, I guess it is.

**Sonny:** Great! Because I'm gonna need you to trust me again.

**Will:** What do you mean trust you again?

_I don't answer him right away, and I get up from the bed and reach inside the honeymoon care package that came with the room and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs... I turn to him giving him the evil eye once again...He looks like he's about to faint..._

**Sonny:** You trust me right?

**to be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**I dedicate this chapter once again to my dear friend Mike, without you, I would be lost...Thank you again for help out this crazy lady 3**

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 14**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_He had the look of fear on his face...I almost laughed, but I tried to keep it together...I want him to trust me..._

**Will:** Oh my God Sonny! What have you done with my husband?

**Sonny:** Hey, your the one who made me king of the bed room...Remember?

**Will:** I was hoping you forgot that.

**Sonny:** Nope, not a chance...I'll never forget that night you screamed out "Oh Sonny...Oh baby...Your my King...Please lead me to your throne..."

I couldn't help but bust out into laughter...

**Will:** You're not serious? Are you?

**Sonny:** Yes I am...

_I wasn't going to back out...this was my turn to pleasure him...With the look of defeat, he gave me the evil eye, and started to play along...Oh I am so going to enjoy this..._

**Sonny:** Come here for a minute.

**Will:** What for?

**Sonny:** Trust me Will, please...I will never hurt you...

**Will:** I know...but...

**Sonny:** No but's...Just Come here...

_He decided to give in to my demands...He moved himself closer to me...but not close enough..._

**Sonny:** Closer...

_I whispered..._

_He slid down until his body was half way down the bed...I didn't want to cuff him right then and there...I wanted to enjoy this moment...I get up from the bed looking for something I could use for blind fold him...When I spotted my tie on the floor...I picked it up and walked back over to the bed..._

_I crawl up behind him straddling my legs around him one on each side so his back would be against my chest..._

_I start slowly, by massaging his shoulders...going down to his arms...I just wanted to feel his skin underneath my finger...His body was like a rock guitar...each muscle was the perfect shape...each curve was at the perfect place, and if I played him right, I can make him sing like a rock star...But I had to hold back...Just touching him caused me to get aroused..._

_I didn't want to freak him out, so I decided to decided to take it slow...I lifted my himself behind him so I am now kneeling on the bed...I reach for his face...turning his head slightly so I could have a better angle so our lips could meet...I felt his tongue brushing on my bottom lip...In the heat of the moment, I let mine slide out and lick across his with one single stroke...leaving him wanting more...He sat there with his mouth half open...gasping to breathe...by this one simple touch of our tongues brushing together...His eyes were now closed..._

_I reach over and grab the tie, I start by wrapping it around his neck...Rubbing the fabric on his skin so he could feel the silk before I made my next move...I whispered in his ear** "trust me Will..."** before I wrapped the tie around his eyes...I pulled him back lowered myself onto him, leaving him no time to react to the blindfold that was on his head...I felt his pulse increase rapidly...Feeling helpless underneath my body..._

_I now rubbed my hands along both sides of his body reaching out for his arms...lifting them over top of his head as I reached for the hand cuffs...I wrap them around the headboard as I slap the first one on his left wrist...as I sprinkle him with kisses, starting at his chest as I worked my way up his neck, ending with a full opened mouth kiss consuming him entirely as I pulled his right arm in and slapped the other one on...He moaned as reality soon hit and realized he was never getting near his desired location...I was now the King of the bed room, and he was at my mercy..._

_I pulled myself back down from him...taking position between his legs while I pulled up the serving tray closer to the bed...I want to make sure he was fine before I proceeded with my next move...So I thought I would ask..._

**Sonny:** You alright baby...

**Will:** I guess so...I'm just a little freaked out at the moment...

**Sonny:** I know, just try to relax honey...I promise I'll take care of you...forever...

**Will:** I know Son, but I can't see you or touch you...not easy you know?

**Sonny:** I'm sure it's isn't, but Will, why don't you let your other senses guide you...

**Will:** What do you mean my other senses?

**Sonny:** Let me show you...Just trust me...

_I place him into position and place a willow under his head so he is comfortable...before I started my little game of experimentation...I pick up a berry from the tray and place it under Will's nose..._

**Sonny:** Smell...

**Will:** Smells like chocolate.

**Sonny:** Right...Now open your mouth and taste...

_He opens his mouth and lets me enter the berry half way...Taking a small bit off the tip where the chocolate was..._

**Sonny:** So, how was that?

**Will:** Delicious...

**Sonny:** Great, o.k so now you get it...Use your ears to listen, your mouth to taste and your nose to smell and...

**Will:** And what?

**Sonny:** Feel me touching you, smell you and taste you...Let your senses guide you...

**(Will's POV)**

_This was getting to be one interesting evening...Never imagined I would be locked up in hand cuffs, blindfolded in a honeymoon suite, and married to the most amazing man in the world...I guess dreams do come true..._

_I lay back and try to relax as I listen and try to find out what he is going to do next...but I can't hear a sound..._

_Before I knew it, I felt his body pressing down against mine...feeling the warmth of him on top of me caused me to tense up and try to pull him in...For a moment, I forgot I was in restraints..._

_I let him enjoy this moment of empowerment, because tonight, it's all about us rediscovering each other, and boy do I ever want to discovered at the moment...  
_

_I smell his vanilla shampoo, as his hair brushes across my face...I feel him biting away at my neck, firmly, but tenderly as he reaches my secret spot behind my left ear...Once he got there, he lingers...Kissing and sucking at the soft sensitive skin...causing me to moan and squirm underneath him...I feel him breathing...He whispers in my ear...**"What else do you want?..."**__  
_

**Will:** Oh God Sonny...

_I let out momentarily ...enjoying every minute of it...feeling my erection throbbing with each kiss from his warm supple lips...I want to be kiss those lips...I want to taste them...now..._

**Will:** Let me taste you Sonny...

_I begged..._

_I felt him reach out...I could hear him taking a bit of something...Within seconds, I felt his lips pressing against mine as he ran his finger through my hair...still gasping for air, I opened my mouth to let him in...I wanted to taste...I reach inside with my tongue to find the what he was hiding from me...I tasted the juice from the strawberry... After a fair fight, he pushed the piece of berry inside my mouth, biting on my lower lips...pulling it gently as he moves away to his next destination...Still trying to recover from the touch of his mouth watering tongue on mine, I'm finally able to swallow the berry...He tastes so good...Best berry I ever ate..._

_He continues his journey down, this time, he bits along my chin as he passes by...I feel something warm now on my chest...I smell chocolate...Oh my gosh..._

_My chest was covered with warm chocolate...I can feel him looking at me, even though I can't see him...I know...that's just something we share between us...I can feel his eyes burning into me...I hear his breathing getting deeper...He just can't get enough of this Irish stud..._

___He traces my body with his lips...licking and sucking each and every drop of the dark confection that covered my body...mumbling through his lips with each and every taste..."God you taste good..." "You are so delicious..." "Your body is mouth-watering..." I pull on the hand cuff, wanting to be released so I could touch him...his body...He was causing me to react and almost growl out at Sonny..._

**Will:** Sonny, I can't do this anymore...I...Need to touch you..._  
_

**Sonny:** Relax baby...You're just enjoying it as much as I am...

**Will:** Yes I'm enjoying it, but for God sake baby...I can't take much more of this...I'm so horny right now and...

**Sonny:** And what?...Tell me what you want...

**Will:** Touch me Sonny...

**Sonny:** Touch you where?... Here?

_He lowered himself slightly down the King size bed kneeling beside me so he could have a better angle at his target... He started by touching the inside of my legs...slowly moving up my thigh...touching me like he never touched me before...Once he reach the length of my erection, I knew I was a done for...His touch was getting the best of me..._

**Sonny:** Tell what else you want...

**Will:** Sonny...

_I barely was able to say...forcing the words out of my mouth in the complete state of shock caused by his touch...My whole body was in pain by holding back...I couldn't take it no longer..._

**Sonny:** Tell me Will...

_He said to me in his husky voice...I tried to wrap my mind on what was going on between us...Somehow, I found the courage to tell him what I wanted...Leaving me giving in to my deepest desire..._

**Will:** I...I want you to taste me Sonny...

_It's what I wanted..._

_I feel him place his legs on each side of me...inhaling the smell of his cologne as he made his decent...His lips kissed up and down the length of my erection...The feeling of his soft lips was almost too much to bare... I jerked my head back as the same time he flicked his tongue on the tip, tasting the salty substance dripping out...That's when I felt his mouth consuming my fullness...I was now making sounds that even I couldn't recognize...I caught my lip between my teeth...I felt like my head spinning in circles...His actions got more wetter and hotter and more demanding by the second...Devouring me...He stopped for a second...In a heated tone...he spoke..._

**Sonny:** Is that what you wanted...?

**Will:** Oh God yes...Sonny...I wanted...I love it when you suck me...

_Oh God! Did I just say that out loud? This is what his hot, wet and consuming lips does to me...I knew if he didn't stop, he was going to be splattered within seconds...I wasn't done yet...I wanted to taste him again..._

**Sonny:** You're so fucking hot Will...I can't get enough off you...

_As he fastened his lips onto me once again...Still blinded by the fabric...I pictured him in my mind...I pictured him sucking on me, each motion he uses...they way his eyes get when he looks back at me to see if I'm enjoying it...Shit...I feel like I'm about to cum...No..._

**Will:** Stop...

_I screamed...I didn't want it to end like this..._

**Sonny:** I can't stop baby...

**Will:** Sonny, I can't take this anymore...

**Sonny:** Tell me what you want me to do...but please, don't ask me to stop...

_Before I could even make another move, his raised his hands up and removed the cuffs. ..He pulled me into position underneath him...My hand were now free...Immediately latched onto his cock and placed it between my thighs..._

**Sonny:** Will...

_He said, but He might as well not have said anything...Our body's had a mind of their own..._

_Suddenly I grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled his head down...I stopped at his lips...That was the moment our eyes met once again...We held on to this moment...For a second, we were the only one's the existed in the world..._

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I teased him with my hardness...rubbing the tip against his hole...His legs spread at the touch of my erection...His body was set to one thing...having me inside him...He let out a moan and pierced the air..._

**Will:** Now...please...

_He pleaded...His beautiful blue eyes looking straight up at me...his begging eyes...I could never say no to him, but I wanted to hear him say it..._

**Sonny:** Tell me you what you want baby...

**Will:** Please...

_He cried..._

**Sonny:** Say it...I want to hear your voice...

**Will:** God Sonny!...I want to feel your smooth and firm cock...I have waited all night to have it be a part of me...inside me...

**Sonny:** Yes...Will...Oh yes...I want you so bad right now...

_I leaned over and grabbed the lube from my travel bag, he watched as I applied a generous amount to my pulsing cock...He positioned his legs around my thighs as I thrusted into him...I felt his hole expand as I pushed inside...taking me all in...as he tightened his grip on me locking me inside...Both our body's were now throbbing I anticipation of making love to each other...I started by slowly, but after a whole night of discovering each other, we need to consume it..._

_That night we made love for hours...We enjoyed each and every moment of being with each other...Our lips never parted for a moment the whole time our bodies were connected...With a fever we had never shared before...because this time we are true partners..legally, and in our hearts...to be coupled together in the ultimate intimate act, and to express our love physically in a way we can't convey in words...This is what I want to share with him...with each other...Will and Sonny...our own Wilson4Ever..._

**_to be continued..._**


	15. Chapter 15

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 15**

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE, FIRST OFF I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS WHO ARE READING MY STORY, YOU ARE MAKING THE LITTLE TAN COUCH INTO AN ADVENTURE FOR ME...**

**SO THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT OF A CHALLENGE FOR ME, THIS STORY HAS WHAT IS CALLED A PREQUEL, BEFORE WRITING THE LITTLE TAN COUCH, I WROTE A CHAPTER CALLED THE LOVE LETTER...THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN PART 1 OF THE STORY, SO I WANTED TO INTRODUCE IT BACK TO THE LITTLE TAN COUCH...**

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_We held each other for hours after making love...Just taking it all in...I have never felt so close to someone before in my entire life...It's like he's a part of me now...he completes me...We lay next to each other with our body's aligned turned to our sides, just gazing in to each others eyes...We don't speak, because in this moment, no words are needed..._

_He reaches for my hand and lifts it to his mouth where is lips kisses it and lowers it back down...We stayed like that for a few more minutes before I finally spoke..._

**Will:** You know you're so amazing?

**Sonny:** Yeah...I do...You tell me everyday, but do you know that your amazing too?

Will: Not really, You tell me, but I have a hard time to believe it...

_All of a sudden, all the things from my past came rushing back into my mind...The lies, the secrets, the pain...everything..._

**Sonny:** Hey...What's wrong?

**Will:** I'm sorry...Reality just bit me in the ass.

**Sonny:** Will, come on, this is our wedding night...

**Will:** I know, but we have to get back to Salem tomorrow and get ready for the hearing, and I keep thinking about everything that's happen...

**Sonny:** Will, please stop it...We are going to get through this together...you and me...

**Will:** I know, but still, it's hard not to think about all the crap I put you through...

**Sonny:** I understand, but look at us now...We are married, your my husband and, we are going to be dad's soon...

_Hearing those words come out of his mouth..."we are going to be dad's..." was a lot to take in...I'm so happy with Sonny...I said the only words I could think of that were right in this moment..._

**Will:** I love you!

**Sonny:** I love you too, but, do sit and think about what would have happened if I never found your letter?

**Will:** Everyday...I so glad that you did...

_The letter, a small piece of paper that I poured my heart and soul into...that I wasn't even going to give him...that fell out of my back pack, did I say by accident? Sonny says it fell from heaven...I say it was pure faith...Faith brought us back together where we belong..._

**Sonny:** I glad too, It brought me back you...And I'm so grateful for that.

**Will:** So am I Sonny...You are the best thing that happened to me...

**Sonny:** And you too me...

**Will:** Sonny?

**Sonny:** Yeah?

**Will:** Can you tell me the story again of how you found it and how you came back to me?

**Sonny:** Again? I have told you this over 10 times in just a few weeks...

**Will:** I know, but I love hearing it...Please?

**Sonny:** O.k... For you, anything.

_He pulls me in close, so my body is resting upon his...I rest my head on his chest and listen to his heart as he starts to tell me the story...Even if I heard this story many times before, this is still feel like a new story each and every time he tells it to me...I better get comfortable, he is about to start..._

**Sonny:** Your ready?

**Will:** Yes I am...

**Sonny:** _ Where should I start...I was working late that night when T. came in and wanted to talk to me. At first I was was hesitant, I really had nothing to say to him. But, he said he had some thing to tell me about you. So I stopped what I was doing and we went over to a table and started talking. He started be telling me how much, you still loved me...At first I didn't believe him, because you said you only wanted to be friends, but after a while, he got me thinking. I had no idea you had seen Brian kissing me that night, so I really had no idea where that was coming from..._

_He then told that you needed me, that you were at the hospital with Gabi, and that your daughter was in danger...And that's when it hit me...My life flashed before my eyes..._

* * *

**THE LOVE LETTER**

**(SONNY'S POV)**

_My life flashed before my eyes like a bolt of lightning. The pain I was feeling had disappeared. I could not feel anything. The word coming from T. mouth were now just a blur. My mind could not focus on anything except him...my Will. I had just got the news about his daughter being in jeopardy. Gabi went into premature labor and she was in danger...Will's daughter was in danger... I kept asking myself what if? What if Will and I were still together? This would be my baby girl too...What if I would have never told Will I didn't want kids until I'm 40, maybe he would have told me the truth. What if I forgive him, and he takes me back, would I be able to be a part of his life with his daughter? I had to push these what if's out of my mind and regain focus, because I needed to be there for my friend. Will needed me more then anyone else. I promised I would always be there. And this is me keeping my promise._

**Sonny:** I have to go.

**T.:** Where?

**Sonny:** The hospital, I need to be there for Will.

**T.:** Good luck Sonny

**Sonny:** Thank you.

_I remember asking Holly to close up the Common Grounds for me and hurried to rush out the door. But before I knew it, I was face to face with Brian. I had to leave right away, I needed to be with Will, but I also had to explain to him that we were never going to be more then friends. No matter how hard I tried, I'm not able to get Will out of my heart. I feel in love with him...and a love like ours does not die that easy. Even if Will request to only be friends, If friends is the only things we can be, then a friends is what I will become. In hopes someday, I will be able to forgive him, and the he can fall in love with me again. I remember looking up at Brian's face. Seeing the hurt in his eyes ...He knew I was in love with Will even after all the lies and the hurt. No one could ever replace my Will...But I didn't have time to explain, leaving him there with nothing but question marks all over his face..._

_I'm running down the hall way of the hospital, look everywhere for him, and yet I can't seem to find him. I spot Sami and Rafe in front of the nurses desk, so Will must be close. I need to find him to let him know he's not alone. That I'm there for him. Always..._

**Sonny: **Hey Mrs. Brady have you seen Will?

**Sami:** Sonny, hey what are you doing here?

**Sonny:** I'm here to find Will, I really need to talk to him, do you know where he is?

**Sami:** Yes he is in the lounge two doors to the right.

**Sonny: **Thank you Mrs. Brady.

_I rushed off in angst to find him. I couldn't wait a minute longer. I needed to be by his side. Once I got to the lounge, I saw him. A complete mess, of tears and pain. He needed me. I had no idea what to do. Should I walk in and take him in my arms? Should I announce myself first? Or should I just be Sonny? Will's Sonny... I walked up to him and laid my hand on his shoulder. Hoping he would let me be there for him. I will always remember the look on his face when he saw me. He beamed like the Sunshine. I immediately took him in my arms and held him dearly. Wanting to make sure he felt like he was not alone anymore. That I was there with him, through all his fear and pain. I am his friend, but why do I feel like we are still more then just friends? Am I missing something? Why does he want to just be friends now? I have to stop asking myself these questions because Will needs me right now, focus Sonny, time to let go..._

**Will:** Sonny, what are you doing here?

**Sonny:** I heard about Gabi and your baby. I wanted to make sure you were alright.

**Will:** Thank you so much for coming, I'm about to loose my mind here. There is no news yet. The doctors are doing their best to stop the labor. I'm so scared of loosing my daughter Sonny, she is all I have left...

_He cried of the thought of being alone, without his daughter. He would never be alone. I'll always be there for him. He has no reason to feel alone, but does he know that?_

**Sonny:** Will, come here.

I held him in my arms once again. Nothing felt more natural and normal for me, then to hold my Will again. But, He was not my Will anymore...

**Sonny:** She is going to be fine Will, the doctors are going to make sure of that.

**Will:** I sure hope so, I'm really glad your here.

**Sonny:** I'm really glad to be here too.

**Will:** But what about your date with Brian?

**Sonny:** Brian and I are just friends Will. I told him today that's all I could be to him. A friend...

**Will:** But, I saw you kissing him last week, and Brian said...never mind...

**Sonny:** What did Brian say Will?

**Will:** Well, he implied you had sex.

**Sonny:** What? I never had sex with him Will believe me or not. We kissed, but that was it. I tried to get over you, but my heart wouldn't let me.

**Will:** What are you saying Son.?

**Sonny:** What I'm...

_We got cut off._

**Sonny:** Hey Camron, any news?

**Will:** Is my daughter O.k.?

**Cameron:** Yes, she is going to be fine. We managed to stop the labor from progressing. Both Gabi and the baby are fine.

**Will:** Thank God! Thank you so much Cameron, you are a miracle worker.

**Cameron:** Your most welcome Will. Try to get some rest. You have been here all night.

**Will:** I will, thank you again.

_I now see him happy again. He is smiling my favorite smile right at me. The one that he smiles when he is on top of the world overfilled with joy. He looks at me with his beautiful blue eyes, he melts my heart with just one glance. I want to hold him so bad, but I'm terrified to move. I let him decide what he wants to do. Within seconds, he is in my arms. I can't remember the last time, I felt him so close to me. I can smell his hair...the sweet sent of vanilla orchids. I remember running my fingers through his golden locks every night as we fell asleep. I really miss him... I can feel my heart pounding in my chest, each beat is for him...my Will. I can feel my body tense at the thought of having so close to me, our faces are inches apart. So close, close enough to feel him breathing on my face. He looked at each other deeply for a few moments... I could feel the love between us, but yet we were not able to respond. He started pulling back, I could feel things were getting awkward between us. So I just let him go..._

**Will:** Well, hum, I guess you better get going, your probably working tomorrow.

**Sonny:** Actually I'm not. I asked Chad to open up tomorrow. I had no idea what time I was going to get back home tonight.

**Will:** Really? You would have stayed with me the whole night?

**Sonny:** Yes Will, I would have been here no matter what.

_I saw him smile again. This was a different smile. He smiles at the ground to hide the fact that he can't believe someone would do this for him. That he is just that special of a person._

**Will:** I don't know what to say Sonny. I never imagined you wanting to be here after everything I put you through.

**Sonny:** Will, like I said before, I'll always be there for you...Always...

**Will:** I really needed a friend tonight. I will never forget this.

**Sonny:** Your most welcome.

_I paused for a moment._

**Sonny:** Would you like to hang out a bit before you go home?

**Will:** Really?

**Sonny:** Yes, really, you dummy.

**Will:** Sorry, I just never expected this. Give me a few minutes? I need to use the washroom.

**Sonny:** Sure, I'll wait here.

**Will:** O.k. I'll be right back.

_He hurried down the hall, I knew he was excited to hang out with me. I really miss hanging out with Will. He is my best friend... I got up and started to put on my jacket, when I noticed an envelope fall out of Will's backpack. I bent over to pick it up and saw my name on it. It said: Sonny... I looked to see if he was coming, but he was not. I didn't want to invade his privacy, but this had my name on it...I had to read.._

_As I open the envelope, I see it's a card. A Valentine card from Will. I went over each word that he wrote..._

**Sonny,**  
**I'm not sure I'll find the right words when I see you,**  
**and I want to make sure I get this right. I never though**  
**I would get another chance with the only guy that I ever loved.**  
**So thank you for being patient and generous and for loving**  
**me as much as I love you. And most of all, thank you for**  
**for giving me another chance,**  
**Love Will**

_My heart broke as I read the last few words of the card... **Love Will**...This card changes everything. He still loved me, he didn't just want to be friends, he wanted to be my Will. Just as I was about to put the letter back in the backpack, Will walked in, finding me holding the Valentine card, **my love letter**._

**Will:** Sonny, what are you doing with that?

**Sonny:** Will, I'm sorry it fell out of your bag and I saw my name on it, and...

**Will:** You were not support to read that.

_He tried to take the card from me, but I pulled back._

**Sonny:** Is this true? Is this really how you feel?

**Will:** Every word...

_He put his head down. Not able to look at me. He was afraid of being rejected again. But this was finally my chance to show him, to prove to him that I really loved him as much as he loved me. I walked up to him slowly. I lifted his head so our eyes could meet. This is where it all ended. I now found forgiveness in my heart. Gently, I pulled him in. For the first time in months, I surrendered myself to his love...Our lips met like it was the first time we kissed. This was now our new first kiss... He then replied with more force and passion then every imagined. Will was now mine again...my Will._

**Sonny:** I love you Will, I will always love you.

**Will:** Sonny, I love you too.

**Sonny:** Thank you for writing this love letter to me Will. You have no clue how much this means.

**Will:** Your welcome I guess. Even if you were not supposed to see it.

**Sonny:** Well, I'm glad I did. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever written to me.

**Will:** I was just telling the truth. I can't believe this is happening!

**Sonny:** Believe it, it's not going to be easy, but if you love me as much as I love you, our love will get us through anything. Are you ready? I think we have lots to talk about.

**Will:** Yes I am Sonny. I love you!

**Sonny:** I love you too baby!

_That night was yet to be over, we had so many things to talk about. I really had no idea where to start, but one thing I knew for sure, is that I wanted to be with Will. I wanted to be part of his daughter's life. I still wonder each day how things would have played out if I hadn't found that letter. It gave me the courage to take a chance, a leap of faith for the man that I loved. This was our new beginning as Will and Sonny..._

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

**Sonny:** _I remember we walked hand in hand and I turned over at you and smiled...I was so thankful I gave our love another chance...because this was our chance at happiness, and I_ _owe it at to this little piece of heaven that fell to my rescue, **the love letter...**_

I felt the tears rushing down my face...each time I head that story, I get emotional...This is our story...the story of Will and Sonny...

**Sonny:** Hey you o.k.?

**Will:** Yeah...I just love that story...

I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes...

**Sonny:** Are you crying again?

**Will:** Hey, I get emotional when you tell this story...

_He laughs..._

**Sonny:**Have you been watching The Note Book again?

**Will:** No...

**Sonny:** Just joking babe...Your such a dork Will Horton - Kiriakis...But your my dork...and I love you...

**Will:** Good, because now, your stuck with me forever...

**Sonny:** Forever can't be long enough...So how about we get cleaned up and try out that jacuzzi, might help you relax a bit...We have a long day tomorrow...

**Will:** Sounds great, but there is something that I want to do first...

**Sonny:** And what's that?

I sit up and grab my over night bag and pull out the cap that Sonny put on me on Halloween when we almost made love the first time...

**Will:** Write our next chapter together...I tough we might get some use out of this someday...

_Making sexy eyes at him..._

**Sonny:** I have created a monster!

**Will:** Yes you did...I tough maybe Super Sonny could come out and help this struggling wizard in getting his magic wand up and running?

**Sonny:** God I love it when you talk dirty to me...Super Sonny and the blue boxers to the rescue...

**to be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 16**

**(Will's POV)**

_I feel something warm brushed up against my back, within seconds, I start to wake... I'm surrounded by his loving arms...holding me close to his body...holding me like he never wants to let go...I felt his hand rubbing the side of my face as I opened my eyes to the most beautiful breathtaking sight ever...My husband..._

**Sonny:** Good Morning my beautiful husband...Did you sleep well?

_Still trying to figure out if this was all a dream, I pulled him in for a kiss..._

**Will:** Hello...What time is it?

**Sonny:** It's passed 10 am

**Will:** What? Oh my God, you let me sleep that late?

**Sonny:** Well you were tired and you had a rough week, thought you might need the rest...

**Will:** I did, but we have to get back.

**Sonny:** I know, but I just wanted to enjoy this moment a little longer.

**Will:** We will enjoy it again babe, when we get home, after supper, before bed...

_He cut me off..._

**Sonny:** O.k o.k. I get the picture...So your gonna drain me of all my body fluids?

**Will:** You bet your sexy ass I am...

**Sonny:** Alright, you win, but we need to get ready because the Kiriakis jet is gonna be at the air port in about 1 hour. We should be back home in few hours.

**Will:** Sounds great, but Sonny?

**Sonny:** Yeah baby?

**Will:** I will never forget last night...You have made me the happiest man in the world...thank you for loving me...

**Sonny:** Your welcome baby, I just hope the wedding was all you ever imagined it would be.

**Will:** It was, but the best part of it was being there with you...I love you...

**Sonny:** I love you too...but we need to get a move on it, come on...get dressed and I will go get us check out and get some coffee...

**Will:** Alright, but promise we con continue this at home later?

**Sonny:** I promise...

_He leaned over and kisses me and left..._

_I got up and started to walk around...thinking about our night of discovery...To be honest, the room was a mess...There was chocolate all over the sheets, Strawberry's all over the serving tray, cloths laying everywhere and...Oh God...the cap Super Sonny used to get this wizard back in business...O.k...I need to get my head out of the clouds...As I started picking up our cloths, Sonny's phone rang...I didn't want to check at first, but he wasn't around so I figured that I would see who was calling..._

_I picked up the phone, to my surprise, it was a text from Brian..._

**(((())))**

**HEY SONNY, BEEN BY THE COFFEE SHOP, SEEMS YOUR MIA...I MISS YOU...CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU...BRIAN**

**(((())))**

_What the hell was that?...Why is he texting my husband?...What the hell does he want?...and that's when it hit me...We have been so caught up with each other these last few weeks, our reunion, the baby drama, that Sonny never got a chance to tell Brian about us being back together, yet alone getting married...I put the phone back down and sat on the bed a few minutes...For a moment, I felt bad for the guy...Loosing someone like Sonny is unbearable, trust me...I know the feeling...but my remorse was yet cut off short by the fact he lied to me about sleeping with Sonny, and rubbed it in my face...That arrogant son of a..._

**Sonny:** You almost ready?

_I jumped...Sonny just scared the crap out of me..._

**Will:** Sonny, gosh you scared me!

**Sonny:** Lost in your thoughts?

**Will:** Yeah...

**Sonny:** What's up?

_I paused for a moment, not sure if I wanted to tell him or not, but I had to...We promised no more secrets and no more lies..._

**Will:** You got a text when you were out...

**Sonny:** Was it my dad? Because he was going to text me when the plane left Salem...

**Will:** No, it was from Brian...

_He stopped and looked at me, he could see why I was a little off at the moment...He took his phone and read the text...then looked at me..._

**Sonny:** I'm sorry you had to see that...

**Will:** It's alright, I know you didn't tell him about us yet, but Sonny, you need to tell him...

**Sonny:** I know Will, I'll text him to me later at the apartment...You have to meet with my dad later right?

**Will:** Yeah, but are you going to be o.k. with telling him?

**Sonny:** Why would you ask that? You know I'm the happiest man on the face of this planet. Being married to you is incredible, and I'm not afraid to share it with the world, yet alone Brian, plus I'm angry for what he said to you, he should of never implied we slept together.

**Will:** No he shouldn't of, but look on the bright side, you no longer have to deal with him after today...

**Sonny: **That sounds great. After today, it's just you and me...

**Will:** Well I like the sound of that! now get your sexy ass over here so I can kiss you...

**Sonny:** With Pleasure...

_Before I knew it, My hands were ripping at Sonny's cloths again...Wanting him...I just can't help myself...But I need to stay focused...We have to leave for the airport..._

**Will:** I want you so bad right now...

**Sonny:** Can't you wait until we get home at least?

**Will:** Do I have a choice?

**Sonny:** No, but I promise as soon as we get home, you're all mine!

**Will:** Then lets get the hell out of here...

_He helped my off the bed, and we picked up our stuff and left for the air port..._

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

_After a great and wonderful week end with my husband, it feels great to be back home in our place, with our things and our surroundings...But we are both going to have to face the next step...After tomorrow, everyone is going to know we are married...As crazy as it may sound...some will be ecstatic about our nuptials, and some will angry with our news because this now means that I am part of Will and his daughters life forever now...Not only is this going to help us in the court room, it's also going to cause speculation as of why we got married...But I know the real reason...Ever if we rushed into it, I know Will was it for me...He was my one true love...And now, in a few short hours, I have to break the news to Brian...Oh the joy!_

_I feel something surrounding me...His arms are pulling me in...kissing and biting at the back of my neck...Bet I know what's on his mind...I have the same idea at the moment..._

**Will:** O.k. we're home, can I please have my afternoon fix...

**Sonny:** Oh, so I'm your fix now?

**Will:** Well, for now I'll settle for a fix, tonight you will be my main attraction!

**Sonny:** Really? So what do you have in mind for tonight?

**Will:** I'm not telling...My lips are sealed...

**Sonny:** Well let me see if I can break the lock...

_I grabbed him...And without even thinking, not even for a moment, I shoved his hands down and unzipped his jeans...His heart started to race...My breathing got thick as his pants fell down creating a puddle around his legs...Within seconds, we were wrestling off each others clothing, fumbling with the buttons in desperate need to touch his skin...His eyes closed as I laced my hands over his chest...I ran my finger along side of his cheek, trying to capture his interest...His eyes opened and he understood my intent...I wanted to kiss him..._

_At this moment, a kiss was my only goal, until I felt his fingers brushing through my hair, then he whispered along side of my ear..**."I want you..."** That's when I wanted more...Our lips met, I felt my breathing getting heavy...Soon, his I felt a sweep of his tongue demanding entrance...My mouth opened accepting his soft stroke with pleasure...A deep noise exploded from my throat the minute I felt the rock solid bulge pressing against mine..._

_The passion of the moment was undeniable, his breath felt like a raging wind against my bare flesh...With his strong arms held me gently at he lowered me to our bed...consuming me with his love as his body eased upon mine...I felt the urge to held him even closer...to feel his heart...I wanted him...My legs opened for him without hesitation...He filled me...easily...completely...The throbbing pain vanished in seconds as he filled my body with his love...giving it all he has until he was lost in me..._

_My body trembled, with each thrust...wanting him even more...deeper... as I wrapped my legs around his narrow hips screaming his name in happiness, in pleasure...**"Will...Oh...Oh yes...God I love so much..."**_

_He lifted my legs over his chest, getting a better entry...I couldn't tell the difference where he ended and I began, we were so completely lost within each other...I felt a portion of his heart and soul inside me, it felt like the warm sun beaming on a hot summer day, that when his cries shattered the room around us..."Sonny..." he cried... Will exploded inside me a pulsing second later..._

_We laid joined together for a while, looking into each others eyes...Until he started to lift himself off me, I tightened my hold on him and wrapped my arms around his waist..._

**Sonny:** Please...Not yet...

_He gave in and laid with me a bit longer..._

**Will:** We need to get washed up, I have to meet your dad in 30 minutes, and you know who is coming to see you...

**Sonny:** Don't remind me.

**Will:** Well, you have to tell him Sonny, or do you want me too?

**Sonny:** Oh I bet you will tell him alright...But seriously, I'll be o.k. Can't be that hard right?

**Will:** Nope, but my offer still stands..

_I laughed..._

**Will:** So, you joining me in the shower?

**Sonny:** Do you even have to ask?

**Will:** Race ya...

_He lifted off the bed and ran to the washroom...God I love this guy..._

**(Will's POV)**

**Knock...knock...knock...**

**Will:** what time is it babe?

**Sonny:** Shit...it must be Brian

**Will:** Sorry...round 2 took a little longer than expected...

_I cracked up in laughter..._

**Sonny:** Yeah, I bet your sorry...

_I could see he was getting nervous...I wanted to play with him a bit longer..._

**Will: ** You better not keep him waiting...

**Sonny:** Will, behave...Promise me...

**Will:** I'll try...

**Sonny:** Oh God...

He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to answer the door...

I could hear them talking, I wasn't in a hurry, Justin advised he would be a little late so I said to myself...**"This is my time to shine...My revenge...This is going to be great...hope Sonny can forgive me...ha ha ha"**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I hurried to open the door, not sure how this was going to go, hoping Will was gonna be a good boy...And not cause a scene...but, this is Will..._

_I dreadfully opened the door..._

**Sonny:** Hi Brian...

**Brian:** Hey yourself, I missed you.

**Sonny:** Yeah, can you give me a minute so I can get dressed? I wont be long...

**Brian:** No need to hurry, I'm enjoying the site...

**Sonny:** I'll be right back...

_As I turned to make my way back into the washroom, There he was...Will...standing there...completely naked...My jaw dropped...This is going to be bad..._

**Will:** Oh hey Brian, Sorry...I'm not really into threesomes...

_Oh my God...I'm gonna die...He walks up to me and plants one on my lips...Brian's standing there staring at Will with his mouth opened...Did I forget to say Will was naked?_

**Brian:** Will...hum...

**Sonny:** Brian can you give me a minute?

_He nodded...stunned I should say..._

_I pushed Will back in to bathroom..._

**Sonny:** Will, Oh my God...You promised...

**Will:** I said I would try, I never promised...

**Sonny:** Get dressed...

**Will:** I'm sorry baby...

**Sonny:** Yeah I bet you are...

**Will:** Forgive me?

_He looks up at me, batting his baby blue eyes...Knowing well that I can't say no to him...I kiss him and give him forgiveness..._

**Sonny:** Now hurry and get out of here...Or I'll change my mind.

**Will:** No problem, I'm getting dressed...

_Once dressed, we walked out of the washroom hand in hand...It was awkward with Brian there, but I felt the need to do it...to prove to Will that he had nothing to fear with me and Brian being here...But once again, Will had something else in mind...His mouth opened to speak...Here we go again..._

**Will:** Hey Brian, How's it going?

_Brian was still lost for words...He said the only thing he could..._

**Brian:** Good...I guess...

**Will:** Great! You know what I've been doing?

**Brian:** No...

**Will:** T'was an incredible night! I guess you know what that's like too...Oh wait...You don't...

_Will just stood there in victory...He looked so damn cute...Finally able to get his payback for all those weeks we spent apart...thinking I had slept with Brian...I could help but feel a little guilty...I did kiss Brian, but I would of never been able to sleep with him...Will had my heart...I just needed a little time to figure that out..._

_He smiled at me...I smiled back...I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek...and said my goodbye..._

**Sonny:** See you later at the coffee house?

**Will:** You can count on it, I'll be the one waiting on **_the little tan couch _**_for ya_Mr. Horton-Kiriakis!... I love you...

**Sonny:** I love you too...

_With that said...I turned to face Brian..._

**to be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 17 - ONE SUMMER EVENING...**

* * *

**IN THIS CHAPTER, SONNY WILL BE EXPLAINING TO BRIAN HIS FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH WILL, HOW HE KNEW WILL WAS THE ONE FOR HIM. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, COMMENTS ARE WELCOME. THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR READING THE LITTLE TAN COUCH.**

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

**Sonny:** I'm sorry Brian...

**Brian:** It's alright, I knew this would happen.

**Sonny:** What do you mean?

**Brian:** Sonny, We are friends right?

**Sonny:** Yeah...

**Brian:** Well, when I went to pick you up on Valentine's day for our date, I saw the way you were looking at Will, Your eyes...I may be arrogant sometimes, but I'm not blind, I can see true love... But I hoped that I was just seeing things...

**Sonny:** I'm sorry Brian...for not telling you sooner...for Will's behavior...

_Was the only thing I could say...I still feel bad about telling him this way, leading him to believe we might have had something, but I could never deny that Will was my one true love...always has been...always will be..._

**Brian:** No need to be sorry...I got what I deserved...I asked for it...

**Sonny:** You asked for it?

**Brian:** Yes, The night you came to my apartment, Will saw us kissing from the window at the coffee-house. When we left I saw him...I knew he says us. It was wrong of me to do that, but after you left, I went to the pub and, well, I kinda implied to Will that we slept together...

**Sonny:** That was kinda cruel Brian, even for you...

**Brian:** I know, but don't be angry at Will for acting out, I really deserved it...It's not easy to lose someone as wonderful as you...

**Sonny:** So I'v heard...Will said the same thing to me that night...

**Brian:** Well I'm happy for you...I truly am...I just hope that one day, I will find that special person who make me feel that way...I thought I did, but he was already taken...My lost...

**Sonny:** Thanks Brian...I'm very happy and in love with Will...I don't even think I could even be more happy at the moment...You will find your Will someday, and you will know it...

**Brian:** I sure hope so, but may I ask you something Sonny?

**Sonny:** Sure.

**Brian:** Can you at least tell me how in the hell you're a Horton - Kiriakis?

**Sonny:** Long story...do you have a few hours?

**Brian:** I have all the time in the world...

**Sonny:** Great let me make us some coffee and I can tell you how it all about it, well that's if you want to hear about it...

**Brian:** Sure do... Sonny?

**Sonny:** Yeah?

**Brian:** Thanks for being my friend after everything that's happened...

**Sonny:** Your welcome, but I'm not sure how Will's gonna be around you, but you asked for it!

_I laughed..._

**Brian:** Ha ha very funny Kiriakis...

_I arrive back with the coffees and hand on over to Brian...I knew he wanted to ask me something, but I felt like he wasn't sure how to...So I decided to help him out..._

**Sonny:** So, where to begin?

_I saw him taking a deep breath, and looked over at me..._

**Brian:** If you don't mind me asking, how did you know he was **"the one..."**

**Sonny: **Well, It all happened one summer evening...I had just arrived in Salem. I had met my cousin Abigail to catch up with her. I had been away from Salem for over 15 years...The last time I remember coming here I was about 5 or 6 years old. After she left, I decided to take a walk along the Beach near the pier...

* * *

**ONE SUMMER EVENING...(How Sonny and Will first met)**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_...the setting was perfect, it was one of those rare pink and purple skies...I could hear the waves crashing along the pier...As I approached the walkway to the beach, I saw something from a distance...At that moment, I couldn't make out what it was at first...all I could see was a silhouette..._

_I took a few steps closer to satisfy my curiosity...For some reason that I can't explain, I had to see who this was...I felt something...a connection..._

_I feel like a deja vu from a book I read...about how some people are supposed to meet for reasons..that they might know even know. Here I am watching this person...and I can't understand why I can't stop looking at them. I feel like I should go up to them and introduce myself. Why...?...what is going on in my head...never mind just my head..my whole being feels like it needs to meet him. Get a grip here...it is just a person on the beach...you have seen tons of people on a beach..Why should this be any different? But I can't get this out of my head..._

_Okay how do I do this...how do I approaching him with looking all weird and like a stalker... Okay...so he is walking on the beach...throwing stones into the water. Why can't I be doing that?...It's not impossible that two complete strangers could be doing the same thing. Wait is he looking at me...Is he staring at me now?... Oh God this is embarrassing...Okay do something Sonny...do something...Don't just stand there like an idiot..._

_I am to far away to just say hi without screaming it. Why is he not taking his eyes off me?... Okay Kiriakis...bite the bullet and start walking toward him...maybe he will turn away when he sees me coming...No he isn't moving..he is just watching me walk towards me. A few more steps and you would beyond the point of no return... Two more step and your intent to reach him will be crystal clear... Wait did he say something? No that is just my frigging mind wishing he had said something..._

_Okay...now you have to say something or you are going to look like a total nut case..._

**Sonny:** Hey!

**Stranger:** Hey!

_He says back..._

**Sonny:** Look...I am sorry about that...

**Stranger:** Sorry about what?

_He says.._

**Sonny:** You know for staring like I was...

**Stranger:** Oh were you staring?...I didn't notice...

_Oh great, now I just admitted to something he didn't even know I did..._

**Sonny:** Okay I am just going to get this out there because I am so embarrassed now I may as well just jump in with both feet...

**Stranger:** Okay..I guess...

_He says once again to me..._

**Sonny:** Yes I was staring at you...and I don't know why? But in my defense, I read a book once that said you are drawn to people that have something to say to you..and I felt that with you ...why I don't know...

_He is laughing...why is he laughing...Oh my God..._

**Sonny:** What is so funny?

**Stranger:** Oh I am sorry I am not laughing at you...I read that same book..and as you were walking over to me I had the same feeling...Like maybe you were coming to tell me something I should know...

**Sonny:** But you were staring at me when I was on the dock...

**Stranger:** Oh I am sorry ...I wasn't actually staring at you...I was looking at the lighthouse behind you...I like to watch the light go on at night sometimes...

**Sonny:** Oh great so now I have made a complete ass of myself...

**Stranger:** No you haven't ..Not at all...Maybe we do need to tell each other something...What time is it?

_He grabs my arm to look at my watch..And that's when I felt it...a bolt of lightning right through me...I could hardly breathe in that moment...Finally I was able to speak..._

**Sonny:** It should turn on in about 5 mins...

_Damn ...why am I now so attracted to him now..._

**Sonny:** Well how are we doing to figure this out?

**Stranger:** Well let's just walk the beach and see what we can come up with...

_We began our walk down the beach..talking about books we have read...movies we have seen... What our interest are..._

_After an hour of talking to a complete stranger, and neither understanding what was going on...We came to a conclusion...That maybe we were just supposed to meet...and have this conversation...but it felt like so much more...As we continued our walk, my hand accidentally brushed up against his... I felt that spark again, that bolted directly to my heart...For the second time tonight, I felt that connection...leaving me in a complete state of confusion...Without even knowing what the hell I was doing, I took his hand...Our eyes met...At that moment...not else mattered...I was lost in a beautiful ocean of blue, beyond the exotic colors of the sky, on this one summer evening..._

_Before I knew what was happening, the stranger fell over some drift wood and stumbled...I was so close, that he fell on top of me...body to body...eyes to eyes...His hand still holding mine... I felt the closeness of his lips as I held him...we_ _don't break the connection right way...both trying to regain our composure...I wanted to kiss him..._

_Finally, I was able to released him and help him back up...But what the hell just happened? A complete stranger comes into my life, without warning and rocks my world in a way I never thought possible..._

**Stranger:** I know I enjoyed it...

_He said to me...keeping our eyes locked to each others...God he is so beautiful..._

**Sonny:** So did I...

**Stranger:** Well then maybe that was what it was about...

**Sonny:** You maybe right...

**Stranger:** Well I need to head back...

**Sonny:** Yeah me too...It was nice talking to you...

**Stranger:** You as well...

_He walks off in opposite direction, I waved at him...I suddenly realized that never even exchange names... How could you talk to someone and be so comfortable doing it and never even once mention a name? But he is now too far away for me to ask him. All I can do is hope we meet again someday...because I know there is something about him that I need... What it is? Is anyone's guess...But there was something about him...Might of been faith that brought us together, but I knew, something brought me back to Salem..._

* * *

**Sonny:** The next day, I was meeting my cousin Abigail again, she wanted me to meet her hot newly outed cousin Will. I had reservations after what happened the night before...that stranger on the beach, was all I could think about...

We got talking and all of sudden she looks up and said "Hey Will"...I was almost afraid to look up...And that when I saw him...the stranger form the beach...I stopped breathing for a moment...as he walked up to me...He took my hand and shook it...I'll always remember the words he said to me...**"Hello again stranger...I'm Will Horton...You must be Sonny?..." **That's the moment my heart stopped...And I knew, that one day, he was going to be mine...

**Brian:** Wow...That was intense...I'm speechless...

**Sonny:** I just knew it...that's all I can say...

**Brian:** Well, I'm happy for you, so did you too get hitched?

**Sonny:** It all happened this week-end, we left for...

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_Justin just left...He told me what to expect for tomorrow's hearing...The issues I'm up against...The charges I might be facing if it gets out that I tried to shot EJ...the questions I'll have to answer as for why I now married...So many things to face, so many issues...so little time..._

_Our strategy was planned and we were ready to take on the battle of the century...to get my daughter...All of a sudden it hits me...This is all really happening. I feel my chest caving in as I'm trying to breathe...People around me are talking yet I can't understand a word they are saying...I start to panic and freak out...and that's went it all stopped...In a matter of seconds...He walked in...my Sonny...In that moment, nothing else mattered, I knew I wasn't alone any more...I was able to breathe again..._

**Sonny:** Hey, you alright? You look a flushed...

**Will:** Yeah, I'm o.k. now that your here...

**Sonny:** So how did it go with my dad?

**Will:** It was overwhelming to say the least...

**Sonny:** I'm sure it was, but listen Will, you're not alone...I'm in this with you 100%

**Will:** You are amazing you know that?

**Sonny:** Well, I try to be...Now bring those lips over here and kiss your husband...

_Without even having to beg me, my lips were pressed to his...my mouth opened letting him in...not even thinking of the people around us, and that the coffee shop was still opened...It felt like our first kiss, that kiss that you feel like no one else exists...the one where you are the two only people on the face of this planet...The memories on the night we first met came rushing back like a hot summer breeze, that** one summer evening** I met him on the pier...The memories of the love we made right here on** this little tan couch**...rushing through my mind like a hurricane...I just couldn't help myself...I lose myself into him each time we are together...but then, realty struck...I heard some one clear their throat..._

**Chad:** You two really need to get a grip. People are watching...

**Will:** Sorry Chad...I kinda forgot where we were for a moment...

**Chad:** Yeah, I can see that, By the was Sonny, you should button up your shirt!

**Sonny:** Shit...Will, What were you trying to do to me?

_I laughed, because seriously, I don't even remember doing it..._

**Will:** I'm sorry honey, I kinda got lost in the moment...Remember last week, when we did it...

_Chad cut me off..._

**Chad:** That's grosse, you guys need to get a room...Great, now I have a burned image in my mind...You too are like rabbits...

_Sonny looked at me and we both laughed..._

**Sonny:** Alright, enough with our sex life, Can I talk to you for a moment Chad?

**Chad:** Yeah, sure...

**Sonny:** Great, I'll be in the office in 2 minutes...

_Chad left for the office...Sonny looked at me with his "I'm undressing you with my eyes" look, I felt myself get aroused again...Boy the things this guys does to me...He got up and bent over and kiss me...but he had other things in mind...Oh that dirty boy...!_

**Sonny:** What are you doing in about 10 minutes?

**Will:** Nothing, why?

**Sonny:** Well, I have some inventory to do, and I wouldn't mind keeping inventory and counting the ways I can make you cum in the stock room...

**Will:** Are you serious right now?

**Sonny:** Yes I am...You game?

**to be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 18**

**(Will's POV)**

_I'm sitting here...waiting...Damn..I've never seen 10 minutes be so long...It's only been 3 minutes and already I'm feeling like my jeans are about to explode. Who was the sadistic bastard that made pants this way?...It had to be a women because any normal guy wouldn't have designed something like this... We need a place for Mr. Johnson to go when he knows he gets to come out to play at some point ... No, we get these things that may as well be called vise-grips gripping on him so he hurts like hell when he's all excited about going out to play...Damn you Sonny Horton - Kiriakis...Look what you're doing to me!_

_I probably look like an idiot, trying to get comfortable sitting here on **the little tan couch**, day dreaming about doing my husband in the stock room of all places...I must be insane..._

_I can't reach down and move it to a more comfortable spot... I may as well stand up and say...**"Boner here!...Needs to move it to a safe place..."**_

_One day, we are going to get caught for public display of affection...That's going to be embarrassing as hell...I just can't keep my hands off of him..._

_"O.k...relax...You can do this..." I say to myself out loud..."Only 5 more minutes to go..." God this is so hard...Great now I have a little old lady looking at me because I'm a freaking talking to myself...Yeah lady I have an erections...remember what they look like...Can this even be any worst?_

_Screw 10 minutes...I'm going back there...before I make a complete fool of myself out here...You better be ready for your inventory Sonny, because this big boy is about to count the positions he's about to screw you back there..._

_Oh my God...How long does it take to ask for a few days off? I'm about to loose my fucking mind in here! It's dark and creepy...12 minutes...Can this guy ever be on time? Like seriously, I have been waiting for 12 minutes...O.k...Need to find a distraction...Here we go...I'll just start counting the boxes for him...yeah, that's what I'll do until he get here...1, 2, 3..._

**(Sonny's POV)**

**Chad:** So what did you want to talk to me about?

**Sonny:** Something is about to happen and I want to warn you...something big...

**Chad:** You look serious, what's going on?

**Sonny:** Chad, Nick and Gabi are taking Will to court tomorrow for the custody of the baby...

**Chad:** What the hell?

**Sonny:** I know, but I need to be there for Will, so do you mind doing the mornings for the next few weeks until we see how it goes?

**Chad:** Sure Sonny, I can do that, anytime...

**Sonny:** Chad, this may get ugly...Remember the promise I made you? Well, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to keep it...I'm sorry man, but Will means everything to me and I'm not about to do this to him...

_I explain to him the details of about what's going to go down, how Will's in a tough position, without giving away that we are married or what Nick had on Will...Just the need to know basics...He understands where I'm coming from...To protect the one you love...I would stop at nothing for Will...I look at my watch...Crap...It's been 10 minutes...He must be going nuts in there...Mr. scared of the dark..._

**Chad:** I know Sonny... You can count on me...If you need me, and that's how it has to go, then go for it...What other choice do I have?

**Sonny:** I'm sorry man...

_I look over at my watch again...12 minutes...I'm in trouble..._

**Chad:** I know...

_I try to find a reason to leave...without not looking like I'm in a rush...I don't want it to look obvious...I look at my watch again...13 minutes..._

**Sonny:** Thanks a lot for covering for me, I really appreciate it.

_I try to leave, but Chad keeps talking and talking...bla bla bla...Hurry up man! Hot blond in the back room!_

**Chad:** Your welcome...One last question...

_Great, another question..._

**Sonny:** Yeah...

**Chad:** Why do you keep looking at your watch?

_What did he just say? He noticed me checking out my watch...Good thing I have an apron on, or he know exactly why I'm looking at my watch..._

**Sonny:** Well, I'm going to do inventory. I want to get an early start...

**Chad:** I bet you do...So how long do I have to stay out of there for?

_Could this be even more embarrassing?_

**Sonny:** Hum...Got a run...later...

_Great...Now I'm bolting...Could I even be more desperate?_

_I walk in the stock room...trying not to make a noise...I see him counting the sugar packets...Damn he's so cute..._

_I walk slowly behind him...Giving his a hug, the hug that he loves...the kind of hug that I wrap my arms around his waist from behind when he least expect it, grinding my hips into him...I pull him closer to my body...my face is pressed against his ear...Inhaling his sent...he smells so good...One smell of his flesh and I'm lost...I'm back at that place where only he and I exist...like that day on the beach at the pier when he tripped and fell on top of me...that one touch, that get everything started...only this time... I can have him...all of him...my stranger on the beach on that one summer evening...not really a stranger anymore...I saw him naked before so..._

**Sonny:** I want to fuck you so bad right now...

**Will:** Don't worry you will get better with practice...

**Sonny:** Sorry, correction, I wanted to say "Hey"...

**Will:** Hey yourself...

_I lose control of the thought of him and grab his ass...There's nothing like a perfect ass in a nice pair of jeans... pushing him hard against the stock room shelves...knocking over cases...He looks at me, deep into my eyes...That's the moment when you both stop kissing...we look at each other again and he smiles..._

**Will:** Your late...

**Sonny:** And your hot...

**Will:** Oh God...

___Then kisses me again..._I lift him, pressing my lips to his even harder...He wraps his legs about my narrow hip...grinding...grabbing at his body...kissing the crook of his neck...You know when the neck kissing starts, that it's gonna happen...he moans out his pleasure...

**Will:** Sonny...we can't do this here...Chad's gonna walk in here...

**Sonny:** Never mind Chad...I can't stop...I could care less...

_I continue kissing him, prying open his mouth with my tongue...feeling the inside...savoring his taste...Feeling myself getting harder by the second...He shivers when I start kissing his his special spot behind his ear..._

**Will:** Sonny, we need to take this somewhere a little more private...Oh God...not the spot behind my ear...Sonny...

_He moaned louder...I could feel his excitement...I was totally out of control...We were making out like two horny teenagers who couldn't get enough of each other...Willy Wonka's chocolate factory was about in explode in my pants...And I wasn't about to stop..._

**Chad:** Inventory? I knew it! This is a health code violation...You two are worst than rabbits...God...I can hear you from the office...

**Sonny:** Did you hear something?

_I asked Will, he without even stopping, he whispers..._

**Will:** Nope...

**Chad:** Great, now pretend like I'm not hear...Watching my two best friends making about back here...

_We go at it for a while longer...But, like Will said, we should take this to a more private place...Chad keeps walking by every 2 minutes...Say dumb things..."Get a room you two"..."Come up for air"..."Could the people making out be quiet? The customers can hear you humping back there!"..._

**Sonny:** How about we move this in the office?

_Our innocent flirting turned into dirty talking...There is nothing worst then getting horny in inappropriate places...I pulled him into the office..._

**Will:** What about your inventory? Didn't you want to count the ways you could make me cum back here?

**Sonny:** I am doing inventory, you are the first thing on my to do list...

_Glaring at me with his sexy eyes..._

**Will:** O.k. so... you wanna do 68?

**Sonny:** What's 68?

**Will:** You go down one me and I'll owe you one...

_Oh is this guys good..._

**Sonny:** Well I have 99 problems a the moment, and honey, you can solve 69 on them...

**Will:** Oh I love it when you talk dirty...

_He pushes me towards the couch in the office...He bites his lip...Not the lip! Who else thinks lip biting is sexy? I sure the hell do..._

**Sonny:** If you bite my lip one more time, you better start taking your damn clothes...

_I decided to turn the tables around on him...our soft kisses turned in to aggressive lips biting...Finally, I pull away long enough to let him talk a moment..._

**Will:** Don't tell me what to do unless you're naked... Do me first and I'll do you even better...but your shirt, has to go..."Now"

_Did he just say that? Oh this is great..._

**Sonny:** Babe, your pants, they bother me...Take them off!

**Will:** Why don't you help me take them off?

**Sonny:** Oh you're in trouble Mr...

_As our conversation continued, and finally having nothing on, we both fall on the couch...going at it...not even realizing we forgot to lock the door...Chad walks in and sees them having sex...and he puts his hands over his eyes...and just screams..._

**Chad:** I'm blind...I'm Blind...

**Will and Sonny:** Shit!

**Chad:** I am never sitting on that couch again..ever...You two need some kinda pills to control your hormones...

_He both look at each other and laugh..._

**Will and Sonny:** Busted!

**_too be continued..._**


	19. Chapter 19

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 19**

**(THE HEARING DAY 1)**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I watching him get ready...he is nervous and tired...He might of slept about 2 hours last night after we got back from the coffee house...He spent half the night tossing and turning...crying...but I never mentioned that I saw him...I know he is going through a lot at the moment, I just wish I could help him...make his pain go away...I held him close to me all night...close to my heart...I wanted him to feel that he was not alone...not by a long shot...we are in this together..._

_I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him...holding him tight...I notice he doesn't feel like the same person he usually is...He is tense, sad and emotionless...and all because of Nick Fallon..._

**Sonny:** Hey, you alright?

**Will:** I feel like I'm about to pass out. Is that normal?

_I take a deep breath...breathe..._

**Sonny:** I can't imagine what you're going through, but Will, I want you to know, this is affecting me as much...I might not show it on the outside, but inside, I feel like I'm dying...

**Will:** You really mean that Son?

**Sonny:** I do Will...This is as much my baby as it will be yours...This is our daughter we are fighting for...

**Will:** Sonny...

_He starts to cry...I take him in my arms..._

**Sonny:** It's o.k. babe...let it out...

_After a few minutes, I pull his face up to me...I see a reflection of pain...His beautiful blue eyes are gone...no more sparkle...no more blue skies...clouded by the storm cloud and rain caused by the fear of losing the thing that is most precious to him...his baby..._

_I wipe away the tears...and we head out for the battle of our lives...who will win? I have no idea... Will I fight? With every last bone in my body...no one hurts my Will..._

* * *

_We get to the court-house about 30 minutes before the hearing is set to begin...Will and my dad are talking strategy...I look over at the other side, I see Rafe, Nick and Gabi...All waiting for this to start...I see Nick looking over at Will...He gets up and walks towards him...I get up from my set and head straight for him...He better not push my buttons..._

**Nick:** Will, have you decided about signing the papers?

**Will:** Yes I have...

**Nick:** And? What's it going to be?

_Before Will can even open his mouth, I push him back and stop him for saying one word..._

**Sonny: **You leave him alone Nick...

**Nick:** Great, now you have your girl friend fighting your battles for you...Very responsable of you Will. Just something else to prove your unfit to raise a child.

**Sonny:** You homophobic son of a bitch... Leave my husband alone...

_I felt Will and my dad holding me back...my anger was showing...I had to keep calm...for Will sake...for our daughter's sake..._

**Nick:** Your husband? Excuse me?

_Gabi comes rushing after she heard me call Will my husband..._

**Sonny:** Yes, my husband. You have a problem with that?

**Gabi:** What the hell are you trying to prove?

**Nick:** Well it seems the are playing dirty...Trying to make it look like your a stable family...Well, guess I better advise my lawyer about this...More for us to use against you...

**Sonny:** We are not trying to prove anything. We are in love and that's what matters...So yeah, we got married. That's what people do when they love each other.

**Will:** Sonny you don't have to do this...Please...

**Sonny:** I'm sorry Will but I'm part of this now...No one is going to treat you like that anymore...I'm done playing Mr. nice guy...

**Gabi:** So what now, you two got married and now you live happily ever after?

**Sonny:** That's the plan...Me, Will and the baby...The hell if I'm going to let this jerk raise Will's daughter...

**Nick:** Unbelievable, so you too get back to get like what? Five minutes ago and now your married and ready to take care of a baby?

**Sonny:** I love Will more than anything...I will do everything to protect him and his daughter...anything...

**Nick:** Well you better get ready, because I'm gonna use everything in my power to take you down...Remember what I said...

_He looks at Will...Trying to scare his with his threats...Trying to my him feel the pressure because he thinks he has the upper hand...But guess what? I have something to say to Nick Fallon...He better be ready to hear it...No one is going to blackmail Will...No one..._

_He goes to turn around and leave...but I wasn't done with him yet...I know I'll have questions to answer, but I have to do this...Will might be angry at me...He might not even forgive me, but it's time to give Mr. Fallon a taste of his own medicine..._

_I grab Nick's arm...My adrenaline is rushing through my body...I feel like I'm about to explode...Nick Fallon forgot one thing...Never mess with a Kiriakis..._

**Sonny:** Hey, I'm not done talking to you...

**Nick:** What else is there to say?

**Sonny:** I know what you have on Will...You better think this through before you use it...

**Nick: **Are you threatening me? And What? Am I suppose to be scared? You better watch your step...

**Sonny:** Oh, I know you think you do...but remember this...I know what your precious Gabi did last summer...And I'm not afraid to use it either...

_I got angry...This is something I'm not use to...I'm not this person, but for Will, I will be...I'll stop at nothing..._

* * *

**Will:** Sonny, what are you talking about? Is this the secret your not telling? Sonny, what the hell is going on?

**Sonny:** Not now Will...I'll explain later...Nick needs to know that If he wants to play dirty, two can play at this game...

_I pushed Will to the side...I explained to him that I will tell him later...God I hope he forgives me for this...for not telling him..._

**Gabi:** Nick, what is he talking about...

**Nick:** Maybe we should take this in one of these offices.

**Sonny:** Dad, are these office free to use for you and your clients?

**Justin:** Yes ours is room 107.

**Sonny:** Can we use it?

**Justin:** Sure, but what is this about Sonny?

**Sonny:** I will tell you later... So Gabi...Nick you want to join me in here?

_Nick turns to Gabi..._

**Nick:** Don't worry, I'll handle this... Go have a seat...I'll be right with you...

_I see Gabi's face turn to fear...I know about her little secret...I have Will looking at me wanting explanations of my declarations...I haven't told him about it yet...But after today, there is no turning back...time to fight fire with fire..._

**Sonny:** Oh Gabi, I think you will want to hear this too so you better join us...

**Sonny:** So, what's it going to be Nick? You want me to tell everyone what happened, right here or do you want to take this someplace private? Because I'm not afraid to say it right here right now...in front of all these police.

_He pulls me aside...Away from Will and my dad...I just struck a nerve..._

**Nick:** What are you trying to pull here Sonny? What do you think you know?

**Sonny:** I know everything...and unless you want me to tell everyone you better step into this office with me and bring her with you...

_I see him boiling...His eyes are dark, filled with hate...Trying to process what I just said...I know what she did..._

I walks over to the office door and open it and stands waiting for Nick to make up his mind...

**Sonny:** Balls in your court Nick, Gabi.

_I see Will and my dad watching from the sidelines...I hate doing to Will, but I have no other choice...I can't lose Will and I can't let these two morons raise this baby...I just can't..._

_Nick walks over and takes Gabi's hand and leads her into the office..._

**Nick:** So what this about Sonny?

_I close the door and take a seat while they stay standing...Wanting to show them that I mean business..._

**Sonny:** Please take a seat both of you...I don't think you will have the legs to stand when I'm done here.

_They finally pull out a chair..._

**Sonny:** Well let's cut right to the chase shall we...save us all a lot of time. You see Gabi..I know about Melanie and your hand in her abduction.

**Nick:** You can't use that Chad signed papers saying that he couldn't divulge that to anyone or he would go to jail.

**Sonny:** Nick, who do you think knew about that whole thing? Now think about it. Think hard you idiots. Not coming to you? Let me help you "MELANIE" guys...Melanie... now why didn't either of you think of that.

**Nick:** You're lying...Chad told you ..and Chad can go to jail for doing that.

_Gabi is physically shaken... She is thinking back to when Melanie found out..._

**Sonny:** Nick...Nick...Nick...Did you think that Mel was only friends with you guys? While I will admit that she and I weren't the best of friends, we were still friends. And after the explosion, and how Chad was reacting to even being around you Gabi, it made me wonder... But I let it go.

But then you Nick, you decided to pull this stunt and blackmail Will. Well, then Chad's outburst at the wedding made me wonder why he was angry at you that he would even hurt his best friend Will. So I talk to Daniel and I asked him how I could get in touch with Mel. Oh and he was very accommodating.

So about a week ago, I contacted Mel. And I told her what was going on with Will and Gabi and you Nick. Well, it seems that you Gabi are not on her nice list this year. Oh, and you Nick, she was all understanding about giving you a second chance, but when she heard about this, well let's say she had second thoughts about her change of attitude.

Now while I couldn't get her to come here herself, I had my Uncle Victor contact a lawyer in Spain who could draw up the document that would be legally binding in the US explaining what Gabi did to her.

You know the absolute saddest part about this Nick...I didn't even want to bring this up...I never even told Will because he thought Gabi was his friend. So right now he is totally oblivious to this.

**Nick:** Is this threat Sonny?

**Sonny:** Oh no Nick ..in your words it would be a **CHOICE**..isn't that the word you chose for what you are doing to Will?

**Nick:** You're bluffing you fag.

**Sonny:** Well isn't that nice Nick in front of your wife who is suppose to be Will's friend.

_Sonny stand up and walks towards the door..._

**Gabi:** Wait...wait Sonny...

**Nick:** He is bluffing.

**Sonny:** Really Nick, am I? Is that a risk you want to take having this baby born in prison?

_I turn and leave and go back to Will...leaving Nick and Gabi to think about it..._

**Sonny:** And guys if you continue on with this. I will be the ones to personally present the papers to the Judge...Now this is a warning...

_Now to face Will...__ He wants answers...Just not sure if he is ready to hear them..._

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_I 'm sitting with Justin, waiting on Sonny to get back...I turn and look a at him and Nick in what seems to be an intense conversation...I have no idea what's going on...Or how this got so messed up...I feel Justin's hand on my back...I turn to him for answers...but all I see is him not wanting to tell me..._

_Sonny is coming back...He looks like he's on fire...I never felt so confused before in my entire life...I know something is up...but what? _

**Will:** Sonny, what's going on?

**Sonny:** I'll fill you in later babe, I promise...Just not here...

**Will:** But Sonny...I need to know now...

**Sonny:** Will, I will explain everything later...The hearing is about to start...

_Before I get to say another word, the judge walks in and takes his place...My nerves are kicking in again...Justin stands and so does the other lawyer...The judge sits down...Here we go..._

**Judge Marshall:** In the case of Gabriella Hernandez Vs. William Horton-Kiriakis for the custody of the unborn child, Who Will be representing the parties?

**Justin:** Your honor, I'm Justin Kiriakis. I will be representing Mr. Horton-Kiriakis in the case.

**Judge Marshall:** Thank you.

**Lawyer:** Your honor, my name is James Walters. I will be representing Miss Hernandez in the case.

**Judge Marshall:** Thank you. Alright, so lets begin. When a child is born out-of-wedlock, the mother has custody until the family court issues an order on that child's custody but then there is no presumption over whether the mother or father should be awarded custody until an agreement is reached with both parties. In this case, Miss Hernandez is petitioning the court for the full custody of the unborn child.

Is the paternity of this child determined?

**Lawyer:** Yes it is your honor. The father of this child is William Horton-Kiriakis.

**Judge Marshall:** Thank you Mr. Walters... Does the father of the child Mr. Horton-Kiriakis acknowledge that he is that father of the unborn child?

**Justin:** Yes your honor, Mr. Horton-Kiriakis as acknowledge that he is the father of this child.

**Judge Marshall:** Thank you . Unless the court orders otherwise, the custody of an illegitimate child is solely in the natural mother unless the mother has relinquished her rights to the child.

In this case, the mother is petitioning for full custody. Now that the paternity has been acknowledged, the father may petition the court for rights of visitation or custody in a proceeding before the court apart from an action to establish paternity.

Does Mr. Horton-Kiriakis choose to relinquish his rights to the child, giving Miss Hernandez full awarded custody?

**Justin:** Your honor, Mr. Horton-Kiriakis chooses not to relinquish his right to the child. Mr. William Horton-Kiriakis and Jackson Horton-Kiriakis are filing a counter suit against Miss Hernandez for full custody of the unborn child.

**Judge Marshall:** Thank you...In the court room, we have a specific criteria to consider in determining custody of a child;

The temperament and developmental needs of the child.

The capacity and the disposition of the parents to understand and meet the needs of the child.

The preferences of each child, in this case it does not apply.

The wishes of the parents as to custody, the past and current interaction and relationship of the child with each parent.

The child's siblings, and any other person, including a grandparent, who may significantly affect the best interest of the child.

The actions of each parent to encourage the continuing parent child relationship between the child and the other parent, as is appropriate, including compliance with court orders, the manipulation by or coercive behavior of the parents in an effort to involve the child in the parents' dispute, any effort by one parent to disparage the other parent in front of the child.

The ability of each parent to be actively involved in the life of the child.

The child's adjustment to his or her home, school, and community environments, in this case does not apply yet.

The stability of the child's existing and proposed residences

The mental and physical health of all individuals involved, except that a disability of a proposed custodial parent or other party, in and of itself, must not be determinative of custody unless the proposed custodial arrangement is not in the best interest of the child.

The child's cultural and spiritual background.

Whether the child or a sibling of the child has been abused or neglected, whether one parent has perpetrated domestic violence or child abuse or the effect on the child of the actions of an abuser if any domestic violence has occurred between the parents or between a parent and another individual or between the parent and the child.

Whether one parent has relocated more than one hundred miles from the child's primary residence in the past year, unless the parent relocated for safety reasons, and other factors as the court considers necessary.

These are some of this things you will have to both decide in order for the court to make a decision.

We will start with opening statements when we reconvene tomorrow morning at 9 a.m.

Court dismissed...

* * *

**Justin:** Will, are you still with me here?

**Will:** Yeah...Sorry, that was just a lot to take in at once.

**Justin:** I know son, but I will explain this to you in detail in the morning. I'm sorry, but I have to go and get ready for tomorrow. This is not going to be an easy case, but I promise you that I will do everything in my power help you get your baby girl...

**Will:** Thanks Justin, I really appreciate it.

**Justin:** No need to thank me Will, we're family now. Oh and Sonny, we need to talk...Pronto...

**Sonny:** I'll call you when I get done at the coffee house...

_Justin leaves...Leaving me and Sonny alone in the court room...Nick and Gabi left with their lawyer in a rush...I know something's up...I sure hope Sonny had a good explanation, because for some reason, this feel bad...I never seen him so angry and determined...I turn to him...He is just sitting there staring at me..._

**Will:** Sonny, what was that a while ago?

**Sonny:** Will, I will tell you but not here...Can we go to the coffee house and talk about this after my shift?

**Will:** Why do you keep pushing this back Sonny, I want to know what the hell is going on...

_I'm frustrated and tired...I slept about a few hours in the last 48 hours...I really don't want to take this out on Sonny, but enough is enough...This thing, this secret he has been keeping from me for months is driving me insane...It must be something bad, or he would have told me...We promised each other no more secrets, and this is what I get? No one wants to tell me anything? It's for my own good? What is that suppose to mean anyways?_

**Sonny:** Babe come here...

_He takes me in his arms...Still not answering my question...but being in his arms makes me feel safe...like no one could ever hurt me...I feel loved, and cherished, but I also need to feel honesty...but that, I don't...He pulls me back and looks into my eyes...now filled with unanswered questions..._

**Sonny:** Let me take you home for a while so you can get some rest. Then you can meet me at the coffee shop at 8. I'm gonna close early...O.k.

_I say nothing and walk towards to exit...We both get into my jeep and take off...I could see Sonny from the corner of my eye, looking over at me as my head laid against the side window...lost in my own thoughts...I spoke not a word until we got home...Sonny walked me to the door and kissed me good bye...I turn away from him...more like pulling away I should say...He tenses up..._

**Sonny:** Will, don't be like this...I love you...I said I would tell you later...I'm not going back on my word. I just need some time to figure out how I'm going to tell you this...

**Will:** I know, but Sonny, how long have you known about this so call thing you have been keeping from me?

**Sonny:** I found out a few week before we broke up...I'm sorry Will, but I have to get to work. Please don't be angry with me...

**Will:** I'm not angry, I'm frustrated...

**Sonny:** I understand Will, but please, don't push me away...I'll explain everything to you later...I love you...

He turned and left before I was able to release the words from my mouth..."I love you too"...I could see my reaction was hurting him, and again, not my intention...but I just need to know what everyone has been hiding from me...

**to be continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 20**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_It's almost 8 p.m and Will's not here yet...I have been trying to find a way to keep busy because to be honest, I'm really not looking forward to tell Will about this secret...This is going to be the hardest this I ever have to do...Not only have I been keeping this from him, I have as well taken on Nick and Gabi head on by myself...Sometimes I wonder what the hell am I thinking?_

_I talked to my dad early and he is not thrilled with me either, but he understands that I'm doing this for Will...I would do anything it takes to make this right for Will...I texted Will a few times, but he didn't answer me...I'm starting to think that this whole Gabi thing is a huge disaster and I should have told him the truth from the start...Now I'm faced with the consequences of my actions of keeping this from him...I feel so guilty...Not only for keeping this from him, but also by promising to him no more secrets...What a great way to start our new beginning..._

_He finally gets here and walks right pass me straight to** the little tan couch**...He just breathes and faces me without eyes...He sits there emotionless, keeping is distance, waiting for answers...I turn the lock on the door...I take a deep breath and walk towards him...this is not going to be easy..._

**Sonny:** Hey, did you get some sleep? I tried texting you a few times but you never answered me.

**Will:** I turned my phone off...I went for a walk to clear my head...

_I could feel his resentment towards me...It hurts to see him this way, especially with me__...He waits for my motive yet unexplained, but I'm only trying calm him before I tell him everything, trying to set a mood for our conversation, but it's not working...I have no choice but to start..._

**Sonny:** Do you want something to drink before I tell you what's going on?

**Will:** No, I want the truth Sonny. Stop putting this off, I deserve that much from you...

_Ouch...That cut right through me...because he's right...I shouldn't be holding back..._

**Sonny:** Alright, I deserved that, But Will, you have to understand first that this was not my secret to tell you...But I'm telling you because I love you...

**Will:** O.k. so what is it? What's this thing with Gabi that's so bad, that no one wants to tell me?

_His tone was harsh..._

**Sonny:** Please, promise me you will stay calm...

**Will:** Sonny, tell me...

_His anger was just getting worst the longer I put this off...Here goes..._

**Sonny:** Do you remember the night of the disaster?

**Will:** Yes, how could I ever forget that night...

**Sonny:** There's something about that night you need to know, about Melanie's kidnapping...

**Will:** What does that have to do with Gabi, this makes no sense...

**Sonny:** Gabi was behind Mel's kidnapping Will...

_He get's up and starts pacing the floor..trying to make sense of what I just said...I followed behind..._

**Will:** Sonny, your lying...Gabi would never do something like that...

**Sonny:** Will, I'm sorry, but this is the truth. You can think all you want about precious Gabi, but seriously, she is one fucked up bitch...

**Will:** Who told you this, because clearly they are lying...

**Sonny:** Will, I'm not lying. Why would you even say that? Don't you trust me enough to know that I wouldn't lie about something like this?

**Will:** This can't be true Sonny...

**Sonny:** I'm sorry babe...

It became silent...His eyes were swallowed by darkness...He took a deep breath to calm himself...But his anger is too much...

**Will:** But...I...She wouldn't do something like this...

_he was getting frantic...I needed to calm him down...I took both his hands to try to make him sit down. I felt his heart pounding, his knees shivering and his palms sweating...He closed his eyes shut and bit his lip...Forcing himself not to cry...I pressed my forehead to his..._

**Sonny:** Will please sit down. You need to calm down and let me explain the whole story...

_Finally he sits again and doesn't say a word...He's in shock by the news..._

**Sonny:** Do you want me to continue or not? Or is this a waste of time because you don't believe me?

**Will:** Go on...

**Sonny:** Well, this all started with Andrew. Gabi hired him to pretend he was her stalker.

**Will:** So the whole stalker thing was a lie too?

**Sonny:** Yes...Please let me finish...

_He nods..._

**Sonny:** All this Will was her sick plan to get Chad away from Melanie. The night of the disaster, Chad found Gabi and Melanie in the underground tunnels with Andrew. They made it out, but Andrew had gotten away, so Gabi's secret was safe. That was until they brought Andrew to Salem memorial. Gabi saw him and went in his room. While she was talking to him, Chad walked by and heard the conversation. She basically confessed everything in front of Andrew and Chad heard it all. Later, Chad confronted Gabi about it, he decided not to tell Melanie, that this would be the best thing and told Gabi to back the hell of and stay away from them. So Melanie was kept in the dark. After Gabi wouldn't stay away from Mel. Chad started getting angry. Melanie had no idea so when Chad proposed, she wanted Gabi as her maid of honor, because she though Gabi was her friend. Chad continued to go at it with Gabi until the secret came out. When Mel found out, that's when she broke off the engagement and left...Mel left Chad because he kept this from her for month before it came out and she felt betrayed.

**Will:** O.k., but I don't understand why you couldn't tell me this before. Why didn't Chad tell the cops about Gabi?

**Sonny:** So this is where Nick comes in. Once Nick came back to town, he and Gabi became fast friends. She really had no one to turn to any more. Before Mel made her decision to leave, Chad had it out with Nick in park. Chad beat him up pretty badly. That's when Gabi arrived just in time to stop Chad from Killing him. Nick knew about Gabi's secret and Used it to stop Chad from harassing Gabi. They both signed an agreement to protect Chad from going to jail for beating up in return for him not to go to the cops about Gabi. So if Chad spills the beans, he goes to jail.

**Will:** Wow! Unbelievable...You knew all this and never told me?

**Sonny:** Will, It wasn't my secret to tell...You need to understand the consequences if I told this...People would get hurt...

**Will:** Yeah, including me...

_He gets up to leave...But I grab him before he does..._

**Sonny:** Will, don't leave like this...please...Don't be angry with me...I love you Will and that's why I'm telling you now...We promised each other no more lies...no more secrets...

**Will:** Sonny, I lied to you for months about the baby, I'm in no position to judge you for this, but the thing is that after we promised each other to be honest, you could have told me...you should of told me...

**Sonny:** I know Will, I'm sorry...Please...

**Will:** I need to get some air...

_He pulls his hand off his jacket and left...I've never seen him this angry...My eyes fill with water...trying to process what just happened...I've just hurt the single most important person in my life...and there in nothing I can do about it...I never felt so empty...Without Will..._

**(Will's POV)**

_Suddenly I feel myself screaming inside...I'm holding my head in my hands, because I can't remember how to breath...I'm pounding my dashboard because I can't listen to this song anymore...this is too much...I just can't take it...But the silence is something I just can't handle at the moment...I start to scream..._

_I don't think you even realize it...I'm driving way to fast, because my feet keeps stepping on it...I just realized that the words that fell from Sonny's soft lips made me angry as hell..._

_I hit the brakes and my jeep causing it to come to a complete stop...I sit there trying to process everything...I didn't ask for any of this...nothing..._

_I arrive at Justin's house, not even sure what I'm doing here...I wait for him to open the door...I'm cold and tired and want the pain to stop...I've been hurt, I've been lied to and I've never felt so alone...I just want it to stop..._

_He opens the door and looks at me...He can see the pain in my eyes...He sees my pain and my cry for help...Without saying a word, he holds me in his arms, showing my comfort...he asks if I'm alright, but I can't find the words and simply say..."Yes..."_

**Justin:** Will, are you alright?

**Will:** Yes.

**Justin:** Come in son.

**Will:** Thank you...

**Justin:** So what brings you here so late? Did something happen with Sonny?

_I try to overcome the pain first, before I speak out...But the pain is still to fresh to be able to forget..._

**Will:** Sonny told me about Gabi...

**Justin:** Oh...I had a feeling you might stop by. Do you want to talk about it?

_I nod my head in confirmation...I just don know where to turn anymore...We walk into his office and he pulls out a chair. I sit, not even knowing where to start...I sit there in silence..._

**Justin:** Your not alone Will. You can talk to me. Please, don't keep this bottles inside.

**Will:** Justin, a person who I thought was my friend is actually a sick monster and the person who I love the most in this world as kept the truth from me about it...

**Justin:** You have to understand where Sonny was coming from. He did this to protect you Will. He would never hurt intentionally someone he loves as much as you...He loves you Will...

**Will:** But...Justin, it hurts...

**Justin:** I understand that Will, it isn't easy, but like I said, you're not alone...Sonny has been doing every thing in his power to put a stop to Nick and Gabi. He as been fighting Nick head on and ways I never thought possible. He will do everything and anything to protect you and your daughter. Are you hearing me Will?

**Will:** What do you mean?

**Justin:** Sonny didn't tell you?

**Will:** Tell me what?

**Justin:** I don't feel like it's my place to tell you son, but Sonny has been watching from the side lines for a long time. Even when you two were not together. He has gathered information to help you. What I'm trying to say here Will, is that Sonny never gave up hope...I have never seen my son so determined. Now you need to decide if your going to let this pain and hurt take over you, or are you going turn it into something else...

**Will:** Justin, I don't know what to do...

**Justin:** Whatever you do, don't let this control your life and your emotions. Your are stronger than this Will, and remember, you are loved and you have the support of our family, your family, the Dimera's...A lot of people love you and are behind you, including Sonny.

**Will:** I know...

**Justin:** You have to go Will. Go to Sonny. He needs you right now as much as you need him. Go this him, showing him you trust him, because I know this isn't easy, but you deserve each other. Please Will, do whatever it takes to work this out...And if you don't think you can do it and you wanna talk, you are not alone, I here and always will be...

**Will:** Thank you Justin.

**Justin:** Before you go, one last thing...Let Sonny explain what he's been doing...It might be easier for you to understand after you hear the whole story...

**Will:** I'll do that...See you tomorrow...

I walked out and got back in my jeep and drove off. Not sure of my destination...But I ended up in front of our apartment...I get out of the jeep and walk up to the door...One more step and I'm there...I reach for the door knob as I fight back the tears...I need to let this go...we are worth it...

**(Sonny's POV)**

_It's getting late and Will's not home...He won't answer my calls or my texts...I got a call from my dad telling me he was over there...I pray to God that he comes home tonight...I really need my husband..._

_I hear the door knob turning, I immediately rise up from the bed...He walks in face down, still not able to look my in the eyes...I've hurt him...I keep my distance until he's ready to talk this out...I don't want to push him in to something he is not ready do..._

_He finally lifts his eyes to mine...I can see the pain he's in...the pain I've caused..._

**Sonny:** Will, are you o.k.?

_But he doesn't answer...He walks up to me with our faces inches from each other...I'm crippled by the darkness in his eyes...His fingertips lace around my ribs...pulling at my flesh...I hurts, but I'm not even gonna go there...I grab his hands, trying to calm him with the coolness of my touch, but even that's not working...His hands tremble and hold me even tighter...I was unable to do anything except suffer, because I deserved this for keep this secret from him...Finally he speaks..._

**Will:** Make it stop...make it stop...

He screams at me...He pushed me against the wall and raises my hands over my head...my body feels like it shattered in to a million fragments...

**Sonny:** If you need me Will, I'm here...

_I can't stop feeling worthless...I will be anything he needs right now..._

_I feel his heart beating faster...He breathes deeply as I'm trying to catch mine...He forces his lips on to mine...he moves them so I don't have to. He is like a raging inferno...tearing into my flesh with a burning rage of hate and desire...He pushed his body closer, tangling his legs with mine, he continues bushing his lips along my neck...pulling me in harder and biting at my body...For some reason, it makes me feel good..._

_I pulled away for a moment, trying to make contact with his eyes, but the pain is still too much to bear...I see tears forming at the corner of his eyes as we both gasped and panted trying to catch our breath..._

**Sonny:** Will, please look at me...I love you...

**Will:** Sonny...If I don't stop, I might hurt you...

**Sonny:** Let it out...Please...Let me help you get there...We can do this together...

**Will:** I don't want to take out my rage on you...

**Sonny:** Say it Will, just say it...

_He pushed me back with full force...Finally letting go of his anger..._

**Will:** You want me to say it Sonny, I'll say it...Don't you ever make me feel this way again...I trusted you and you lied to me...Please don't make me cry again this way...It hurts...Promise me never to lie to me again...Promise me

_He screamed louder..._

_No one should be treated this way, especially not my Will...I caused this, and now I'll have to live with the consequences of my actions..._

**Sonny:** There are no words I can use to say how much I'm sorry, but baby, I promise you I'll never lie to you again...ever...

_At this point, even I'm crying...I can't take back what happened, but I can make sure it never happens again..._

**Will:** Sonny, please know that I truly love you, but right now, I need you to take me to my special place...Please make the pain stop...I need this from you...

_I surrendered myself to him...I let him use my body to find his special place...the place where he can find peace and happiness again...A place that only I can give him..._

_He took my hand and walked me over to the bed, within seconds, my cloths were ripped off laying on the floor...Without even kissing of foreplay, he turned me around so my back was facing his chest. I could still feel his heart pounding as our body's pressed against each other...He bends me over the bed and runs his free hand over my back, digging through my skin with his nails...He grabs my hips and pulls me in so I could feel the hardness of his erection on my ass..._

_Without using lube, he searches for his way of entry...I feel his fullness rubbing against my hole...I feel the tip as it enter, the burning sensation is intense...but he waist no time and with one hard thrust, he's inside...The pain is gone within a few seconds, masked by the pleasure of having him inside me..._

_I felt wetness on my back, like drops of rain falling from the sky...And that's when I realized he had cried to whole time we've had sex...I pulled away from him and turned...He stood there sobbing..._

**Sonny:** Will, what's wrong? Talk to me...

**Will:** I'm sorry Sonny, I'm hurting you...I'm sorry...

_He fell to his knees and continued crying..._

**Sonny:** Will, you have nothing to be sorry about, you're not hurting me...You need this...

**Will:** I need you Sonny, but not this way...It doesn't feel right...

**Sonny:** Can I ask you something?

**Will:** Yeah...

**Sonny:** Do you forgive me Will? Because until you do, this is how it's going to feel for you...You need to let it go and know, that I'm sorry for keeping this from you and I promise I'll never do it again...I love you...

**Will:** I love you Son...I forgive you...

**Sonny:** Good because I really need you right now...I need my husband to make love to me...

**Will:** That sounds good because I need that too...

He looked at me and smiled...for the first time today, Will smiled...I took his hand and pulled him back into our bed...I laid on my side and spooned my body with his...He entered my body once again, but this time with gentleness and love...the pain was gone...

We made love that night for hours, neither of us wanting to let go...maybe it was the fact that neither of us wanted to talk anymore today, or maybe it was because we didn't want to face the reality of the situation. But the one thing is for sure, is that if we stick together, we can get through anything. Making our love for each other is stronger than ever...

**to be continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 21**

* * *

**I do not own the song lyrics used in this chapter, the song is ****"Sure Be Cool If You Did", Song was used for the soul purpose of the story and the dance Will and Sonny shared in the chapter...**

******Also, there is a flash back in the chapter that makes it a little longer than usual, so I hope you don't get confused!**

******As well this is a collaboration once again between me Roxy and Mike (Squalus122)! Hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading my story!**

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_The next morning, I woke up in his arms...He was holding me tight, not wanting to let go. He was awake and looking down at me as I raised my eyes up to his. The storm clouds had passed, leaving the Sunshine beaming through. It was the start of a whole new day, where everything was finally falling back into place...I knew we had to have the inevitable talk, that I really wasn't looking forward to, but I needed to find out more, and how this all happened. Justin mentioned to me that Sonny been taking Nick on by himself. He didn't go into details, but this scares the crap out of me. I really appreciate Sonny doing this for me, but I don't want him getting hurt..._

**Will:** Good morning.

**Sonny:** Right back at you...

_He brings his hand up to my face and brushed my lips with his fingers...He does this every morning when I wake up. He pulls me in for a kiss, and I welcome his kisses with open arms...It feels so good to be here with him, to be held, to be loved...I feel complete...Only he can make me feel this way..._

**Sonny:** Did you sleep well?

**Will:** I did...

**Sonny:** Good, because we have a long day ahead of us.

**Will:** Yeah, I know, but can we talk first?

**Sonny:** Are you sure you want to do this now? Because we can wait until we get back from the court-house...

**Will:** No Son, I want to do this now, I promise I wont get angry, I just need to talk this out o.k.?

_he nods..._

**Sonny:** O.k., just let me get dressed and make some coffee and I'll be right with you...

**Will:** Sounds like a plan.

_He gets up and sit on the side of the bed reaching for his boxers when I notice his back was bruised and scratched from the neck down. I suddenly remember the events of last night..."Oh my God...I did this to him.."_

**Will:** Sonny, you back...

**Sonny:** It's fine Will, it doesn't hurt.

**Will:** But...I...I did this to you...

**Sonny:** Will, don't worry about it, I said it's fine.

_I can't believe I did this to my husband. I let the pain that I felt take over my body, and in the process, I hurt the most important man in my life..._

**Will:** I'm sorry...

_My eyes filled once again with water. I couldn't even find the courage to look at him straight in the eyes...I became sick and ashamed...He took a few step towards me, lifting my chin gently connecting our eyes together..._

**Sonny:** Listen to me Will, what happened last night had to happen. I understand what you've gone through babe, and I'm not about to walk away...ever...I want to feel for sadness, your hurt, your pain...I want to feel every emotion your feeling. I made I promise to you for better or for worst, last night was our worst, but baby, this is what builds relationships that lasts...It makes us the people that we are...I truly believe, this will make us stronger.

_His words are wise, he always knows exactly what to say. God couldn't of created a better man for me. Sonny is truly one of a kind..._

**Will:** Yeah, you think so? Because I can't get over the fact that I did this to you honey...

**Sonny:** Well get over it, because I love you and I forgive you...

_I feel a rush of energy bursting through my body as he lifts me up and spins me around...I feel his warm embraces, I feel his soft kisses on my lips, I feel the beating of our heart together, this is the best feeling in the world..._

**Will:** I love you so much babe...I hope I can make this up to you someday...

**Sonny:** I have a few ideas how you could make this up to me...

_Here we go again. He's doing his sexy eyes that I can't resist..._

**Will:** And what might that be?

**Sonny:** Well, I heard that make up sex is kinda hot, and I think your kinda hot, so I thought maybe we could both...

**Will:** Both?

**Sonny:** Yeah, both...I'll start by doing you, then we can build our way up to the make up sex. What do you think?

**Will:** I think I love the way your mind works...

**Sonny:** I do too...I do too...

* * *

_After making up over and over...Oh yes, and over...We finally got out of bed...I could of laid with him like this all day, but we did have to get ready for the hearing. After a long shower together and making up one last time, we were finally ready for the infamous talk...I remember Justin pointed out last night that Sonny was taking Nick on...He didn't look happy about it, but I could see he supported him. But what does that mean? Sonny never told me about this. I wonder what he's up to. I don't want Sonny getting hurt in the process, but I really would like to know about it. _

**Will:** Hey Son?

**Sonny:** Yeah...

**Will:** What was that yesterday with Nick?

**Sonny:** What do you mean?

**Will:** When you left with Nick and Gabi. You said you would fill me in later. It's later...

**Sonny:** Oh...that...

**Will:** Sonny, is there something you're not telling me?

**Sonny:** It's complicated Will...

_It's complicated? Don't like the sound of that..._

**Will:** Sonny, what's going on? Please...No more secrets...You promised...

**Sonny:** Will...I...

**Will:** Babe...

_It took him a few seconds to answer, but finally he did..._

**Sonny:** I'm blackmailing Nick...

**Will:** What?

_Did Sonny just say he's blackmailing Nick? Did I hear him right? What could he be possibly thinking? Nick is a homophobic jerk and did I mention a convicted murderer... This could be dangerous and I don't want him hurting Sonny...If anything happened to him, I would blame myself..._

**Sonny:** I'm sorry Will, but enough is enough. Nick's done hurting you...

_I could see this is affecting him, more than I even realize...Sonny was hurting as much as I was...He turned in angst, his fingers tightened into a fist...Nick made his temperature boil...I walked up behind him and slowly I rubbed circles on his back..._

**Will:** I'm sorry honey, I was being selfish...I never though how this affected you...

**Sonny:** It's alright...

**Will:** I've made all about myself, but I never imagined finding someone who would love me as much as you do, and want to be part of my daughter's life...

_I had found the man of my dreams, someone whole loves me no matter what, unconditionally, faults and all, he loved me...This is the person standing in front of me now...ready to be a father to my baby girl...willing to fight for me, for my daughter..._

**Sonny:** I love you Will...all of you...since the first day I met you on the beach, since our first kiss, since our first time...I knew you were it for me...

_He smiled at me...I couldn't help but smile back...he is just amazing...Even after all this time, he could still make me blush like a crazy school girl...this is just another thing that he does to me...he keep me falling in love with him each and every day..._

**Sonny:** Earth to Will! You ready to go? We have a long day ahead of us...

**Will:** Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts...

**Sonny:** Come on babe, we don't want to be late.

**Will:** Let's go!

_We decided to take Sonny's car today to go to the court-house. We both got in and Sonny started the ignition... My mind had a flash back...The song playing on the radio was the song that played the night I saw him at the Cheating Heart...That was the night I stopped running away...that was the night I gave myself so Sonny...I couldn't help be feel all warm and giddy inside...Before I could even say a word, his fingers laced mine..._

**Sonny:** Brings back a lot of great memories...

**Will:** Sure does, I'll never forget that night...

He turned and started driving...

_I laid my head on the side window, I could help but let my mind wander back to that night...I closed my eyes and pictured myself again at the Cheating Heart...November 14th 2012..._

* * *

**(Will's day dream POV)**

_...November 14th 2012..._

_I walking in the Cheating heart, I was only going to chill out and have a drink or two...wanting to get my mind off of things...mainly off of Sonny Kiriakis..._

_Sonny walked into my life turning it upside down...He took over my mind like storm...Everywhere I went, I couldn't help but imagine him there...I had only met him a few months ago on the beach near the pier...We became fast friends. We would hang out and do everything together, like best friends do, but that was until that night in front of the pub, the night that he kissed me..._

_That day, things changed forever..._

_I had just came out a few weeks before I met him, I was still in the process of accepting who I was...I had just broken up with Gabi and things were a complete mess...I wasn't ready yet for a relationship, especially with guy that I just met and that his last name was Kiriakis...It scared the hell out of me that I had such deep feelings for him, and I wasn't sure If I was ready to go there yet...but one thing was for sure, t'was that I was falling in love with him, but I wasn't ready to admit to myself or the whole world yet..._

_After pushing him away, our relationship changed...I was keeping my distance and he was trying to avoid me by all means. Can you blame the guy? I practically ran off like freak...Letting him believe I felt nothing, but the things is, I never felt so alive...The day he kissed me was the first time I felt what love really was..._

_I was sitting alone at the bar, feeling sorry for myself as usual...I was on my second drink and I was just about to call it a night. I get up and reach for my wallet to pay the bartender, and that's when he walked in...Standing there under the broken neon sign above the door...He looked so good...My heart skipped a few beats when I saw him, and immediately, I fell back on the bar stool...I even had to remember how to breathe...I was high on Sonny Kiriakis..._

_I didn't want to fixate him, but I couldn't help myself...This guy defined hot! I probably looked like an idiot with my mouth wide opened, but I didn't care...All I knew is that I had to make this right again...I missed him..._

_He was with his friends Neil and Tyler. They walked in behind him and grabbed a table in the back. Sonny waved them off and came walking towards me...Oh God, I feel like I'm gonna pass out..._

**Sonny:** Hey stranger, What's up?

_I could even talk...My mind was like fluff and my legs were like jello...Oh God, look at those lips...**"O.k. Horton, pull it together...This might be your last chance...Don't mess this up...!"**_

**Will:** Hi...

_Hi? Is that all I can say? What the hell? Nice work moron...Blow it in five seconds..._

**Will:** I... I'm good, how have you been?

**Sonny:** I've been good...Mind if I join you?

**Will:** Sure, but what about your friends?

**Sonny:** They will be o.k., Tyler and Neil are actually on a date. Guess I'm sorta the third wheel again. Not that I mind, but I hope that changes soon...

_I could help but feel guilty by that last comment...It's my fault he feels this way, I'm the one who's been running away from this...And I'm not even sure what "this" is yet...But I feel he needs an explanation...I owe him at least that much..._

**Will:** I'm sorry Sonny...

**Sonny:** For what?

**Will:** For pushing you away...

**Sonny:** It's alright Will, your just not ready yet. I understand that, but it's just...

_He stopped talking and his eyes wandered to the ground..._

**Will:** It's just what? Talk to me Sonny...

_I knew that eventually we would hit a wall...And that's when I did something I don't even understand...I ordered 2 shots of vodka from the bartender and placed one in front of Sonny..._

**Will:** Drink with me...

**Sonny:** Your crazy Horton...

_He said as he through back his vodka shot and smiled...That smile that drives me wild...just like the song says...We kept on drinking for a few hours and that's when I realized I had one to many drinks...I was feeling disoriented and lonely...People were leaving and there was only a few of us left inside. Tyler and Neil were still in the back making out like two teenagers, not giving a shit about what people thought...They loved each other and that's all that mattered to them...Wish I could be more like them..._

_I let people's judgement cloud what really in my heart...He is sitting here right in front of me, just a few inches away, all I have to do is tell him, explain to him how I really feel...How much I really missed him..._

**Will:** Sonny?

**Sonny:** Yeah...

**Will:** Dance with me...

**Sonny:** Will...

_I tilted me head back and took down my last shot and leaned a little closer...offering him my hand, in hopes that he would take it and lead the way to the dance floor...I might of been half drunk, because I don't dance, but tonight, all I wanted to do is dance with him..._

**Will:** Dance with me...please...

_He finally gave him and took my offer...We walked over to the empty dance floor...I left him for a moment and headed to the jukebox and hit F7 having no clue what song it was, but it was the perfect song..._

_The song started as I walked back to him..._

**I was gonna keep it real like chill like only have a drink or two, But it turned into a party when I started talking to you...**

_I could see he was hesitant with me, but can I blame him? I pushed him away so many times, no wonder he's afraid of getting hurt...I did the only thing I could...I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him in close...This is my last chance to tell him everything I want to say, this is my last chance to make him understand..._

**Now you're standing in the neon looking like a high I wanna be on, Baby it's your call, no pressure at all...**

_After a few seconds, I felt his hands slowly move as he lifted them and wrapped them around my neck...Finally we were both on the same page...Our body's moved together on the dance floor..._

**You don't have to throw back your pretty pink lemonade shooter, And lean a little closer, You don't have to keep on smiling that smile that's driving me wild**, **And when the night is almost over...**

_His face frayed the edge of my nose as I pulled back far enough to look at his beautiful eyes..._

**Will:** Sonny, I love is staring into your eyes...

_I could feel the rapid pounding of his heart as I said those words...Reminding me again that I was alive and that I never wanted to let him go...ever again..._

**Sonny:** Will, please don't do this...Don't...

**Will:** Don't do what Sonny? Please tell me...

**Sonny:** Don't keep me wanting something I'll never have...

**Meet me in the middle of a moonlit Chevy bench seat, And do a little bit of country song, hanging on...You don't have to keep me falling like this  
But it'd sure be cool if you did...**

_I could hear the emotion in his voice and the song continued to play...He was afraid to get hurt again..._

**Will:** Sonny, I can't stop thinking about you, after our first kiss...You got me distracted and at the time, my life was a complete mess...I was too afraid to do anything and I was scared of getting my heart broken...

**Sonny:** Will, I would never hurt you...You have no idea how hard it was to watch you walk away that day...My heart shattered into a million pieces...

**You can't shoot me down cause you've already knocked me dead, Got me falling apart with my heart talking out of my head...**

_I'm a nervous wreck...My stomach is filled with butterflies, How can this guys have this affect on me? We continued to dance, thinking of what to say next. I want him to know exactly what I'm feeling, how can I convince him that this time it will be different? What can I do to prove to him that I'm ready to take this next step...with him...I whispered in his ear..._

**Will:** I'm sorry...

**Let your mind take a little back road just as far as you wanna go, Baby, I'll do, whatever you wanna do, wanna do...**

**Sonny:** I know you are Will...I just love behind here like this with you...holding you...I don't want this night to end...

**Will:** I love feeling your arms around me, it makes me feel safe and loved...

_Oh crap! Did I say loved? I really must be drunk..._

**Sonny:** Will, did you just say you feel loved by me?

_Shit! He heard me..._

**Will:** I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said that...I...wasn't thinking straight...I...

_He cut me off..._

**Sonny:** Will, stop it...I can't do this anymore...**"Will, I'm in love with you"**

**You don't have to throw back your pretty pink lemonade shooter, And lean a little closer...**

_With that said, he leaned in closer and brushed his lips against mine...Only this time, I didn't pull back, I didn't run away...Instead I embraced it, pulling him closer to my body as we danced the rest of the night away..._

**You don't have to keep on smiling that smile that's driving me wild, And when the night is almost over...Meet me in the middle of a moonlit Chevy bench seat,** **And do a little bit of country song, hanging on, You don't have to keep me falling like this, But it'd sure be cool if you did...**

**Will:** Sonny, I'm falling in love with you more and more each day, and I'm afraid...

**Sonny:** Don't be afraid Will, I'll always be here to catch you...

**Will:** You promise?

**Sonny:** I promise...I love you Will...I'll never let anything happen to you...

**Will:** I love you so much...You have no idea how long I've wanted to said that to you...

**Have a night that you'll never forget, And now you're standing in the neon looking like a high I wanna be on...You don't have to throw back your pretty pink lemonade shooter, And lean a little closer, You don't have to keep on smiling that smile that's driving me wild, And when the night is almost over...**

_We kisses each other again, but this time with more force and more passion...I lost myself in his kiss, Just as the song was about to end...I came to a realization that I wasn't ready for this night to end either...I was ready to take the next step..._

**Will:** Sonny, please take me home...I want to be alone with you...

**Sonny:** Will, are you sure about this? I don't want you to push you into anything...

**Will:** Sonny, I've never been more sure about anything...I want to be with you so bad right now...please...

_I was ready to tell people about this wonderful man I've found, after all the pain and the struggle I went through, after all the hurt and lost after coming out, I was finally at peace...At peace with myself...finally able to love...I was finally able to give myself to him..._

**Sonny:** O.k. let me call a cab, because neither of us can drive...

**Will:** Let's walk, Is that o.k.?

**Sonny:** O.k. but can we finish this dance before we go?

**Will:** For sure...

**Meet me in the middle of a moonlit Chevy bench seat, And do a little bit of country song, hanging on, You don't have to keep me falling like this, But it'd sure be cool if you did, Yeah, it'd sure be cool if you did...**

After the song ended, we both stayed in the middle of the dance floor for a few more moments, I swear I could still hear the music...Finally we broke apart...taking Sonny's hand in mine, we grabbed our jackets and left together to go back to my place...

* * *

**(Sonny's POV "First time")**

_Before the door was even unlocked, he had me in a lip lock pressed against the door, both waiting to get inside...He pushed me through the door never breaking the connection of our lips once...Quickly, I shifted our positions as I turned him over as the door closed behind us, pressing my body gently upon him, my mouth now hovering over his..._

_I've never wanted something so badly...Being with him was more than I ever imagined...It was even magical..._

_His hips rocked back and forth against mine, as he walked me backwards to the giant king size bed behind me. Our bodies fell together on a row of soft pillows consuming me with comfort, as his body pressed harder against mine..._

_Our mouths moved with a similar rhythmic motions, neither wanting to be the first to pull back..We kissed until we both needed to breathe from the lack of oxygen in our lungs..._

_As I pulled back for a moment, I noticed his eyes...Even though they were hidden most of the time by his golden blond locks that kept falling in his face, his midnight blue eyes shines through brightly..._

_I could feel him tremble, afraid of the unknown...I was gonna make sure he felt comfortable and safe in my arms..._

**(Will's POV "First time")**

_As I lay here next to him, I tremble knowing what it about to happen or what I think is going to happen...I had never been with a man before...I was nervous and unaware of what I even had to do... I so want him to take control...to undress me...show me how my body can feel with his touch and his naked body near me on me touching me...in ways and places that I haven't been before...I'm scared...But after capturing a gaze of his dark amber eyes, I knew I was sake, I knew he won't hurt me ..._

_My hands cupped his face as we kisses, tracing the lines of his perfect face...We stopped for a moment..._

**Sonny:** You o.k.?

**Will:** Yes I am...

_I no longer felt the urge to fight this feeling, for the first time, I knew I was exactly where I belong...I never though two people could connect to with other in reality, because Sonny Kiriakis was a dream...A dream I never wanted to wake up from..._

_He traced my lips with his fingers touching each one gently, before leaning back smothering me with his kisses again...The moment was so unreal, so perfect...I couldn't ask for anything more..._

_I started walking him back to my bed...Slowly, I removed his jacket before we both fell over the edge of the bed...I deepened the kiss as my hands roamed all over his body...trying to feel every part of him...He reached my face with his right hand, brushing aside the hair hiding my eyes..._

**Sonny:** Don't hide your eyes...They are so beautiful...

**Will:** I'm just not used to having someone looking into them like that...

**Sonny:** Well, they say so much more than words could ever say, they take my breath away...I could look at them forever...

_The moment was intense...I never before have I let someone look deep into my eyes that way...I was letting him directly look into my soul..._

_His eyes burned right through me, driving me insane..._

**Will:** You are so amazing...

**Sonny:** Good, because I'm never going to take my eyes off of you and intend to keep it that way...

_Still blushing from his words, we continued touching and holding each other, kissing each other...until I could hold off no more...I wanted him in every way possible..._

**Will:** Sonny I want you right now...but I am scared that I won't be able to give you what you need or want. I am going to need you to help me..to guide me...I know you won't hurt me...

**Sonny:** Will, I want to make this as special as I can for you, I know this is your first time and I want it to be something you will never forget...

**Will:** I could never forget this night even if I tried...but this is a bike I have never ridden before...so just show me what to you...I will learn...

**(Sonny's POV "First time")**

_God want him so badly...but I don't want to scare him. I want this to be as important for him as it is for me. For some reason this time with him...I feel something I have never felt before... And I won't take the chance to mess this up... I need to show him just how much he and this means to me...I can use words but ..I want my body to speak to him too..._

_I look into his eyes, I can see the love that he feels for me, but I can also see someone who is frightened...I slowly start to unbutton his shirt..._

**Sonny:** Will I understand what this is like for you. You are giving yourself in a way you never have before. But know this, I would never hurt you or go anywhere you are not ready to go... So I will guide but you have to say when if it is more than you can handle. The most important thing for your first time is that you have control... I am more than willing, in fact I want to go at your pace...We will get there together, but your steering this bike of yours...

**Will:** Thank you for saying that, you have no idea how much that means to me...

**Sonny:** I love you Will, but are you sure about this?

**Will:** I've never been more sure about anything...but Sonny?

**Sonny:** Yeah?

**Will:** Can you start, because my jeans are really uncomfortable right now...

_I couldn't help but laugh..._

**Sonny:** Come here...I'll be glad too...

_I started by kissing his neck, slowly starting back where I left off...his shirt..._

**(Will's POV "First time")**

_How can the simply act of unbuttoning my shirt arouse me? Is that was is causing this in me? Or is the fact that Sonny is doing it to me making me feel this way? _

_His kisses on my exposed flesh almost causes me to shiver... I almost feel nervous as each button pops open and then kisses and repeats this until he has my shirt completely open..._

_I feel his warm hand sliding inside my shirt, marking his new-found territory as he slides up my chest and over my shoulders... slowly pulling away the unwanted material from my body and letting it fall to the ground..._

**(Sonny's POV "First time")**

_I am almost embarrassed that I want him so badly... This body being given to a man for the first time and it is being given to me..._

_My lips press against his warm skin... Each button undone presents to me another part of him that has never known the touch of a man before... It is as if I am an explorer going places that no one has even been granted access before... I want to go so fast to get to everyplace before my time is up, but also wanting to take my time to enjoy the journey and the sites as I move down..._

_He is just so damn beautiful...Never have I seen something as breathtaking as his body..._

**(Will's POV "First time")**

_He is almost there...To a place I have share with only one other person and it was only done under the pressure of having to do it... This I am sharing with him, because I want to and need to...This time my body feels right..this feels right..._

**(Sonny's POV "First time")**

_My hands are actually shaking as I undo his belt and pants...You would think this was the first time I have done this... Yet he is calm, almost as if he is completely in the moment..._

**(Will's POV "First time")**

_Why aren't I nervous now? He is about to undress me completely... I feel his hand deftly undoing my pants... He is going to expose my whole body and I want him to... I don't want anything to hide me from his hands... his body... his eyes..._

**(Sonny's POV "First time")**

_Sliding his clothing off while aroused, for sure isn't nearly as exciting as the fact that I can see it's pleasing him... He wants this... He shows no signs of modesty. It's as if he is telling me, "I want you to see all of me"...to touch, kiss or whatever else you desire to do to me..._

**(Will's POV "First time")**

_As I watch him, I can almost see in his eyes that he has what he as been thinking about for a long time... I can see he wants me almost as much as I want him. He looks up at me, and without me saying a word, he sees me asking him to go on... And that is when the intimacy starts as he takes me in his mouth for the first time..._

**(Sonny's POV "First time")**

_I need to know he wants this. I look up and can see in his eyes...and the slight movement of his hips that he wants me to take him, and I do. My lips part and my tongue slips out and I guide him into my mouth. Instantly I feel the warmth ..the salty taste produced by his excitement. And I pleasure him with my tongue and lips. His hip respond..._

**(Will's POV "First time")**

_Oh, it feels so right so natural...so soft, wet and warm. His tongue pressed against my erection as he rolls it around the head and shaft. His hand on my thighs sliding up over my hips to my stomach and to my nipples. Every touch is a shock to my system to wake up...This what you are suppose to feel when you love someone..._

**Will:**Oh Sonny...

**(Sonny's POV "First time")**

_There is so much I want to for him...not do to him...that would imply using him...and that is far from what I want with him..._

**(Will's POV "First time")**

_He seems almost driven to make this perfect for me... And I love him for that, but I need and want to feel what it is like to do this for him..._

**Will:** Sonny, please stop.

**Sonny:** Is something wrong?

**Will:** Oh God no ...so far from wrong...I just want to experience what you have...I want to do to you the things you have done to me...

**Sonny:** Are you sure Will?

_I smiled..._

**Will:** I couldn't be more sure...

**(Sonny's POV "First time")**

_I could continue discovering more about his body, but he wants to know for himself what it is like to pleasure a man. He isn't timid and a very quick learner. I have been with other men who have had experience and he makes them look like it was their first time... I think Will Horton is going to be a true partner in bed, and everything that word implies..._

**Sonny:** Yes...Oh Will...that feels so good...

**(Will's POV "First time")**

_Now I can see why he was enjoying this... Exploring a man's body, especially this man in itself is a pure pleasure... But the next step is more a leap, but one I am more than willing to take with him... _

**Will:** Sonny can we go there...can you take me there?

**Sonny:** Are you sure Will?

**Will:** Yes with you it will be right, because I love you...

**(Sonny's POV "First time")**

_I want to be with him in that way, but I have my fears..._

**Sonny:** Will, we can, but you have to let me know what you are feeling both physically and emotionally if this is happen...

**Will:** I will Sonny, but I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone...

**(Will's POV "First time")**

_For the first time, I am truly nervous, but my need overrule my fears... I feel a need to be one with him and this is how that is going to happen..._

**Will:** Sonny just tell me what to expect and how I can make it better for both of us...

**(Sonny's POV "First time")**

_He wants this to be right, and not just the act itself, but the whole experience..._

**Sonny:** Will, let me tell you what you can do to make this easy for use so that you can experience the pleasure it can bring...

**(Will's POV "First time")**

_I am anxious, but his hand running up and down my thighs calms me as he positions himself... I can feel him there, but I can also feel the care he is taking. It only serve to want him in me even more..._

**(Sonny's POV "First time")**

_I want to feel him around right now, but I need to know that he is comfortable with me entering him...I look in his eyes and can see his trust in me... I slowly ease in... I notice his face responses to it initially, but I can feel him doing what I explain to him, and his discomfort is short lived... And I can see in his eyes as he looks at me that he is there and he is enjoying it...it was the best feeling ever..._

**(Will's POV "First time")**

_The initial push was jolting, but remembering what he told me to do I quickly became relaxed, and then was able to work with him for our mutual pleasure... The last place where the culmination of our union was complete was reached... We were finally one...was the best feeling ever..._

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I place my hand on Will thigh...I can see he is in a daydream ...I don't want to pull him back from his daydream, but we need to get inside...He is so cute with that beautiful smile on his face..._

**Sonny:** You still with me babe.? You sort of zone on me, but it looked like a nice place you went to...

** Will:** It sure was...I was just thinking of a happier time...

**Sonny:** Sure looks like it, you've been smiling for the past 20 minutes...

**Will:** Really? Oh God, I'm sorry...

**Sonny:** It's O.k babe, I just wonder, what made you smile so much?

**Will:** I'm not telling, it's a secret...

**Sonny:** So, your daydream was about me? Tell me...

_He smiled at me, I just stared at me until he leaned forward and our lips touched...We just sat there, kissing...In our own little world...It felt like the whole world was spinning around, blocking out ever noise and sound that surrounded us...His blue eyes finally met my gaze..._

**Sonny:** So, it was me?

_I whispered, looking into those blue eyes..._

**Will:** Yes Sonny, you're my happy place...

_He smiled his beautiful warm content smile, before leaning in and kissing me again...And that's when I realized that his happy place was already a reality, It was us...Will and Sonny..._

**Will:** Sonny, my happy place is anywhere you are...As long as we are together, nothing else matters...

**Sonny:** Then you are in for a happy life...because I am not going anywhere without you...

**to be continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 22**

**(The Trial Day 2)**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_As we are both start walking up the steps to meet my dad, I notice an unusual amount of police there...what's up with that? _

**Sonny: ** Hey dad, what's going on here?

**Justin:** I have no idea son, your guess is as good as mine...

_Seems everyone is standing outside the court room, trying to find out what's actually going on...I look over at Nick...He stands there with Gabi and her lawyer...I can't help myself but to look at the bastard that's trying to hurt my husband and stare him down...I see he is nervous, but he doesn't look scared enough for me...Well, guess it's time to put plan B in action and use this in my advantage..._

**Sonny:** Babe, why don't you go inside with my dad and get ready for the opening statements? I just need to take care of something first...

_Will pulls me aside..._

**Will:** Take care of something meaning Nick? Sonny, we talked about this...Nick is dangerous...

**Sonny:** Will, everything is going to be fine, don't worry about me...

**Will:** Please be careful, promise me...

**Sonny:** I promise you...

**Will:** O.k. then I'll see you inside...

**Sonny:** I wont be long...

_He turns and leaves to go inside with my dad...I could see the look of worry on his face, but this is something I gotta do...For him...For us..._

_I see Nick and Gabi going in as well, but before he takes another step, I wave him down..._

**Sonny:** Nick, Gabi...hold on...

**Nick:** What the hell do you want?

_I walk up to them and pull out an envelope from my jacket and show it to Nick..._

**Sonny:** So what's it going to be Nick? Do I give this to the judge or are you willing to leave Will alone?

**Nick:** You have nothing on me...Your bluffing...

**Sonny:** Fine...Suit your self...Guess you'll have to wait and find out...

_I turned and walked inside, leaving him and Gabi thinking of my last words..._

_Everyone is seated and waiting on the judge to start...Today, I sit along side Will...The counter suit is now in place...we are taking them on together...I reach over and grab Will's hand, I want him to see that he's not alone and that I'm there for him...every step of the way..._

**Sonny:** You alright?

_He shakes his head in agreement..._

**Will:** I'll be fine if your here holding my hand the whole time...

**Sonny:** You can count on it...

_My last statement was interrupted by the judge walking in...and he sits..._

* * *

**Judge Marshall:** In the case of Gabriella Hernandez Vs. William Horton-Kiriakis and Jackson Horton-Kiriakis for the custody of the unborn child, would all representing parties please rise...

Thank you...

Mr. Kiriakis, Mr. Walters, We are set today to proceed with the opening statements for both parties involved. However, before we can start with the actual proceedings, I must inform you that we have some additional forth coming information involving this case.

Unfortunately, we are going to have to postpone things until we have this new information and have verified the authenticity.

We will reconvene proceedings in 1 hour.

Mr. Kiriakis?

**Justin:** Yes your honor.

**Judge Marshall:** Mr. Walters?

**Lawyer:** Yes your honor.

**Judge Marshall:** I would like to meet with you in approximately 15 minutes in the council chambers to discuss this new information.

**Justin & Lawyer:** Yes your honor.

**Judge Marshall:** Court adjourned.

* * *

We all get up and start to leave, when I turn and take a glance over at Nick and Gabi...By the look on his face, He thinks I have something to do with this "New information"... Lucky enough that this plays right into my plan...Let him think that it's me...Because now, I can see him pacing in circles...I see him panic...I see him sweating...He is right where I want him...he's is scared...and he should be...

_It's about time he feel this, some people say "what goes around, comes around..." I say "you get what you deserve..." I can't help but gloat in his misery, because it's about time he feels how Will felt that day when they personally attacked him and tried to make him sign the rights to his daughter..._

**(Will's POV)**

**Will:** Justin, What's going on?

**Justin:** I honestly don't know Will...Hey where did Sonny go?

**Will:** He was right behind us...

**Justin:** Well, I'll be back in a bit. I have to get ready to meet the judge and see what's going on here. I should be back shortly.

**Will:** O.k. well, I'll go look for Sonny...

_I walked around for a while looking for Sonny. Still no sign of him. Wonder what he's up to? He didn't mention he was going somewhere, so makes me wonder...Could his disappearing do with his plans for Nick?_

_I walk along the hallway waiting for a sign of him, still noting...But that's when I heard voices coming from room 107...It sounded like and argument...Without making a noise, I walk closer to the room and lay my back against the wall so I can listen in on what's going on...I shouldn't be doing this, but I have a feeling that it might be Sonny's...I hope he knows what he's doing...I lean in a little closer so I can hear better what's going on..._

**Sonny:** Nick, you want to bring down Will and keep him from his child. Well here is how that will play out...You will tell the cops what you know. It will come out that you blackmailed Will...A violation of your parole. So you would go back to prison for the remainder of your term and maybe more over the black mail...So you lose Gabi, the baby and your freedom... And there is a very good chance that Gabi will lose custody of the baby, because it will appear she was in on it, and try to prove that she wasn't...So in the end, the baby loses both parents, you lose Gabi, and your rot in jail for the rest of your natural life...

Plus, there's a good chance that Will might even get off on the attempted murder charges, and as for Lucas...Who could send him to jail for protecting his own son...Especially since it could be accuse that he has time serviced for the 9 years he was in prison...so he loses nothing...

Oh and I almost forgot, do you think the DiMera's would want it to come out that they were the ones that threatened Will by the way? Do you even know who your dealing with? Who would be stupid enough to mess with the step son of E.J. DiMera? And once it get's out that you also threatened Sami, well let me ask you this...Are you really think that the DiMera's would let you get away with ruining them? Are you really that stupid Nick?

**Nick:** Your lying...

**Sonny:** Oh I'm lying? You think? Well, let find out...

_I can see from the corner of my eye, Sonny pulling something out of his jacket...It's that white envelope he he this morning...What is he up to? I lean in a little closer to have a better view..._

**Sonny:** I talked to Melanie last week. This is a documentation I had drawn up and she is willing to testify against Gabi...You know what Nick? I think I will just tell the courts myself...

**Nick:** Sonny, stop...Can I have a minute with Gabi please?

**Sonny:** Fine, but the clock is ticking...

I hurry and leave before Sonny notices I was listening in...I go back into the court room so I can make it look like I've been there the whole time...I'm in total shock from what I just heard...Sonny is really taking him on by himself...This is unbelievable...

**(Nick's POV)**

**Nick:** Gabi, what in the hell are we gonna do? Do you really think he's going to go to the judge and spill on this?

**Gabi:** Nick, I'm scared...

**Nick:** I know Gabi, I had everything set up perfectly and then Sonny ruined everything...I'm sorry...

_I take her in my arms...I have no idea what's going to happen...I really didn't think this through as well as I thought...I'm backed up in corner with no place to go...I'm forced to decide between spending the rest of my life in prison and losing Gabi, or go ahead with my plan, and take my chances against Sonny..._

**Gabi:** Nick, we can't take any chances..

_Sonny walks back in..._

**Sonny:** So, have you decided? I don't have all day...

**Gabi:** Sonny, why are you doing this?

**Sonny:** Do you even have to ask me that question? You started this by trying to keep Will from his child...And for what? Because we're Gay? You too make me sick...

_Sonny starts to leave...I stop him..._

**Nick:** Sonny, it doesn't have to be this way?

**Sonny:** And what way is that? By doing to you exactly what your doing to Will? I've had enough of this...

**Nick:** Please Sonny, don't do this...I beg you...

**Sonny:** You know what, I think making things come out is the best solution...That way everyone would be on even grounds...No more threats and no more lies...

**Gabi:** Sonny, what do you want us to do?

**Sonny:** This is how it's going to play out...First your going to withdraw your motion against Will...I don't know and I don't care how your going to do this, but your going to have your lawyer draw up and agreement between your lawyer and my dad...I want signed proof that what you have against Will won't ever be used against him...I will have my dad do the same on Gabi's behalf about her secret and how you blackmailed Will...

Second, your going to give Will and I fully custody of the baby and have Will decide if your worthy of visitation rights or not...To be honest, I would rather that precious baby have nothing to do with you two at all...

**Gabi:** Sonny, I can't give up my daughter...

**Sonny:** Why not Gabi, that's what your are trying to make Will do? Isn't it?

_I see Gabi crying and this is all my fault...Instead of making this better, I just made things worst...I have no way out of this..._

**Gabi:** I'm sorry Sonny, I never wanted things to be like this...

**Sonny:** Well, you both did this to yourselves...I'm done here...So go ahead with your plan Nick, and you will have put a bounty on your own head...

_With his last statement, Sonny walks out..._

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I see my dad and Will in the hall way talking...My dad's trying to find out what the new information is...I walk up to Will, but he looks a little off..._

**Sonny:** Hey, what's going on?

**Justin:** Well, I'm not sure yet, it seems that someone has come forward with some new information. The judge is waiting to meet with this person...

**Will:** So, where were you Sonny?

_He's looking at me differently...Like he knows something..._

**Sonny:** I went to take some air...

**Will:** Oh really, funny I went outside looking for you and I...

_Will couldn't even finish his sentence...The court room became silent...Everyone was stunned and lost for words...That's when we saw Chad DiMera walk in the court room doors..._

**Sonny:** Excuse me a moment...

_I rush of to see Chad..._

**Sonny:** Chad, what the hell are you doing here?

**Chad:** I'm trying to make things right Sonny...This is may fault it started in the first place. The truth needs to come out once and for all...

**Sonny:** Chad, you can't do this...Do you even know what you're facing?

**Chad:** Sonny, I don't care...if this can help Will, after what I put you both through, them this is what I have to do...

**Sonny:** Please Chad, don't...Talk to my dad about it, but please, I need to be the one that does this, not you...

**Chad:** But Sonny, I already talked to the judge...I can't back out now...

_I need to make him stop...Chad is not only my business partner, he is also one of my best friends...I'm not only doing this for revenge...I need to protect my friend from jail, but I also want to be the one who puts the last nail in coffin of Nick and Gabi..._

_I turn and wave my dad and Will over..._

**Sonny:** Dad, can you come here please?

_This is either make or break for Nick...Either he backs off, or he goes to jail for blackmail...and Gabi for kidnapping..._

**Justin:** What's going on here?

**Sonny:** Dad, Chad the one who called the judge with the new info...Is there something we can do the prevent this from happening?

**Justin:** Chad doesn't have to talk to the judge at all...he can simply say he does not feel the information is now relevant to the trial..he hasn't been subpoenaed...He is not be law required to say anything...

**Chad:** Are you sure?

**Justin:** Chad, your actions were all voluntary. The judge might be pissed, but he has no grounds to make you talk.

**Sonny:** Please Chad, don't do this, let me do this for Will...

_Will Looks at me and smiles...He sees I want to be the one to protect him...I promised him I would love, honor and protect him for ever..._

**Justin:** I can go in with you Chad if you like and explain to the judge that this was a miss understanding.

**Chad:** Sure Justin, that would be great.

**Sonny:** Thank you Chad...

_My dad leave with Chad...Will's still standing there smiling...He takes a hold of my jacket and pulls me in..._

**Will:** Did know you're my hero?

**Sonny:** Your hero?

**Will:** Yes, my hero...You are such an great man Sonny...I'm so happy to have you standing next to me through all this...I couldn't do this without you...

**Sonny:** Well, I'm not going anywhere...And I promise you Will, I will never let anyone hurt you...no one...

_With that, I close the gap between us, and kiss my husband...He pulls back for a moment..._

**Will:** So what's gonna happen next?

**Sonny :** I can't say right now, but if all goes to plan, you might...

_And that's when Nick tapped me on the shoulder..._

**Nick:** Sonny can we talk? Alone?

_I look at Will for a sign of approval...He nods once...I decide this is it...The last part of my plan, it's all or nothing..._

**Sonny:** Yeah, I'll be right out in 10 minutes...

_Nick leaves and goes outside..._

**Sonny:** I'll be right back...We will finish our talk later o.k.?

**Will:** O.k.

_I turn to leave, but Will's not letting go..._

**Will:** Sonny?

**Sonny:** Yeah?

**Will:** Be careful...

**Sonny:** Always...

* * *

_I walk outside to see Nick, I see he is shaken by the presence of Chad...time to end this once and for all..._

**Nick:** What's Chad doing here?

**Sonny:** Chad's her to see the judge with the new information...Fortunately, I was able to talk him out of it, not because I wouldn't have loved to see Gabi pay for what she did to Mel, but because I think this is the best thing for everyone...You have hurt Will enough by doing this...No one else needs to suffer because of your actions...

**Nick:** I never wanted things to go this far...

**Sonny:** Remember Nick, you did this...Will only wanted to be in his daughters life...He never asked for custody or anything...All he wanted was to see his baby girl grow up and be a part of that...

**Nick:** Can we work something out?

**Sonny:** I'm sorry Nick, but it's too late for that...Your actions and Your comments have hurt Will more than you even realized...We never asked you to like us, or even approve of our relationship...We love each other and that's all that counts...You can call us fags, gay boys and any other gay slur you can think of, but Nick, for someone who claims to be so happy and in love, you have a funny way of showing it...You don't find happiness in hurting others...

**Nick:** What do you want for us?

**Sonny:** I want you to get Gabi to withdraw her motion...You will advise the lawyer that in the best interest of the baby, that the baby should remain in the custody of her father, giving Will full rights...

**Nick:** Sonny, that's too much to ask...

**Sonny:** Take it or leave it Nick, I can't promise you more, but I know Will and I know he is a great man with a great heart. Let him decide if he wants to include Gabi in the baby's life...What I can promise you is that I will take care of this baby like it's my very own. I will love her, protect her, and cherish her and make sure she has everything she needs...

**Nick:** Let me talk to Gabi...

**Sonny:** O.k. but Nick, time's running out...remember that...

**(Will's POV)**

_The hearing is about to reconvene in a few minutes...I see Nick and Gabi in what looks like a deep conversation with her lawyer capturing my attention ...I can't stop but wonder what's going on?_

_As I lifted my eyes, I notice Sonny walking in...He sits next to me again and pulls me towards him. We came together briefly, and I noticed Justin and Mr. Walters in what looks like negotiations...I look back at Sonny and his eyes reassure me that everything is going to be find..._

_I see Gabi crying and Nick trying to comfort her...I know something's going on...I see Justin coming back to sit with us. He looks happy..._

_As Justin sits the judge walks in and takes the stand..._

* * *

**Judge Marshall:** In the case of Gabriella Hernandez Vs. William Horton-Kiriakis and Jackson Horton-Kiriakis for the custody of the unborn child, would all representing parties please rise...

Thank you...

I would like to info both parties that the new information received regarding the case was no longer relevant to the case and was withdrawn for the proceeding...

However, Mr. Walters as informed me that Miss Hernandez has withdrawn her motion against Mr. William Horton-Kiriakis and has chosen to relinquished her rights to the child, and award full custody of the unborn child to Mr. William Horton-Kiriakis and Mr. Jackson Horton-Kiriakis. Miss Hernandez as requested to meet in the presence of her lawyer and all involved parties to discuss the arrangement. Miss Hernandez will not be petitioning the court for visitation rights and will let both Mr. William and Mr. Jackson Horton-Kiriakis decide what's best for the sake of the child. Once the baby is born and ready to be released, the baby will be given to Mr. William Horton-Kiriakis under the terms of the court that he is able to provide a home and support the child under the terms of agreement.

Mr. Kiriakis?

**Justin:** Yes your honor.

**Judge Marshall:** We will reconvene in private chambers on the 15th to complete the court agreement.

**Justin:** Thank you your honor, we will be there.

**Judge Marshall:** Thank you Mr. Kiriakis.

With that said I here for grant full custody of the unborn child to Mr. William Horton-Kiriakis and Mr. Jackson Horton-Kiriakis.

Case closed...

* * *

_What the hell just happened?_

**Justin:** Will, it's over...

**Will:** Oh my gosh...What? I...I...

**Justin:** Will, you were both awarded full custody of you baby Will.

_I look up at Sonny, I notice the tears falling from his eyes...I can barely understand everything that's going on...I can't help but to start crying myself..._

**Will:** Sonny, we are going to be dad's...We are finally going to be a real family...

**Sonny:** We sure are baby...God I love you so much...

_We kiss in celebration...I look up at Justin who is standing, I can see he is getting emotional as well..._

**Will:** Justin, I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to thank you for all this...

_I grab him and hug him very tightly..._

**Justin:** Just promise me you will take care of my son and grand baby...That's all the thanks I need...

_But before he lets go, he whispers something to my ear..._

**Justin:** Will, the person you need to thank here is Sonny...He made this happen...

_I pull back and look at him and smile..._

**Justin:** You two take care of each other, I'm going to go call Adrienne and tell her the good news...

**Sonny:** Thanks dad...I love you...

**Justin:** I love you too son...both of you...See you guys later...

* * *

_Sonny takes my hand and we start walking out of the court house..._

**Sonny:** So, what's next?

**Will:** To be honest, I have no idea...I'm so excited and happy right now I could scream...But Sonny?

**Sonny:** Yeah babe...

**Will:** There is something I forgot the say...

**Sonny:** What's that?

**Will:** Thank you...

**Sonny:** For what?

**Will:** For everything you did...I overheard you and Nick talking today. I know what you did to make this happen...No one has ever loved me so much as you do.

**Sonny:** Will, I will always love you this much get use to it...

_I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in closer..._

**Will:** How can I ever thank you enough for giving me everything I ever dreamed for...

**Sonny:** Well, I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me...

**Will:** Oh really? What kinda ways? Could they maybe involve a cup of the best coffee in town?

_I grab him by the jacket and grind my hips onto his as I kiss the crook of his neck..._

**Sonny:** Maybe...

**Will:** Or maybe they could involve this very hot coffee shop owner I met a few years ago?

_I grab his ass and grind harder...feeling him getting harder as I now bit at his ear lobe..._

**Sonny:** Oh yes...maybe...

**Will:** Or maybe, just maybe, could it involve that little tan couch in corner of Common Grounds?

_I pull away laughing..._

**Will:** I'm sorry, I forgot we were in a public place right now...

_Laughing my ass off of course..._

**Sonny:** You are so going to pay for this...

**Will:** Here is my jacket, you might want to put it in front of you, people might get the wrong idea...

**Sonny:** Ha ha...very funny...

**to be continued...**


	23. Chapter 23

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 23**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_The last customer finally left as I walked over to the door...My forehead pressed against it as I turned the lock, closing Common Grounds for the evening...Finally able to spend some alone time with Will..._

_I watch him looking out the window into the sparkling sky...he looks like he's miles away...Slowly, I walk behind him..._

_Closing the distance between us, I gently descend kisses on the back of his neck...Even with the silence surrounded us, I knew his greatest desires...His desires I promised to fulfill..._

_Finally, he was at peace...His dreams are now coming true...Dreams that are big enough for us both...Finally we are both exactly where we belong...together...ready to take the next step in our journey of our lives..._

**Sonny:** What are you thinking about?

**Will:** Us...How far we have come together in so little time...

**Sonny:** I know what you mean...But I think it's time we focus on us for a while...

**Will:** What do you mean?

**Sonny:** I mean, since we got married, we have been fighting one battle after the next...I want to experience us for a change...I want to know how it feels to be newlyweds, I want us to have some alone time, just the two of us...I want us to plan our future with your daughter...I want it all...

**Will:** I want that too, but Son, you already did so much already...It would be selfish of me to ask for anything more...

**Sonny:** Will, you are the lease selfish person I know...You already put everyone else before you...You almost gave up on me because you thought I wanted to be just friends, you were going to give up your daughter because you thought it was best for us...

**Will:** Don't remind me...

**Sonny:** I'm sorry baby, I know it's not something that's easy to talk about, but you Will, you almost gave up everything you love the most because you though it was best for me...I'm glad you didn't give up all those things, because the only thing I want is for you to be happy...

**Will:** I am happy...I have everything I ever wanted...I have a husband that loves me...I have a daughter on the way...I have a wonderful family...But most of all, I finally have a place to call home...And that's all thanks to you...You are my guardian angel Sonny Horton-Kiriakis...

_I look at him and see tears forming in his eyes...He really is happy...These are not tears of sadness, they are tears of joy...I lift both my hands to his face and with my thumbs, I wipe his tears away..._

**Sonny:** I love you so much William Horton-Kiriakis, and I'm so happy to share my life with you...I promise to take good care of you, to protect you, to cherish you, to love you and to never take you for granted...You deserve all that and even more...Let me give you more...

**Will:** Sonny, I have everything I want, what else could I possibly need?

**Sonny:** Well, I have a few surprises coming your way in the next few days...Let me just say I'm sure your going to be very excited...

**Will:** Surprises! I like the sound of that...Can I have a hint?

**Sonny:** Nice try, but no...

**Will:** Your mean...

**Sonny:** And your hot...

_He blushed..._

**Will:** I'm sorry for calling you mean, Is there a chance I can make it up to you?

**Sonny:** Well, I thought we established a few ways how that could be possible earlier today...

**Will:** Oh I love the way you think...

_He starts by gliding his hands up and down my back...I feel his icy fingers drift along the fabric of my shirt until he reaches the warmth of my vulnerable throat, and then leans in close to inhale the smell of my perfume..._

_A sense of anticipation is gathering inside me as I await his kiss...He licks his lips before I start caressing his face from his chin and move my way to the soft skin of his lips...Resting my finger on them...His breath quickens and matches the pace of my heart beat...His fingers now wind their way trough my hair as he pulls me in and his goal is met...We kiss..._

_Our lips move together until he gracefully adds more pressure..._

_we are both at caught up in the moment...embraced by the comfort and the passion of each other's kiss...in this moment, nothing could be wrong...We let go of each other long enough to confirm what we both want and need...Our happy place..._

_I reach out for his hand...His fingers immediately lace with mine...His eyes closed for a moment, taking it all in...Together, we both walked over to **the little tan couch**..._

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_He placed his loving hands on my body...Slowly caressing me from top to bottom until he reached my eyes...I stared into them for a few moments as I waited in anticipation for his kiss to happen...His beautiful face was the only thing in sight...Nothing, or no one could tear me away for his all other beauty...His fingers danced a melody over my lips...I could feel my blood rushing inside as his beauty hovers over me...I couldn't wait no longer...With his fingers still on my lips, that's when I pulled him in and we kissed..._

_The kiss became intense as I inhaled his intoxicating scent..._The way his hair smells like flowers..._His effects on me are not forgotten, his touch makes me scream inside..._

_His kisses became more passionate, ranking through my every dream...His lips drives me to a place where only he can take me...our own extasy..._

_Tonight, I'm going to a place called heaven...My angel came to me...He took my hands and I closed my eyes..._

_He walked me over to a place where I have longed to go...he took me over to** the little tan couch**..._

_A soft breeze whispers across my skin...I feel his hands all over me again...As I remove his shirt, I also notice how his bare shoulders look...It's like this man has a glowing shield that's here to protect me...That's just how my eyes see him...He's always going to be my guardian Angel...The rest of our cloths fell from each other without force...Undressing each other piece by piece until we both stood there naked...His eyes, the way the widen slightly when he looks at me, a small smile comes across his lip...It's barely noticeable, but I notice it... baring ourselves to one another...I trust him...Without holding back, I moan in pleasure as he kisses me one again..._

_He moves towards me as my arms circled his waist...Then I remember just how close it feels to be so close to him...I love when his body molds to mine this way...I feel complete...He kisses each and every inch of my exposed flesh, before it became too much for me to handle...He shows my things that can't be seen...Places you never knew existed...Only he can take me there...I wanted to feel him inside me..._

_I wanted to pleasure him..._

_I look at his body, each and every detail is captivating...Illuminating his inner magic...He is the most beautiful person I have every seen...I want to touch him...I need to feel him...If he should come close enough to touch, I would lose control...Every new chance I get is like the first...I feel myself slipping away and A world of hunger and desire, the feeling of lust becomes part of me...God I want this man so much...Before I lose sight of reality, He whispers in my ears three words I have longed to hear...three words that steers my senses and pulls my actions into one focus..."I want you..."_

_My focus then shifts only one thing...him..._

_I swiftly turn him around and pushed him gently as he fell back sitting on the couch...I look down at him self consciously...Then he looks up at me...He sees me watching and I feel the blush come to my cheeks...His smile grows as he sees mine..._

_Kneeling down to him...kissing every inch of his exposed body as I made my way down to his hard soft length...I started by kissing around the edge of the tip as I made my way down his throbbing shaft...My excitement caused me to increase my pace rapidly...Making him arch up as he begged for more...Using my tongue, I licked from the bottom going up for my own pure pleasure before I opened my mouth and took him all in..._

_My imagination runs wild as I run my tongue along the inflexible structure under the delicate skin and then delicately sink my mouth over the flexible tip until I reach the very end of the full length that is now inside my throat...The slight tangy, salty flavor of his warmth, now inside my mouth...I forgot how good it tastes...How good it smells..._

_His fingers ravished my hair, pulling and guiding me as my mouth thrusted on his hardness...my motions were getting fast and faster...I could see the pleasure I was causing him as his body slid down the couch, He was enjoying it...I could see his eyes roll back...but I didn't want him to go over the edge just yet...Slowly I brought him back, because I wasn't ready for this night to end..._

_I lift myself off the ground, lifting Sonny off the couch with me...While our mouths fought for victory, our naked bodies shifted positions..._  
_My back now pressed against his chest, his hands slowly moves down until he reached my now rock hard cock...My head tilts back as I try to find his lips once again...He stokes me until I get to the place where it drives him wild...The place where I open myself and I take him in..._

_He starts by licking and sucking the back of my neck as he made his way down, leaving a trail of kisses hovering behind as I got into position on the little tan couch, facing the wall in front of me..._

_He took both my hands and lifted them over my head until they were both up against the wall...He grabbed a hold of both with one hand and used the other to feel his way down my body until he reached my heart...At this point , was now beating over a mile a minutes...Only for him..._

_He got behind me, placing his legs one on each side...I could now feel his erection between both cheeks of my bare ass as he rubbed himself against me..._

_While my heart beats like thunder in my chest, I could hear his breathing rapidly intensify...He held me close as I let him take the one thing in my life that only he has ever had...His alone, to have and to hold on to until the end of our days..._  
_I can't hold on no more...I scream out his name and beg him to join me..._

_**Will:** Oh God...Yes Sonny...I want you inside me...Now..._

_**Sonny:** Will, I want you so bad right now..._

_He positioned me with my chest flat-out against the back of the little tan couch...causing me to lean forwards, kneeling over the side as I waited for him to enter..._

_My body trembled..._

_My hands now rested on the back of the couch as I awaited him...He now reaches his hardness and applies a generous coat of lube...Wanting to make this as graceful and magical as possible..._

_My body now wrapped in his arms...The heat of his hands pulling me in as he slowly adjust the tip of his hardness so that his entry is painless...I'm exposed and fragile...I was his for the taking..._

_I felt a rush of electricity as our bodies became one...His hip surging into me as I took him in...feeling each stroke against the night..._

_My mind now clouded by the fact we were making love...Tilting my head back, I searched for his lips...Our mouths melted together...our lips parted and his tongue sparred inside...We moved within each other like no one else ever could...I swear for a moment my angel had wings, because I felt like I was flying..._

_As we reach the point just before the crashing climax escaped...Now bound by the power of chemistry, beyond the point of return, we both released together...Crashing down on **the little tan couch**..._

_We both laid there together...holding each other...The feeling of his warmth on my skin as we had nothing but our bodies to keep each other warm...He places a kiss upon my hand and I whispered to him softly..._

**Will:** Sonny, you are my angel...I will catch your kisses with my smile and hide them within my heart...Forever...

**Sonny:** Protect my kisses with the warmth of your heart, and I will continue to kiss you everyday...

**Will:** I will, I promise...

**Sonny:** Good cause I'm gonna keep you to that promise...

_I can't help but smile again..._

**Sonny:** So, are you ready for your first surprise?

**Will:** Now?

**Sonny:** Yes now! Get dressed, I have something I want to show you...

**Will:** Are you sure it can't wait until tomorrow?

**Sonny:** Nope, tomorrow is my day off and I have plans for us...

**Will:** Alright, but this better be good...

**Sonny:** I promise you, you won't regret it...Come on.._._

_He both got up and dressed and left Common Grounds...I had no idea where Sonny was taking me, but by the look on his face, he was very excited...I couldn't help but be excited myself..._

**_to be continued..._**


	24. Chapter 24

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 24**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I looked over at Will and smiled. He knew this was the start of their new life together. I was so excited to show Will my first surprise, my husband deserves this... I pulled up the driveway and turned in...We are here..._

**Sonny:** Are you ready for your first surprise?

**Will:** Yes I am, but you did not have to get me anything... Having you is the best present ever...By the way, where are we?

**Sonny:** Having you is more than a gift, but now it's my turn to return the favor, so this is part of your first surprise...

_I removed my seat belt and reached over in my side pocked and took out a small box gift wrapped with silver and gold and handed it to Will..._

**Sonny:** Here you go Will...I love you...

_Will opened the box... Inside was a key with a key chain that said: HERE IS THE KEY TO MY HEART. I could see his lips moving as he read the words on the key chain..._

**Will:** What is this?

**Sonny:** This is the key to our house... So, William Horton-Kiriakis , would you like to move into our new home with me?

_I could see the tears forming in his eyes...He was happy and overwhelmed all at the same time..._

**Will:** You got us a house? Are you serious?

**Sonny:** You bet I'm serious...You have made me the happiest man ever Will...Now let me take you inside our new home...

_He paused for a moment and looked up at me...At this point, he was crying...Slowly, he moved his hands up to my face and pressed his lips softly against mine, still not saying a word..._

**Sonny:** Are you O.k. babe?

_He took a deep breath before speaking..._

**Will:** I'm more than O.k., but Son, this is way to much... Just look at this place... It's beautiful...

**Sonny:** Well don't get all worked up yet, I have another surprise for you inside babe...

**Will:** Sonny, this is already way to much... You got us a house!

**Sonny:** Nothing is ever going to be enough for you... You are my everything Will... Come on, let me take you inside our home...

_I got out of the car and walked up to Will side... I reached out for his hand...Our fingers laced... Together, we both walked up to the front door...He took his key, turned and smiled at me again...Slowly he entered it in the key hole and unlocked the door..._

_His eyes lit up as the door opened to the perfect setting...The house was illuminated by candles that set up the perfect mood for a warm welcome home surprise...Beautiful picture frames filled the house with our memories...Above the fire place, hung a picture of us both on our wedding day...This was perfect by all means...But not as perfect as my husband..._

**Will:** This is amazing Son, I can believe you did all this...

_He stood there with his mouth still half opened...He is such a sweetheart..._

**Sonny:** Well, I did some, but I had help from my mom...She did the decor, and the furniture was a gift from my Uncle Vic...

**Will:** This is amazing! I can't believe this. We have our own house, we are married, We have a baby on the way...don't know what I've done to be this lucky...Thank you Sonny...You have no idea how much this means to me...

**Sonny:** I'm the lucky one babe... I can still remember the first time I laid eyes on you...I just knew that given day, that somehow, you would be part of my life...But most important of all, you're giving me something that I never thought possible...You're giving me a chance to become a father...And that my wonderful husband, means more to me than you'll ever know...

**Will:** I love you...

**Sonny:** I love you too...Let me start a fire, it's getting cold in here...

**Will:** Hurry back...

**Sonny:** I wont be long, I promise...

_As I turned and got ready to walk out, I saw him looking around...I never saw him so happy before...I couldn't help but smile...This is just the beginning for us, we have so many more happy days to come, and I intend on making each and every day for him better than the last..._

**(Will's POV)**

_As I walk around the living, I notice all the pictures of us together...Pictures of our happiest times...As I went through each memory in my mind while Sonny was making the fire... I noticed a picture of Sonny...It was one I've never seen before...His smile was radiant, his lips looked like satin...I could imagine the said by them..._

**Will:** Son, when was this picture taken?

**Sonny:** Oh wow...I can't believe my mom kept this...This was actually taken my first day back in Salem...

**Will:** Oh yeah, I remember...That was the day I met you on the pier...

**Sonny:** It was...Gosh, this brings back so many memories...

**Will:** It sure does...You know, you still look that same as you did 2 years ago...But why did you keep this picture?

**Sonny:** Well, don't laugh, but I kept it because it was the first day I met you...

**Will:** You always amaze me...Sonny, I..

_But before I could finish my sentence, he cut me off...Pushing my back against the corner wall of the living room..._

**Sonny:** Will...I...want...

_Only inches away from each other, gasping those words inside of my mouth...His body now pressing against mine...I could feel his erection between the clothing that separated us...Slowly, I closed the gasp, as I flowered him with kisses along the side of his neck as I whispered..._

**Will:** You want what Sonny?...tell me...

_I continued to kiss from his neck to his ear...Pulling him in even more each time as I repeated the actions...My fingers roamed the back of his head, tangled in his dark luscious hair, giving a slight tug, leaving him to moan...this turned him on..._

**Sonny:** I want you Will...

He managed to say through his moans as he pushed harder against me...

_At this point, we were both heavily breathing...Taking each other all in...His deep chocolate eyes, tearing away at my body with each glance...Inhaling my scent with each breath he took...You could feel the passions burning inside, His eyes now projected a satisfaction of pure desire..._

_I pushed him back a few inches, keeping my eyes locked to his at all times as I started to unbutton his shirt...Doing each button one at a time...Once I reached the second one, He grabbed both my hands and laid them one on each side of my body pressing them against the wall behind me...My passion for him started running through my veins...Felling a rush of electricity through out my whole body..._

_I pushed my lips against his, with each second that past, our kiss became more intense...We both knew what we wanted..._

**Sonny:** I want to watch you undress...

_He demanded...gently pulling me off the wall...walking me backwards until we reached the front of the fire place...I grabbed the blanket that rested on the sofa and placed it on the floor in front of the fire place...creating our own little special place on the ground...I lowered him down gently, laying him comfortably on the bed of blankets I created for us...I kissed him once more before I got back up..._

_I started taking off my shirt, never once taking my eyes off of him...Once my shirt was removed, I lowered my self down again and crawled up next to him..._

_My focus then switched to him...I removed the remaining buttons of his shirt as kissed each inch of his chest...Moving from top to bottom until I reached his pants..._

_Once I get the belt and pants undone, I gracefully slide them down his legs...I couldn't help but notice his erection...Trust me...It was getting noticed...He was hard as steel and ready for action..._

_I wanted to make love to him so badly, before we did, I wanted to pleasure him more..._

_Taking my right hand, I started rubbing his throbbing erection...Feeling it pulse against the palm of my hand with each stroke...I couldn't help but want more...Inserting my fingers inside the silky material of his boxers and pulled them down only to remove them completely...Exposing his wonderful prefect body that was all mine for the taking..._

_I continued running my fingers up and down his chest, feeling every inch of his muscular structure...I shift my position so I'm now on top of him...I stop for a moment when I reached his heart...I leaned down and kisses it...I could feel that it was beating as fast as mine...I continued my journey down until I had almost arrived at my destination...I kissed in circles around the inside of his thighs until I reached his throbbing hardness..._

_I couldn't hold back any longer...I took him all in at once...Tasting each bit of him in my mouth...I slid my tongue around and over the tip after each motion, making him squirm underneath me...He begged for more..._

**Sonny:** Oh God Will...That feels so good...I want more...

_Pushing his hips up wards making me take him deeper in my mouth each time...His moans were getting stronger, I paused...I knew he was getting close to the edge...I slowly brought him back to reality and made my way back laying my body next to him..._

**(Sonny's POV)**

_Now he lays beside me...I now turn to face him...I pull him closer to me and we embrace each other, nether of us wanting to let go...Our mouths bonded together...My tongue slowly parts his lips so I can get a taste of myself as my tongue brushed the inside...Causing a hunger inside of wanting to taste him now..._

_slowly I lower him down on his back...My body now hovering above his...I strad__dle him by placing my legs one on each side of his body as I began to remove his boxers...I take a hold of him by placing my hand underneath his back and lift him a few inches off the ground so I could remove the final piece of material that came between us, both being naked, laying against each other..._

_This man is a dream ...Then I ripped my eyes away and I remembered that the rest of the world actually existed...Never have I saw someone as sexy as Will..._

_I was glad that Will was laying under me, so I could look at him straight on... Even though he was mostly staring at my body, but when he did glance up, and our eyes locked, I couldn't look away... His beautiful, intense eyes would glare at me, knowing what I dream of and accusing me of dreaming... Even if he, maybe, somewhere hidden in his heart, he was dreaming of me too..._

_I reach over and grab a small cushion form the sofa and placed it underneath his head...To give him a better view of what I was about to do to him...This turned him on...Well, it's not like he needs it...This man could get me aroused just by looking at me..._

_I suddenly grabbed his shoulders and roughly pulled him to me so our mouths could met in a bruising kiss...It was hot and hard and breathtaking...His kiss was unlike anything I could imagine...His mouth was firm and soft...My mind was now spinning in circles..._

_My heart was now clenching and Will's lips were married to mine...He was kissing me like I was the last man on Earth. And he was so good at it..._

_His tongue coaxed my lips open and I grasped the back of his head with one hand and tilted mine to deepen the kiss..._

_His hands threaded through my hair, and I held his body to mine in a death grip...Kissing him back with passion I didn't know was in me...He moaned in pleasure..._

_I could feel his erection against my thigh, and was positive he could feel mine...It was like fire rushing through my veins..._

_I tore my lips from his and looked down at him, panting like I'd just run a marathon... He had a semi-shocked look on his face, and I knew he'd been affected by the kiss just as intensely as I had... He was breathing heavily and his perfect lips were red and swollen...His beautiful blue eyes bored into mine, and he moved one of his hands up my chest, sending more shivers down my spine..._

_I now wanted to return the favor...I'll do to him what he has done to me..._

_Slowly, I start moving down his chest...His hands feels like magic as they slid over my skin as I licked my way down his body to his cock..._

_He spreads his legs open to give me better access...As I take his full length in my mouth, I run a finger over his hole...He skirms as I do this...His ass archs up demanding me to enter..._

_His wish is my command..._

_I slowly enter a finger inside as my mouth massages his hardness...He gasps loudly..._

**Will:**_ Oh God Sonny..._

_I continue with my actions...Sucking and thrusting from the base to the head...licking away the glistening liquid flowing from the tip with each stroke...My fingers continued to motion inside his hole as I was getting him ready for me to enter..._

_At this point, I was a freaking horny mess, and I was getting carried away by what I was doing to him, I regained focus after a few seconds and realized he was about to come...He laid there panting, screaming..._

**Will:**_ Stop...Fuck me Sonny...Now..._

**(Will's POV)**

_He lifts me into kneeling position and turns me around...He pulls me in close...I can feel his erection pressing in the crack of my ass...I want him inside so bad..._

**Sonny:** Are you ready for me?

_He says gasping for air...Does he even have to ask?_

**Will:** Oh God, I'm so ready...Do it Sonny...Just do it...Hurry up and do it...

_Oh God...Did I just say that out loud? I sounded like a fucking Nike commercial..._

**Sonny:** O.k. O.k. patience babe give me a minute...I need to lube up...

_Shit, now he thinks I'm a freak...Maybe he thinks All I do is think about fucking him all day? Well, honestly, that's what I do... maybe I should just become a fucking adidas commercial instead...**A**ll **D**ay** I** **D**ream **A**bout **S**ex... Alright time to regain composure..._

**Will:** I'm sorry I just want you inside me...

**Sonny:** Well, I know the feeling...Just so you know, I can't wait to fuck that perfect ass of yours...

_Holy shit, He's talking dirty! Hell yeah..._

**Will:** Oh God Sonny...Then what are you waiting for?

_After that last statement, I was done for...He grabbed my hips and pulled and my body crashed to his..._

**Sonny:** You want it hard?

_Yes!_

**Will:** Yes, I want it hard...

**Sonny:** Then bend over...

_Yes...Yes...Yes..._

_He takes his cock and starts rubbing it against my hole...teasing as he gets close...pushing in just a little, but not entering...He applies more lube to make sure it enters as smooth as possible..._

_He aligns his cock with my hole, Suddenly, I feel him pushing in and I feel myself opening up, feeling the head as it enters and passes the rim...Fuck, this feels amazing..._

**Will:** Oh yeah baby...deeper...

**Sonny:** Will...you feel so fucking tight...

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I pushed in deeper, I can feels his warm insides sliding over me shaft... and soon... I was is completely in..._

**Will:** Oh yes...

_I pace each thrust to a momentum of pure satisfaction... Not to fast, nor too slow... Just two people moving within each other, feeling each motion, each touch...each heartbeat..._

_I feel him gripping my arm..._

**Will:** Faster...

**Sonny:** Will, I can't go fast, If I do, I'm gonna cum in immediately...

_I start by fucking him nice and slow, but even so, I can't hold it..._

_He knew he could not hold much longer either...So I leaned in and started to stroke him...Once I knew he was about to release, I picked up the pace a bit to reach the degree of climax desired...My hips where crashing hard into him...We both cried out in the night..._

_We both laid there, fingers intertwined...Will turned over once again to face me...Both looking at each other, I went in for a small kiss..._

**Will:** Well that was wonderful...

_He laughed..._

**Sonny:** It was, wasn't it?

**Will:** It was perfect...I knew one day this would happen...We would have our own house, be married and be happy...I'm sorry it took me a while to get there Sonny, but After everything I put you through, this is the one thing I was not going to mess up...

**Sonny:** Everything is going to be fine, as long as we got each other...I dreamed of this day Will, being married to you, having our own family...You have truly made all my dreams come true...

**Will:** And you have made mine Sonny...I love you...

**Sonny:** I love you too...

_I got up and lifted Will up with me...I reached down and pulled the blanket off the floor...Together we both walked over to the sofa...I laid down first...I took Will by the hand and pulled him down so his back as laying against my chest to position him on my body...He took the blanket and covered us both to keep us warm as I wrapped him in my arms...Together, we both admired the slow burning flames of the fire, knowing that this was only the start of their new life together as a couple..._

**Sonny:** Welcome home Will Horton-Kiriakis

**to be continued...**


	25. Chapter 25

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 25**

**(Will's POV)**

_I woke up this morning with the sun beaming through the bay windows of the living room...For a moment I forgot where I actually was...But once my eyes open, I knew exactly where I was..._

_I was home..._

_We had spent the night on the sofa sleeping in each others arms...Sonny still had his arms wrapped around me, holding me close to his body, protecting me from the cold...I never felt so warm in my entire life...What a great way to start off my day..._

**Will:** Good Morning...

**Sonny:** Good Morning yourself...Did you sleep well?

**Will:** I slept perfectly...

**Sonny:** So are you ready for your next surprise?

**Will:** Sonny, you did too much already...

**Sonny:** I could never do too much for you...You're my husband and I'm gonna spoil you rotten...Get use to it...

_When I think there is not more he can do to amaze me, he goes and does something like this..._

**Will:** Well, I guess I don't have a choice then...

**Sonny:** Nope...Well, better get ready, we have lots of packing to do at the apartment...I'm going to take a shower, want to join me?

**Will:** What do you think?

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

After 8 long hours of packing up and moving our stuff in our new home, It was time to sit back and relax...Will was getting dinner ready and I decided get washed up before our meal...Once out of the shower, I was going through the boxes to find something to wear, I accidentally knocked over the coco essence tin can that held our new years resolutions...

**Sonny:** Shit...

**Will:** Is everything alright?

_Crap, he heard me...I don't want him to think I'm sneaking at his resolutions..._

**Sonny:** Every things fine babe...I just knocked over a box...I'll be right out in a minute...

**Will:** O.k...Diner is almost ready...

**Sonny:** Be right there...

_I hurry to pick them up before he catches me, when all of a sudden, I notice the one piece of plain white paper laying there...I swear, it's was screaming READ ME...For some reason, I wasn't able to contain myself...I folded and took a peek..._

**2013, get Sonny to strip for me**

_What? My husband wants me to strip for him...He never told me this? _

**Will:** Sonny are you coming?

**Sonny:** Yes babe...

_In a panic, I shoved the paper back in the tin can, grabbed a pair of sweats and hurried out for dinner..._

_I walk in the kitchen and wrapped me arms around him..._

**Sonny:** Dinner smells good...But...It doesn't smell nearly as good as you...

**Will:** Well thank you...

_I turn him around and pressed him gently against the counter in a kiss..._

**Will:** Hope your hungry, I made your favorite...

**Sonny:** Actually, I am hungry, but not for food...

_He gives me the sexy eyes..._

**Will:** Your such a tease Son...Can't you even wait t'ill after dinner? I worked very hard on this meal...

**Sonny:** Of course...I know you worked hard...and I truly appreciate it baby...You take such good care of me and I love you for that...

**Will:** I'm always going to take good care of you...

_I never saw him smile so much...He is just the glowing with happiness...Married life suits him very well...I love this man so much...I want to give him everything he ever dream about...I promised I would make all his dream come true..._

_But for some reason, my mind keeps wandering and I can't get that damn resolution out of my head...2013, get Sonny to strip for me...How can I ever do this? I don't even move very well...I can take me cloths off, that I know how, but strip? _

_After we got done cleaning up our dinner dishes, Will went in the living room and laid on the sofa...I was tired and we had a long day...I went in the room and sat on the bed for a while, thinking of how I was going to make this happen...God I hope I have the nerve to do this...I got back up and changed into something a little more seductive and looked in the mirror..._

**Sonny:** O.k. S.H.K...You can do this...Don't be a pussy...This is Will...He is your husband...Oh God...

_I'm going to make his new years resolution come true..._

_I walk back in the living room slowly and look over at Will...I start by kicking off my shoes..._

**Sonny: **Is it hot in here or is it just me?

_I pull the shirt off of my chest and start fanning myself like I'm trying to get some air to cool off..._

**Sonny**: Wow, I am really hot...Don't it seem hot to you?

_As I say those words, I undo a few buttons off of my shirt..._

**Will:** No I don't feel hot...

_Crap, he's not getting it...Must try harder..._

**Sonny:** Sorry babe, but I am hot...

_I pull the tail of my shirt out of my pants and unbutton it completely...now standing there in front of Will with my shirt opened in from of him...fully exposed..._

**Will:** Sonny what are you doing?

**Sonny:** What? Oh ..I am just really hot babe...

_I take my shirt off and drop it to the floor. I start to walk towards him..._

**Sonny:** Will, could you feel me and see if I feel hot?

_He goes to put his hand on my forehead...But before he does, I grab it and bring it down to my stomach..._

**Sonny:** No babe, check here...

_I lower his hand down and I stop just above my belt...His eyes widen as I do this...I think he is finally catching on...Yes! He's going to play along..._

**Will:** Hey babe, it could be these pants...They seem kind of tight and they can't breath...Maybe you should take them off...see if that helps...

**Sonny:** Yeah...you think that would help?

**Will:** Oh definitely...

**Sonny:** Could you give me a hand with the belt babe? Sometimes, I can't get that little thing out of the hole there...

_He slowly slides the strap of the belt out of the belt loops and pulls it a bit until the little thing pops out of the hole..._

_He is now standing in front of me..._

**Will:** There you go Son..that should help.

He bits his lip...

**Sonny:** It sure does...thanks babe...

_I walk a few feet away from him...His eyes are glued to my ass and of course my package...He is really that obvious..._

**Sonny:** I sure hope this helps babe...

_I start to undo my pants..._

**Sonny:** Do you think I should pull down the zipper babe?

**Will:** Oh definitely Son...

_He is getting excited..._

**Sonny:** Do you want to help me?

**Will:** Oh God yes!

**Sonny:** Well, if you think it will help..who am I to argue.

_He pulls the zipper down slowly. Leaving my pants to fall down to my ankles...Giving him a glimps of my special surprise underneath...This is getting to be very interesting..._

**Sonny:** Oh, why didn't I think of that sooner...sorry...

_His jaw drops open...I is even having trouble speaking at this point..._

**Will**: That's... okay Son...don't worry about it ...You don't really even need them now anyway...

_His eyes, now staring at a shiney gold mesh material that covered my package between my legs..._

**Sonny:** Yeah...You think I can just take them off...?

_He nods..._

**Will:** Hum...Sure why not...No need to be shy here...It's just me...

_I decide to make this a little more fun...This is one of his resolutions right? What not take full advantage and Make his fully blown fantasy come true?_

_Without warning, I turn around...From the corner of my eyes, I see Will's widen even bigger, once he notices I'm only wearing a jock strap..._

_I provocatively bend over so that my ass is fully on his view, Rubbing against his front, taking my time to tease him..._

**Sonny:** You're sure now?...I should just take them off?

**Will:** I am positive... And I can see that it is really getting hot in here...A lot hotter.

_I pull my pants down off from around my ankles...But before I stand up, I run my hands up the back of his thighs as I grind myself up his body from behind..._

**Sonny:** I think I pulled a muscle at the gym yesterday. Do my thighs look like they are proportioned right?

_Will's now about to bust out of his own pants..._

**Will:** They..ah...

_Choking a bit on his words...Can this guy be any more cute?_

**Will:** They look perfectly proportioned...Yeah, perfects the word... But maybe better sit down and you come over here and let me check on that pulled muscle...

**Sonny:** Yeah could you babe? It seems a little tender to me...

_I turn over again and walk over to Will...The mesh front now practically in front of his face is barely containing my state of arousal..._

**Will:** What's going on here?

_He says as I rubs the front of my jock..._

**Will:** You seem to be a bit swollen...Did you hurt yourself?

**Sonny:** No, not that I remember...

**Will:** Well, I better have a look at it while you are standing here...

_He pulls the front of the jock strap down and my hardness pops out and grazes over Will's lips...Oh my Lord...This is even better than I thought..._

**Will:** Hmm...It almost bit me there...careful because I bite back...

_He looks up at me..._

_And with that, Will takes me in his mouth..._

_Oh my..._

**_to be continued..._**


	26. Chapter 26

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 26**

**(Sonny's POV)**

**Sonny:** Oh...Yes Will, that's feels go damn good...Ouch...

_What the hell? Did Will just bit me?_

**Sonny:** What the hell was that?

_He lifted his devilish eyes to me..._

**Will:** Told ya I bite back...

**Sonny:** Your such a freak...

**Will:** You like it and you know it...

_He takes me back in his mouth...Grabbing my ass with both his hand and pulls me into his mouth again...Sucking the life out of me...God, his warm mouth feels amazing right now...I feel like I'm about to cum...Oh Fuck...I can't control it...No..._

**Sonny:** Will, I'm cumming...Watch out...

_Just as I said those words...He pulled away and I released all over his clean blue shirt...Oh God, this is embarrassing..._

**Will:** Nice shot! Thanks for the warning...

**Sonny:** Shut up...

_This is just mortifying..._

**Will:** Hey just saying...but now it looks like my shirt need to be washed...

_Seriously? I'm standing here naked, in front of his face and he's thinking about laundry? He's got to be joking...Right?_

**Sonny:** You want to wash your shirt? Like right now?

**Will:** Well, yeah...We might have some company coming later and I wouldn't want them to ask me what I have splashed all over my shirt...

_He laughs...This is not funny...Not at all..._

**Sonny:** Whatever...I'm getting dressed...

**Will:** No...your not, We will wash those cloths too, your coming with me...come on...

_He grabs the cloths off the floor before I can even try to get dressed and pulls me in to the laundry room...Has he fucking lost his mind? _

**(Will's POV)**

_I pull him in to the laundry room, with my own ideas in mind... but he stops at the door frame..._

**Sonny:** Will, I'm not going in there with you...Anyone can see through the window...

**Will:** Oh come on...Are you afraid the neighbours will see you?

**Sonny**: Will, this is not funny, now stop it...

_I start putting the cloths in the washer, piece by piece...And that's when I started to torture Sonny with my master plan...This is gonna be good..._

_I start by removing my shirt, slowly licking at my lips while unbuttoning it...I see Sonny is not getting it yet...Once my shirt of fully off, I turn and drop it in the washer and turn back over to face Sonny..._

**Will:** Wow, I feel dirty Son...Does the rest of my cloths look dirty to you?

**Sonny:** No, they're fine...

**Will:** I think my pants are dirty, maybe I should take them off and wash them too...

_I think he's finally catching on...Yes!_

**Sonny:** Well, maybe I could help you take them off...

_He steps forward and grabs me from behind...and pulls me towards him away from the window..._

_I can feel his breath on my face as he undoes my pants and let them fall to the ground..._

_He presses himself against my ass..._

**Sonny:** You know this can only lead to no good, you know that don't you?

**Will:** Yeah, but no good can sometimes be great...

_I can see he is starting to give in...But I must try at this harder..._

**Will:** Well, I guess I might as well wash my boxers too...They are getting very dirty...

_I continue and remove my boxers...Sonny watches my every move...I can see he's getting harder by the second..._

**Will:** Oh, I'm so dirty Sonny...I must wash all my cloths...

**Sonny:** It's not going to work Will...

**Will:** Oh come on babe, You chicken?

_I continue to strip and remove my socks..._

**Sonny:** That's not fair Will...

**Will:** If you want it Son, your going to have to come and get it...Because for the look of what's going on down there, I can see you want it...

_He takes a step towards me, but I take a step back and lean my back against the washer...showing my naked self off to Sonny...I grab my erection and start to stroke it gently...He watches and I see he is becoming really aroused..._

**Sonny:** Will, please...

**Will: **Well, guess I better put the rest of the clothing to wash...

_I bend over to pick up my pants and boxers...I can't help myself..._

**Will:** I know we just had dinner, but I'm so hungry, I feel so empty...Son, can you think of anything to satisfy this hunger?...anything at all?

_As I make my way back up, I run my hands over my ass and I turn my back to the window and lean my body against it...I lift my leg and put my foot on the washer...So that Sonny can see my way of entry..._

**Sonny:** Will, I want...

_Slowly, I run my hand down my naked body and I start to stoke myself in front of him again...I tilt my head back and moan...Like I'm enjoying it...Massaging my balls with my other free hand..._

**Will:** What is it Sonny do you want whats behind the family jewels...

_Lifting them so that Sonny can see what he's missing..._

_I can see he can't hold back any longer... He crahes into me hard...I could feel his hardness as it grinded against mine..._

_No longer holding back, he grabbed my leg and pressed himself against me...My other leg automaticaly lifts to wrap around his back...His lips crashes to mine...At this point, we are tearing each other up...I tilt me head to the side as Sonny is sucking and biting at my neck..._

_Oh my word...Yes!_

**Will:** Forget about the window?

_He answers between kisses..._

**Sonny:** What window?

_With both his hands on my ass, he lifts me and carries me to the washer..._

_Oh God yes...Down and dirty..._

**Will:** Oh...yes...

_As we are getting down and dirty, with the washer vibrating under my ass and Sonny, fucking the hell out of me, I noticed someone walking by..._

_Shit... they might see inside...They are close, but close enough to know what is going on..._

**Will:** Sonny, someone is walking by...Maybe we should...

_But I can see he can't stop..._

**Sonny:** Maybe we should charge admission in the future...

**_to be continued..._**


	27. Chapter 27

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 27**

**(Will's POV)**

_Sonny was rocking my world...I laid back on the washer so Sonny could have better access..._

_Making myself as exposed as possible...Hoping he could see everything I was about to do..._

_I rubbed my cock, getting it as hard as possible...Pumping it with my whole body to get the most out of it...Sonny was enjoying every minute of it..._

**Will:** You like that huh?

_I said with a smile..._

**Sonny:** Do I ever...

_He reached over and removed my hand, and replaced it with his taking hokd of my cock...Taking over my actions..._

_I let out a soft moan in pleasure..._

**Sonny:** You like that don't you?

**Will:** Yes...Oh God yes...

_I whispered as I rested my head back against the wall behind me...I was enjoying his warm hands on the most personal part of my body..._

_Soon his, breathing got harder and his whole body started to work with me...His hands caressed my body...he was on fire..._

_Within no time, I felt my release coming..._

**Will:** Oh Sonny, I'm gonna cum...

**Sonny:** Yeah babe...do it...Cum for me...

_Almost immediately after he said those words, I shot a huge load all over his chest...Whew...That felt so good..._

_He continued for a few seconds more...Riding out my orgasm..._

**Will:** Oh Son...you feel so good...Don't stop...Oooohhhh!

**Sonny:** I'm gonna cum so hard...Hold on...Ohhh...Will...

_He screamed my name...And with that last thrust, he released inside me...Feeling his warm liquid gushing out as his cock pulsed inside..._

_Our eyes met...In that moment, Everything was perfect..._

_Both recovering from our extreme love making, Sonny gently pulled out...I sat up straight on the washer and glanced outside...I though I saw something out of the corner of my eye walking by the window...I totally forgot about a while ago...I was really only focused on my hot husband and thought nothing of it..._

**Will:** Sonny, what time is it?

**Sonny:** It's almost 3 pm.

**Will:** Didn't you say your dad was coming over this after noon?

**Sonny:** Yeah, why do you ask?

**Will:** Well, because you dad is standing there and looking through the window...

**Sonny:** What? Oh My God...

**(Sonny's POV)**

_This can't be happening...My dad? Seriously..._

_I grabbed a towel and wiped off...struggling to find something to wear...Will bolted for the bed room...I'm still naked! I can't answer the door like that...So I quick grabbed a pair of sweats and a T-shirt just in time to hear the doorbell ring..._

**Sonny:** I'm coming...

_Oh my God "I'm coming?" Like I could have maybe found a better thing to say like "be right there..."_

_I peeked out the window and sure enough, I saw my dad walking up the drive way carrying something inside...I could only hope he didn't see his own son's fucking the shit out of his husband through the window..._

_I'm so gonna kill Will later..._

**Sonny:** William Horton-Kiriakis, get your ass down here...I'm not going to face my dad alone...

_Slowly he opened the bed room door...His face was bright red in embarrassment...Laughing...Seriously?_

**Sonny:** Will, this is not funny, stop it...

**Will:** O.k, O.k., I'm sorry...Window, bad idea...But you got a be honest...That was freaking hot...

**Sonny:** Stop it...This is embarrassing enough as it is just to answer the door...

**Will:** I'm sorry Son, I'll stop...

_We both walked over to the door..._

_Crap...Here goes...Trying to hold back the awkwardness, I opened the door..._

**Sonny:** Hey dad, come on in...

_He was obviously embarrassed too.._

**Justin:** Uhhh, I'm sorry for dropping in like this boys, I should have called first...I promise I'll never do it again...

_Will continued laughing..._

**Will:** It's o.k. Justin, Sonny and I was just doing laundry...

_Oh my God, Laundry? You got to be kidding me..._

**Justin:** Oh I see, is that what you call it these days?

_What? I'm gonna die...I poke Will and whisper..._

**Sonny:** Shut up man...

**Justin:** Sonny, it's fine...I was young and in love once...I know how things are...Maybe next time, make sure you have curtains in the window...

_Did he just say that? Great, Will's laughing his ass off...Great, this confirms that he really did just say that...Perfect now my dad has a visual of me screwing Will and jacking him off...How could this get any worst..._

**Will:** Why don't we go sit down in the living room Justin.

**Justin:** Sounds great.

_Dad put the box he was carrying on the bench in the entry way...Will lead the way and we all sat down..._

**Justin:** So you two settling in alright?

**Sonny:** Yeah, it's been great...We still have to pick up a few things from the apartment, but this house is wonderful.

**Justin:** So, how about you Will? You like it?

**Will:** To be honest, I never imagined it being this great...I have everything I ever dreamed of...

_He turned and looked at me..._

**Will:** Sonny as been my rock through all of it...I could of never got this far without him...

_I smiled at the ground and looked right into his eyes...He never stops amazing me..._

**Justin:** You two truly are perfect together...I'm not just saying that because Sonny is my son and your his husband, there is just something about you two...The way that you look at each other...Many hope to one day find what both of you have...Cherish it...

**Will:** I will always cherish Sonny's love...Always...

_With that, I reached over and laced my fingers with Will...And whispered..._

**Sonny:** I love you babe...

**Will:** Love you too...

**Justin:** I'm happy for you guys...Any that's why I'm here...

**Sonny:** What do you mean?

**Justin:** Well, your mom and I got you both a house warming gift...

_He got up and went to the door and picked up the box...Once back in the living room, he handed the box over to me..._

**Justin:** Open it...

I looked over at Will and started to open the box...Inside was a photo album...The cover was engraved with the words:

**WILLIAM & JACKSON**

**HORTON-KIRIAKIS**

**OUR WEDDING MEMORIES**

**Sonny: **Dad, this is...

_The tears started flowing from my eyes...I was lost for words..._

**Justin:** I know son, this is your wedding album...Your mom made this for you both as a keepsake of your wedding day...

**Will:** Justin, this is... so beautiful...Thank you so much...

**Justin:** Your welcome Will, I hope you both like it...

**Sonny:** Like it? I love it, I can't believe this...

_I was watching Will go through the pages...Each one he flip over was another memory of our special day...When Will walked down the aisle...God he was so hansom...Me as I was waiting for him, about to pass out...During our vows, holding each others hands while we cried...When we kissed of first kiss as husbands...It was perfect...All our memories captured into one place..._

**Justin:** Wait there's more...Flip over a few pages...

_Will continued further and found a section called:_ **OUR HONEYMOON**

**Sonny:** Well, we didn't really have a honeymoon, we had one night in New York...We don't even have pictures of it either...

**Justin:** I know Sonny, flip to the end...

_Will flip over to the last page, where an envelop rested between the last pages..._

**Will:** What's this?

**Justin:** Open it and find out...

_Will took the envelop and opened it...Inside was an open ticket for two to any destination of our choice..._

**Sonny:** Dad...

**Justin:** This is from your Uncle Victor and Aunt Maggie...You guys have been through so much in so little time, and we decided that sometime alone was well deserved before the baby gets here...Once she does, you will both have your hands full, trust me...

**Will:** I don't know what to say...

**Justin:** Just go have some fun and relax...Will, you don't have to be back here for another few weeks for the final custody agreement to be signed and, It will also give you sometime to decide on visitation rights for Gabi...And Sonny, I'm sure Chad can take over for a week and give you some time off...

**Will:** Well, guess we should call Uncle Victor and Aunt Maggie to thank them...As well as your mom...

**Sonny:** I'll have to check in with Chad as well, I don't see why we can't leave this week-end...We could also drop by to see mom later...We should do this right away...

**Justin:** Oh okay...hold on...I know your excited and all...

_I see my dad looking down and that's when I spots the jock strap I was wearing when I stripped for Will earlier..._

_Remember what I said things could not get worst? Well they did..._

**Justin:** Well I am glad you are wearing protective gear ...A jock is always important during a contact sport...

_Omg..._

_Will reaches down and grabs it and puts it in his pocket...My dad watches him do that..._

**Justin:** Hmm...looks like you might have to do another load now boys...Oh, and it's best during the spin cycle, with the vibration and all...Just saying...Have a good night boys...

_And with that, he turns and leaves..._

_Will and I are just standing there mortified looking at each other...Trying to hold back the laughs, but I was just too much..._

_We both bursted out laughing..._

**Will:** Your dad's a wise man Son...Maybe we should get this washed

_And pulls out the jock from his pocket..._

**Sonny:** Wonder how he knows about the spin cycle...Hmm

**Will:** Well, while it is fun to speculate, I say we see what he is talking about...

_He grabs my hand and we both start running to the laundry room, taking off what we have on to do a another load , both kinds..._

**to be continued...**


	28. Chapter 28

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 28**

**(Will's POV) **

_After getting all pack up and ready to leave for our Greek Honeymoon, Sonny wanted to stop by the coffee-house just to make sure everything was in check before we headed to the airport and hop on the Kiriakis jet..._

_Sonny needed to make a few last-minute phone calls in the office before left, so I decided to have a seat on** the little tan couch** while I waited for him...I decided to have a chat with my buddy...Hey, he's helped me through everything else? Why not?_

_"Hey my friend, how's it going? Not bad thanks for asking. You know what? I'm leaving in just a few minutes on a real honeymoon with Sonny...I can't wait to spend this alone time with him...For the first time in weeks, I can finally relax and sit back and I owe this all to him...but, There's something I have planned for Sonny, and he has no idea about it...I'm so excited! I can't tell you what it is just yet. But I promise when we get back, I will tell you everything about it...Does that sound good? _

_Great, just got caught talking to myself by the little old lady sitting across the room from me...She must think I have a serious case of OCD...I really need to stop doing this in public before people get the wrong idea..._

_I decide to go check if Sonny's ready to go. I get up and walk up to his office...I can't help but over hear him talking..._

**_"O.k. so we should land in Patmos in approximately 10 hours? Sounds great...So from there we take the boat to The beach in Kámpos? O.k . gotcha! Thanks dad...We really do appreciate everything you're doing for us...Please say thanks to Uncle Vic again...I will tell him...Great...See you in a week...Love you too dad...Bye..."_**

**Will:** So Patmos? It that where we're going?

**Sonny:** Sure is...I can't wait to get there, but It's going to be a long flight, so we better try to get some sleep on the jet...

**Will:** Yeah I heard...10 hours...

**Sonny:** Yup! But it's so gonna be worth it...Having you all to myself for a week is gonna be amazing!

_He get's up off the chair and walks over to me and plants a hard one on my lips and pulls back and looks into my eyes..._

**Will: **I can't wait to get there...

**Sonny:** neither can I...You ready?

**Will:** As ready as I'll ever be...

**Sonny:** Then let's get out of here!

**(Sonny's POV)**

_After a very long plane ride and 8 hours of listening to Will's snoring, we have finally reached our destination...Patmos, Greece...I wake him up after looking at him sleep for a few minutes...He's just so damn cute when he's sleeping..._

_Slowly, I caress his hand and kiss him on the lips..._

**Sonny:** Rise and shine sleepy head...We're here!

_He stretches out his arms and looks around... A bit confused as to where we are..._

**Will:** Hun? We're here already? I must have fallen asleep...

_He sure did...And snored...Oh my God..._

**Sonny:** Yes baby...We need to get a cab to the hotel before it gets to late so we can check in...

_But Will had something else in mind...He grabbed me and pulled me on top of him and grabs a hold of my ass..._

**Will:** We never did it on a plane before babe. Maybe we should try it out before we go?

**Sonny:** Will, we can;t do this here...The pilots gonna come on here any second...Can you at least contain your self until we get to the hotel?

_Yeah like that's gonna happen...No chance in hell!_

**Will:** I can't help it...You know how I get when I wake up...

_Boy do I ever! Sleeping makes him, how should I say this..."Horny" he grabs my ass a bit harder...Gotta love this guy..._

**Sonny:** Will, please wait until we get to the hotel? Then you can do what ever you want with me.

**Will:** Alright, but once I get you through those doors, I wont be accountable for my actions...You got that Son?

_I laughed at his enthusiasm...Hey, what can I say? The man knows what he wants..._

**Sonny:** Alright...What ever you say...

_I laugh as he let's go of me and jumps up off the seat in excitement...Grabs his travel bag and is ready to get off the plane..._

**Sonny:** Where are you going in such a hurry?

**Will:** To get a taxi...

He smiles at me and wiggles his eyes brows and rushed off the plane...Could it even be so obvious the reason why? That's my husband, the man I've chosen to be mine forever...

The pilot walks in just a few minutes after Will left to get the cab...

**Pilot:** So Mr. Horton-Kiriakis, was everything to your satisfaction?

**Sonny:** Yes Sir, the flight when perfectly smooth...Thank you for asking.

**Pilot:** My pleasure, So where is your husband?

_Getting a cab so he can get his morning booty call..._

**Sonny:** He's a little excited, He went to get a cab so we can get to the hotel room...If you know what I mean...

_And I winked at the pilot..._

**Pilot:** Oh I see...He's one funny guy that William...

_He laughed..._

**Sonny:** He sure is...Well thank you for everything, so I guess we will see each other here next Saturday?

**Pilot:** You can count on it...Have a great honeymoon Mr. Horton-Kiriakis...

**Sonny:** Please, call me Sonny...

**Pilot:** Alright Sonny, you boys having fun...

**Sonny:** Thanks...

_He left..._

_I picked up my bag and made my way out of the plane...I stop half way down the steps of the jet...Just to take it all in...Being in Greece was simply amazing...My family has so much history here and I'm finally going to be able to share all this with Will...This is going to great..._

_Before I even have time to get off the last step, I hear Will screaming from a distance..._

**Will:** Hurry up, I have a taxi waiting...

_He never ceases to amaze me..._

**Sonny:** I'm coming...

As I approached him...I remembered he doesn't speak Greek...How did he even get a taxi so damn fast?

**Will:** Let me get your bag for you...

_He takes my bag and throws it on his shoulder..._

**Sonny:** Thanks...So baby...Humor me here...How did you get a taxi so fast? You don't know a word of Greek...

He reached in his pocket and took out his phone...

**Will:** It's called google translate...I typed in a message and should the receptionist inside...I translated it and she got me a taxi...

**Sonny:** O.k. so what did you write?

_He hands over his phone and all I see is weird Greek letters..._

**Ψάχνετε για ταξί να λάβει ζεστά σύζυγό της με δωμάτιο ξενοδοχείου  
**

_He laughed again..._

**Sonny:** Will, this isn't funny, what did you write?

**Will:** Hey all I said was that I was looking for taxi to take hot husband to our hotel room...She smiled and called me a cab...

**Sonny:** You're such a dork...

**Will:** Hey, I got us a cab didn't I?

**Sonny:** That you did...

**Will:** So what are you waiting for, let's get the hell out of here so I can have my way with you...

_We both get inside the cab and leave for the hotel...Before I can even put my seat belt on, Will's already all over me...I have a feeling this is going to be a very interesting honeymoon..._

_**to be continued...**_


	29. Chapter 29

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 29**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_As soon as the taxi stops outside of the hotel in Patmos, I get out and hold the door open for Will, extending my hand to help him out...He reaches out and grabs my hand and swings his legs out of the taxi and while getting up, he intentionally rubs up against my leg...I look at him with a cheeky smile and I take his hand and give it a gentle squeeze..._

**Sonny:** Calm down babe...Can you at least wait until we get in our room?

**Will:** Stop being a hypocrite Jackson...You liked it and you know it...

_He says as he gets out of the taxi with his shirt half undone...I get a peak of his delicious chest as he stands up and straightens his cloths, buttoning his shirt back up so we don't look to obvious..._

_I have a feeling I know where this is going...Does any one else?_

**Sonny:** I never said I didn't like it...I just said to wait until we get inside William...

_I say mocking his tone..._

**Will:** Well Mr., You weren't complaining a few minutes ago in the back seat...Am I right?

_He says giving an erotic stare...So erotic, it makes me shiver...A warn flush of excitement creeps up on me and goose bumps rise up on my arms..._

_I don't answer, because that means I would have to admit that he's right..._

**Will:** A ha...I knew it! I can see by the look on your face that you loved every minute of what I was doing to you back there...

_God I hate it when he's right..._

**__Sonny:** O.k. you're right...So can we please go inside now?

**Will:** Sure thing...But Sonny? I knew it...

_He laughs...He so likes to rub it in..._

_We walk together closely up the steps towards the luxurious five-star hotel..._

_He smiles and looks up at me..._

**Will:** Did I ever say thank you for everything you do for me?

**Sonny:** Now that you mentioned it...

_He Pulls he in hard against his body..._

**Will:** You're mean Jackson...

_Is that what he's calling me now? Jackson? Second time tonight?_

**Sonny:** I'm joking...You say thank you everyday by just loving me and being with me...Being lucky enough to have you in my life is all the thanks I need...I love Will...

**Will:** I love you too...

_I respond back by sliding my hand around his waist, pulling him tight against my hip...We walk in together this way so our bodies are rubbing against each other..._

**(Will's POV)**

_I lean in and open the heavy doors for him as a gesture for him to walk in first...As he walks pass me, I quickly squeeze his ass, making him jump through the door in surprise..._

**Sonny:** Will, knock it off...

**Will:** Sorry...I couldn't help myself...

_I chuckle..._

_He turns and gives me a modest look and marches straight ahead...I love it when he pretends he's angry...This is foreplay for us...Our own little love game..._

_I won't lie...I also love the opportunity to watch him walking in front of me...His ass look so enticing in those tight, black skinny leg jeans...Causing my cock to unwittingly stir inside my boxers..._

_Shit! Not again..._

_I look around to make sure no one can notice it..._

_Yup...I'm good! No little old lady's staring at my boner in Greece...Thank God..._

_I see him standing for me waiting in the middle of the lobby...Regardless of everyone who's around...I walk up to him and take him in my arms, wrapping my arms around his waist positioning his leg in between mine so he could feel how aroused I was and what he was doing to me..._

**Sonny:** Will, what are you doing?

**Will:** I'm showing you what you're doing to me...

_I said as I lowered my hands down grabbing his ass again..._

**Sonny:** Are you trying to get us arrested?

**Will:** Arrested?

_I pull back in confusion..._

**Sonny:** Yeah...Arrested! Because I'm about to wipe the smirk off you face and ripe those cloths off you and fuck the shit out of you right here right now...

_Would that really be a bad thing? I try picturing it in my head...But I'm quickly reminded by Sonny this is not the right place to have our little fantasy...Well maybe on our way back in the plane? That might work...He pinches me..._

**Will:** Ouch...Someone's getting feisty! I love it...

**Sonny:** Shut up Will...Now let's go check in before we get in trouble for our public displays of affection...

**Will:** Alright...I'll stop...

_Yeah like that's really gonna happen..._

_We both walk over to the reception counter where the receptionist, who looks like an uptight prude lady, has been watching us the whole time...She had a severe look on her face..._

_Sonny takes one look at me and sees my cocky smile...He knows exactly that I'm going to a bit of fun out of her, by flaunting our desires...I ask with a mocking politeness for our key.._

**Will:** Excuse me madame, my name is William Horton-Kiriakis, would you even be so kind and check us in and give us our room key please and thank you...

_Looking at her straight in the eyes...I lean over and kiss Sonny hard on the lips in front of her...Making sure she notices my tongue slip out into his mouth...I break the kiss after over a minutes and turned to her with a smiled..._

_She handed me the key to our room with a badly disgusted look and coldly asks..._

**Receptionist:** Will you be requiring a table for dinner?

_I turn to Sonny again and pull him hard up against me, keeping my eyes locked to his, and say..._

**Will:** No thank you...I think we'll skip straight to dessert...

_I then lead Sonny away to our room, but not before savouring the woman's flustered shock and embarrassment..._

_When we get into the room, I get the third degree from Sonny for teasing the lady..._

**Sonny:** You know you deserve a good spanking...

_He laughed..._

_I reply without hesitation..._

**Will:** Yes please...

_The laughter dies on his lips, and with a suddenness that shocks me, he pushes me down onto the coffee table...Leaving the magazines and floral decor falling carelessly onto the floor...His eyes were hungry...This was a side of him I've never seen before..._

_He creeps up over me and presses his mouth hungrily against mine...His aggressive passion both surprises and arouses me...I reach up to grasp the back of his head, forcing him harder against my mouth...Our tongues, hot and wet, tangle and slide against each other...Our breath exploding in inside each other's mouths as our passion escalated..._

_His hand lightly grazes my inner thigh, making me arch up as he now travels up towards my throbbing cock...He gently press it...Rubbing it gently...He can feel it, hot and throbbing through the material of my jeans... I moan inside his mouth once again, and then bury my face in the crease of his neck, while his hands clawed through my hair..._

_My hands find the bottom of his shirt and slips underneath, running my hands over his smooth, hot stomach...He continues fondling my cock, making my arch up against him, pushing my hardness harder inside the palm of his hand...I move up a bit so I can remove his shirt, But he suddenly get up..._

_I look at him confused...But the confusing quickly fades away as I can't help but admire his hair that's in a wild disarray..._

_He doesn't speak, but he smiles at me with his promisingly eyes...Taking my hand and leads me into the bathroom and stands before the spa..._

_His back's now facing me...Slowly, I walk up and slide my hands around his waist, pulling him hard against me so he can feel my cock pressing eagerly against his ass..._

_My hands are now touching and caressing his chest from underneath his shirt as our bodies continued to grind against each other...His head tilts back, giving me better access to his mouth...He lets his tongue slid out and licks my bottom lip and then the side of my neck...Causing my head to tilt back towards him...With his left hand, he reaches up and runs his fingers through my hair until he gets to the back of my head, guiding it so his mouth is close to my right ear...His breath now crashes against my face...He let's his tongue out for a split second and rubs it on my ear lobe...Making me moan in pressure..And that's when he whispered softly to me..._

**Sonny:** I want you...

_**To be continued...**_


	30. Chapter 30

**THE LITTLE TAN COUCH CHAPTER 30**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I quickly swivel him around and yank at the buttons of his shirt...Hearing them pop off one by one falling to the floor...I glide my hand over his shoulders, peeling it from him so his upper body is now free before me...I eagerly remove mine as wall, because there's nothing more I want to feel than the feeling of his bare skin against mine..._

_Our feverish kissing resumes as I place my hand in the small of his back and force his crotch against my hardness making him gasp... His hands travel to the snap of the waist band of my jeans...Quickly unsnapping them and tugging them down... I kick them away roughly... I return the favour by running my hands over his ass, pull down his jeans and boxers in one single shot, until we are both completely and utterly naked standing in front of each other..._

_I've never seen such a beautiful sight in my entire life...He's breathtaking...I take a breath just to remind myself that I'm alive and this is really happening...That I have in front of me the most beautiful person in the entire world...And he's all mine...How did I ever get so lucky?_

_He leans in forward and starts sucking and kissing at my chest as one of his hands slips between my legs and begins playing with my cock...I procede in doing the same thing to him...But only, he had other things in minds and pushed my hand away..._

_He kneels down in front of me, keeping his eyes locked to mine as he made his decent and reached my throbbing erection...He starts by teasing and rubbing the head with the tip of his tongue...Getting it nice and wet before he takes it all into his mouth...Causing me to feel a burning sensation through out my chest...Leaving me panting and begging for more..._

**Sonny:** Oh God...Your mouth feels amazing...Oh...

_My hands play in his hair until I reach the back of his head, guiding his motions back and forth over my shaft...His right hand lift up and he begins to slowly but firmly fondle my balls...He releases my shaft from his mouth for a moment...Licking his way from the tip down until he reaches them...Taking them one at a time inside his mouth and sucking gently on them and releasing them causing a popping sound..._

_Before I knew it, His mouth was over my shaft again...but this time, He was in complete control...He runs his hands up and down my sides wich makes me shiver by the feeling of his hands over my body..._

_He pulls back again, but for only a second...Long enough to stick a finger inside of his mouth making it wet and slick...He reaches up from behind and finds my entry...He starts to rub around the hole, causing me to react in a kind...He teases only a few more seconds and slowly enters his finger inside..._

_I stop him for a minute...I want in on the action too...Don't get me wrong, I really enjoy the things Will does to me...But, I as well, want to return the pleasure..._

_I reach down and lift him up by the arms until our eyes connected...He looks at me with such passion and love but also with questions..._

**Will:** What's wrong? Don't you like it?

**Sonny:** Oh my God yes...But baby, I want to do those things to you too...

**Will:** So what's stopping you? We can do each other together right?

_Wait...What? Is he suggesting what I think he's suggesting? 69? We never did this before...Holy mother of hotness...I act innocent...but between you and me, we both know that's far from the truth..._

**Sonny:** What do you mean? Each other?

**Will:** Why do I skip the part of explaining and just show you?

**He did not just say that...Did he?**

_Before I even having time to finish processing what he said, he lowers himself back down to the floor...But this time, he's laying flat on his back, pulling me over top of him so I'm now hovering over his body..._

_His hands reach for the back of my head, pulling my lips onto his...My tongue immediately slips inside his mouth, finding his...We battle it out until we both need to come up for air...I look down at him, waiting for instructions...I don't want to be the first one to initiate this new position...For some strange reason, I want him to take charge this time...To be in control...As so he does..._

**Will:** Turn around...

**Sonny:** Hun?

_I say pretending I'm surprised by his demand..._

**Will:** Oh don't play innocent with me Mr. I know that "Hun?" look...And it ain't working...

_Wait...He knows about my "Hun?" look?_

**Sonny:** Will, I...I have no idea what you're talking about...

_I play dumb..._

**Will:** Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about...Nice turn you ass around so I can suck on your dick...Or do you need me to draw you a picture?

_Hum...A picture? _

**Sonny:** Ouch...That hurts...

_He pinched my ass again..._

**Will:** You know what else hurts? My balls because I'm so fucking horny right now! So get your head out of your ass and put your mouth to good use...

**Sonny:** Alright, alright I'm turning...

_Gees..._

_Once I'm completely in the opposite direction, he adjusts my position so we can both do each other with ease...Before I can even get started, Will's mouth's over my shaft..._

**Sonny:** Oh my God, can you even give me time to start myself?

_He mumbles with my dick in his mouth..._

**Will:** Nope!

_I smiled..._

_Will was in full blow job mode...Sucking and licking at it like I he was looking for the Tootsie roll center of a Tootsie pop! But I was actually just getting started...I start by spitting on the inside of my palm...Getting it nice and wet before wrapping it around his hard smooth shaft...I thrust it for a few seconds before opening my mouth and making my way down over it..._

_Within no time, our rhythms matched...Both taking each other deep inside our mouth...I could feel the back of Will's throat as he grabbed and pulled at the skin of my back...Feeling his finger nails digging in...He was like an animal...I decided to take things a bit further on my end...Never removing my mouth off his shaft, I reach over and grab from my jean pocket a small bottle of lube...Yes lube! When you have Will Horton as a husband, you never know when you're gonna need it...With my right hand, using my thumb, I flip open the cap and squeeze a generous amount on my finger...Without any warning, I take my finger and rub it against his hole, causing him to jump in surprise..._

**Will:** Holy shit Sonny...That's cold...

_He screamed out...But it didn't take him long to forget about the cold feeling of the lube once I entered my finger inside...He moaned..._

**Will:** Yes!

_I continued sucking him while my finger move slowly in and out...I could feel him arching up under me asking for more...So I entered a second finger...Getting him ready for me, because I knew at the pace we were going, we won't be lasting much longer...I could feel the pressure building up inside me...I could also feel it from Will too..._

_Just when I start to feel us both reaching our peaks, I inserted a third finger and wrapped my hand once again around his shaft and began stroking it at the same time my mouth...A double whammy! At this point, Will was bucking up under me...And I was about to explode...I remove my mouth from his shaft, but I continue the job with my hand..._

**Sonny:** Will, I'm cumming...

_I managed to scream out..._

_He removes his mouth long enough to say that he was cumming too and took me back as my sudden discharge of accumulated sexual tension blasted inside his mouth...As soon as I heard he was about to release, My mouth cover his shaft again, taking in every single drop of his warm salty juices inside my throat..._

_We filled the room with moans and groans and other sounds I never knew existed...Wow was All I could say...This was so fucking amazing, doing each other like this...A must for the future..._

**(Will's POV)**

_As soon as I got done releasing...I pushed Sonny off, got up pulling him up with me..._

_Still hard and ready for round number two..._

_I duck my arm under his knees...Lifting up off the ground and carried him with me into the bubbling spa. The heat and pounding rhythm of the bubbles only accentuates our need for each other. Our wet bodies rubbing together, squeezing at his ass as I lowered him inside...Letting him feel me throbbing against his leg..._

_At this point, neither of us can taking it anymore...He turns me over and pushes me against the back of the spa, and before I knew it, he pushed his cock up against me and finds my hole...The sudden pleasure from having his cock at my entrance made me moan..._

_I grip the edge of the spa for support as he slowly enter me...Once he's fully inside, I move myself up and down his length...His hips grinding against me, With my right hand I reach from behind and grab his ass and pushed myself into him hard, encouraging him to go harder and faster...He responds by holding me tightly in his arms...Holding close up against his heart...I shove my head back and whisper softly too him..._

**Will:** Fuck me Sonny, fast and hard...

_And he does..._

_Our panting quickens as we both feel each other getting closer, I keep on grinding myself into him, the pleasure is almost too much and I start screaming..._

**Will:** God Sonny...You're so fucking amazing...

**Sonny:** You're so fucking hot William Horton-Kiriakis...

**William:** Oh God yes...Call me William again...

**Sonny:** Only if you call me Jackson...

_I'll call you anything you want hot stuff!_

**Will:** You're so fucking amazing Jackson...I want more...Harder...

_He hears me gasping for air...He knows I'm about to release again...My pleading and begging him to keep going just made him give it to me harder...And with one last and long eight and a half-inch hard push...He spilled inside me at the same time I released again, gushing all over the wall in front of me...Both screaming each others name out in pleasure...Sonny did first screaming out Will...I followed by a very loud and powerful Son...Creating the perfect harmony together...One that we call Wilson..._

_I sigh heavily, and turn over to face him pressing my forehead against his...I kiss his open lips...I feel like I don't wanna move, but eventually I do, immediately miss the feeling of his body touching mine..._

_We get out of the spa and we both grab a fluffy towel and enjoy teasing each other, drying each other, rubbing the towels up and down each other with a delightful smile...We complete each other in so many ways, that you have to us to even believe it..._

_We both look at each other...I look at him and he looks at me..._

**Will:** Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

**Sonny:** Well that depends on what you're thinking?

_I laugh..._

_Without saying another word, we both run into the bedroom and fall upon the bed...Making love to each other for the rest of the night..._

_The next morning, we're tired from our wonderful might of love-making, but at the same time, we're also wonderfully relaxed...As we walk pass the receptionist, I decide to have my last shot of having some fun..._

**Will:** My compliments to the Chef, the dessert was amazing!

_Wiggling my eye brows..She turned and gave me a dirty look..._

_And with that, I take Sonny by the hand and we leave the hotel laughing uncontrollably at her flushed face..._

**_to be continued..._**


	31. Chapter 31

**The Little Tan Couch - Chapter 31**

**(Will's POV)**

_"Let me just start by saying that today was one of the most amazing days of my life"_, I declared to him as we both made our way back to the hotel room after a long day of exploring the secluded island of Kámpos, thanks to no one other than Sonny's Uncle Vic.

_"It was, wasn't it? But If you would have just let me..."_, I cut him off.

_"Don't get me started again"_, I said knowing what happened just a few hours ago.

_"Hey! I'm just saying. If you wouldn't have stopped me a while ago, I could have made it even more amazing."_

I blushed,_ "I know babe, but trying to do me on the boat ride home wasn't a very good idea."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Well, that creepy guy from the boat, Johnny I think his name was, just kept staring at me."_

He stopped for moment as we reach the door of our room,_ "Can you blame him?"_

I smiled,_ "That's not the point Son. You know I would do you just about anywhere, but not in front of a complete stranger."_

_"Well, I thought it could have been kinda hot! You know? Having someone watch us"_, he declared making his dirty eyes at me, as he unlocked the hotel room door.

_"You're such a perv"_, came out of my mouth as I tried to walk in our room. But he had something else in mind.

He giggled,_ "Well it's your fault. You made me that way. I was a good boy before you came along"_, he said as he grabbed my arm, slowly pushing me back, pressing me up against the door closing it shut.

_"Oh that right, blame me!"_, trying to prove my innocence.

_"I'm right and you know it! You're such a bad influence on me William Horton-Kiriakis."_

_"Oh really? Am I now?"_

He leaned in closer, almost touching his lips to mine,_ "You know, I might just have to teach you a lesson about that",_ he breathed out just before his tongue slid out of his mouth, licking the edge of my bottom lip.

_"Hmm..."_

I tried desperately not to let him see that he was doing to me. Because honestly, I was about to cum in my pants. And I wan't ready to give up without having some fun with him first. I decided to take another approach to our next adventure, turning to tables on him this time.

Grabbing both his arms, I gently shoved him towards the bed, stopping once we reached the edge, _"Why don't you do just that!"_, I said with every intention of getting my way with him,_ "Teach me a lesson Sonny."_

I could he was surprised by my dominance, but that didn't stop him for a second,_ "Are you sure about that?",_ he asked.

_"Very!",_ I answered watching his eyes fill withhunger and passion while he tore away from my hold on him...

_"Son..."_, I managed to whisper, still intoxicated by what he just said, and overly excited as to what was about to happen.

_"Remember You asked for it!"_, and that I did. I wasn't about to deny that I really did ask for it, but I wasn't prepared for what he was about to do.

_"I want to taste you Will"_, he said making himself clear as to what he wanted, but what I had in mind was nothing compared to what I was about to experience. Our lips met and within seconds, we were both tearing away at each other cloths. It wasn't the first time we both got carried away like this, but there was just something about the way he said it this time that made me wonder. What did he mean by **_"I want to taste you"_** this time?

_"Turn Over! Pretty boy!"_, he said, his voice was husky and demanding, _"Sonny's about to blow you away!"_, and he meant that in every sense of the word!

Before I could even realized what was happening, he shoved me on the bed, crawling up on top of me. And with one single toss, he turned me over so I was laying flat on my chest with his body pressed roughly against mine. His lips tore away from the back of my neck down to the small of my back, licking, sucking his way down until he reach the edge of my entry...

I gasped, _"Son...Don't stop!"_

_"I wasn't planning on it! But I need you to tell me what you want..."_, he requested, continuing to linger around the area I wanted so much to have him taste. He was driving me absolutely fucking crazy. I grabbed a hold of the sheets, trying so hard so admit to what I wanted.

But I couldn't answer, "I want...", was all that came out. I couldn't say it. I knew what I wanted him to do, but I was so afraid that if I said it, he would think I'm a freak.

_"Tell me Will...Don't be shy...I'll do anything you ask...Tell me what you want Will...Please?"_

_"I want you to..."_, pausing again. Saying it was harder than I thought it would be.

_"I need to hear you say it babe. It makes me so fucking horny when you tell me what you want me to do to you...Say it Will..."_

How could I not answer him now? I took a deep breath as let the words fall out of my mouth...

_"Lick my hole Sonny..."_, there, I said it...

_"How do you want me to lick it?_, he asked as I could feel the warmth of his breach again the cold skin of my exposed ass, _"like this?"_ he asked, felling the wetness of his tongue slide against my hole, licking circles around it.

_"Oh God yes!"_, I screamed out, begged for more. This wasn't only a fantasy of mine to have him do this to me, this was also the most intimate moment I ever shared with Sonny...

It was simply perfect...

But that's not all we did that night! Guess you're gonna have to stick around a bit longer to find out, because right now, I'm letting my man have is way with me, and I'm not about to making him stop now...

_"Oh yes..."_

Until next time...

_**To be continued OXOX**_


	32. Chapter 32

**The Little Tan Couch Chapter 32**

* * *

**I would like to personally thank Rescuemama2007 for collaborating with me on this chapter. It was an honor for me to have worked with you honey! Hope to do it again soon! So before you get started, I just wanted to point out that this chapter contains BDSM. If you're not a fan, I would advise you not to read, because dominance and bondage is implied. Thank you all for reading and following The Little Tan Couch...Love you guys! - RoxyGirl24**

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_"Would you please stop squirming?"_

I tried my best to hold still, but honestly, it was very hard to not to,_ "I'm trying! It's just that...", _I stopped before admitting to him the reason behind my actions.

He came to a complete stop, _"Well try harder!"_, he demanded, almost sounding annoyed about it, he then asked, _"I thought you liked it when I lick you there?"_ **_I do! Oh boy do I ever like it!_**

I turned over so I was once again on my back, lifting my head a little so I could see him, causing him to lift himself from me _, "Oh babe, I do...It's just that, well, it kinda tickles."_ **_There, I said it! I just admitted I was a weak!_**

His eyes became hungry again, filled with lust and determination. He slowly but at the same time anxiously said,_ "Oh is that right pretty boy?"_, he stated, his voice was different than his usual . He almost sounded possessive,_ "I think I'm ready to teach you a lesson."_ **_What? A lesson? Oh God yes! I've been a bad boy!_**

I stop for a moment and get a little nervous. I'm not sure exactly what I mean by _"bad boy"_. The worst thing I've done lately is drink right from the milk carton. And I'm even more concerned with Sonny telling me that he's "ready to teach me a lesson". A part of me is intrigued, anxious and excited. The other part of me is completely and totally terrified.

I laid there, eagerly awaiting for him to teach me a lesson, but I had no idea what to say. He was silent... My mind drifted off with heavy anticipation as of what he had in mind. **_Tell me what's going on in the pretty little head of yours!_**

It was driving me crazy not knowing, and to make things worst, he said nothing! **_Argh!_ **

Don't get me wrong, I trust Sonny and know he would never hurt me. But he is taking this dominant role quite seriously. Will he hold me down or even tie me up with restraints? I don't know what I'll do if I can't use my hands. Most often they are tangled in Sonny's hair, just where I love them most. But I adore touching this man everywhere: his warm olive skin, his smooth and muscular chest, his blush-colored lips that I long to taste, his slender hips and navel, which invite me to follow the trail to my treasured prize. His silence is torturing me, taking me to dark places with whips and chains. Places that I've only ever seen in movies. Places I wasn't sure I was prepared to go.

I needed to find out! I kept going back in my mind between asking him nicely what he had in mind , or just telling him flat-out what I wanted. **_Punish me!_** But at the same time, I didn't want to sound to desperate either. So I simply asked,_ "What did you have in mind?"_

Whatever I did was the wrong thing. Was I not supposed to talk to him? He must remember that I'm the inexperienced one, I'm the one who never had sex with a man until Sonny. Then he's got to know how intimidating he is when he's like this. He stares at me with condescending intensity, and I feel so small. My breathing is ragged and uneven. If I can't talk to him or touch him, how do I know what to do?

Catching me off guard, He brought his hand to my throat and pushed me down roughly on the bed. I felt his breath on the side of my face, pressing his body harder against mine again, he growled under his breath,_ "Don't speak unless you are spoken to and you will refer to me as Master. Understand me? Answer me now, and then, say nothing else...", _ tightening his hand slightly on my throat awaiting my answer.

Oh God, is he going to choke me? No, I quickly dismiss the idea. Sonny loves me and we trust each other. He asked me to trust him before we started this, and I said that I would. We even chose a safe word - pinky swear. I can't take that back now. But I have to say honestly that this potent and volatile Sonny paralyzes me with fear. At the same time he's making me more aroused and desperate for him than ever before. I'm having trouble reconciling this intimidating Sonny with the sweet, gentle Sonny I know. Remembering how much he's done for me, how he's taken care of me and loved me no matter what I did, that's all it takes for me to know that I love all versions of Sonny. I'm willing to be his submissive to the dom he wants to be today, even though I'm still a bit frightened.

**_What the fuck has gotten in to him?_** I thought, with no idea what so ever where this was coming from. He's been acting weird ever since we went into this little shop called **Fantasy Land** this morning before we went to Kámpos island. It was along our way and we had about an hour to spare, so I decided to go inside to see what this place had to offer, pulling him inside with me...

* * *

**Flash back...Earlier that day**

We were walking along the street, heading our way over to the port to catch the boat to the island when something caught me attention,_ "Well well, what do we have here?"_, looking up at the pink neon sign over top of the door, **"Fantasy Land."**

I looked over as him a raised my eye brows a few times.

_"Don't give me that look."_

_"What look?"_, I asked, trying so hard to play innocent, but I wasn't doing a very good job at it.

He chuckled,_ "The look that you get when you're up to something."_

_"I do not have a look!"_, still not ready to admit that I actually do. **_Hey! I'm allowed to fantasize right?_**

_"You do so have a look. You do this every time you see a sex shop. Remember the last time, back in..."_, I cut him off.

_"Yeah yeah, whatever"_, pulling him by the jacket, _"Let's just go in."_

Once inside, the owner walked up, greeting us both.

_"Hello"_, she said,_ "My name is Jen. Welcome to Fantasy Land! Where everyone's fantasy can become a reality."_

_"Hey Jen! I'm Will, and this is my husband Sonny."_

_"Nice to meet you both. So, is there something I can help you guys with? Anything special you might be looking try out?"_

I looked over at Sonny. Try to see if he might be willing to, how could I put this, get a little freaky, but his face was blushing so hard, I was almost afraid to ask him. So I decided to take matters in my own hands,_ "Well, I'm not sure"_, I thought for a moment. This is our honeymoon after all. Why not make the most of it, _"Maybe you could recommend something for us to try?"_

_"Have you ever heard of bondage?"_

**_Interesting?_** _"Like in 50 shades?"_ I asked.

_"You got it! Is that something you ever considered?"_

Sonny grabbed my arm, pulling me aside before I could answer Jen, bringing his mouth close to my ear, _"Will, let get out of here?"_

_"Why? I was just curious about what we could try",_ simply stating that it might be nice to try something new.

_"I know, but I don't want to get to the port early and take some pictures before we set sail."_

Something in his voice sounded a bit off, making me think that there was more to this then he was letting on, but I dropped it, _"Okay, just let me get us a few bottles of lube and we're out of here, alright?"_

He nodded, _"Okay. I'll wait for you outside."_, bolting out the door. He couldn't get out of here fast enough. Wonder what's up with that?

I walked back over to Jen and apologized for making her wait so long,_ "I'm sorry wasting your time Jen, my husband's in a rush to get to the port. Could you maybe hook me up with a few bottles of lube if it's not too much to ask?"_

_"Of course. No worries Sir. It happens all the time. What type of lube are you looking for? Flavored? Or enhanced sensations?"_

Easy question,_ "Both!"_, but something she said made me wonder,_ "Jen, what did you mean by it happens all the time?"_

_"Well, your husband's reaction was very similar to others I've seen come in here before. Usually, couples come in together to find something new to add to their relationship. And like yourself, some may ask for ideas as to what they might enjoy to spice things up. However, as soon as I mention bondage, some can't get out of here fast enough."_

_"So, you think Sonny got scared off because of the bondage talk?" _

_"No." _she answered with a smile.

No?, _"I'm sorry, you lost me here"._ I pointed out to her, trying to figure out what she was trying to say.

_"Will. I've been in the business long enough to know that your husband was not scared off because I mentioned bondage. I think he got scared off because bondage is a fantasy of his. They usually come back alone a few days later, because they don't want to admit in front of their partners that bondage actually turns them on."_

_"Oh..." _

_"Let me get that lube for you, this way."_

Still in shock by what Jen just said, I follower her over to the counter and watched her she reached down grabbing two bottles of lube and packed them inside a pretty little bag and handed it over to me,_ "How much?"_, I asked reaching inside my back jean pocket for my wallet.

_"Shit!"_

_"Is everything alright?"_

_"I forgot my wallet back at the hotel. Would you mind waiting for a minute and I'll ask my husband to come inside and pay for it?"_

_"Sure thing."_

_"Great, thanks"_, I replied making my way outside to find Sonny.

_"Babe, I forgot my wallet back at the hotel. Would you mind going inside paying for the lube? I'm gonna run back to the hotel and get it if it's not to much to ask."_

_"Sure, I can do that."_

_"Okay, I won't be long"_, leaning in and softly kissing him on the lip, _"I Love you"_, I whispered, slowly pulling back from his lips.

_"I Love you"_, he whispered back.

* * *

Could Jen be right? Could this be the reason why Sonny was so uncomfortable in the sex shop this morning? Could "Bondage" be one of Sonny's fantasies?

I close my eyes and silently smiled, letting the possibilities of what is to come flow through my mind for a moment. I swallowed lightly before I answered him,_ "Yes, Master."_

_"Good boy."_

He moved away from me, sliding himself off my body, ravishing me with both his hands along the way. Still unsure about what he expected of me, I tried my hardest not to move or make a sound. I wanted to please my Master.

He continued his way down until his hands reached my throbbing erection. He stopped for a moment,_ "My my you fuck slut pretty boy. Someone is overly eager to get fucked. Isn't that right pretty boy?"_, wrapping his fingers around my swollen member and gently began stoking it.

I gasp softly, He notices this of course, and chuckles deep in his throat, _"You're not obeying the rules"_, he pointed out, _"Guess I'm gonna have to teach you that lesson after all."_

I shiver as the last word out of his mouth comes out in a low growl. Letting go of my erection, he lifts me off the bed with one single pull, where I now stand naked before him, looking down at the floor, blushing noticeably.

He swiftly turns, reaching over picking up the bag from Fantasy Land. With his left hand, he reaches inside the bag, pulling out what appeared to be a slave collar and chain. The kind used in bondage. **_Oh hell yeah! Jen was right! I knew it!_**

I watched him closely as he took the collar out of the package, walking back over to me, gently placing it around my neck and fastens it shut. He then unhooks the leash from his belt and fastens it to the ring fixed to the collar under my chin, locking his eyes to mine.

_"Trust me to lead you. when I lead you must keep your eyes shut. Do you understand me?"_

_"Yes"_, I answered.

He steps forward, moving himself closer to me. with only a shot distance separating his lips from touching my skin. I could feel his dominance, as stood there breathing me in. Hovering his lips over my warn sweaty flesh. starting from my neck, he went up until he reached the outline of my right ear, and spoke, _"Do you trust me William?"_, he asked.

_"Yes."_

_"Good boy"_, he gladly replied. He continued,_ "Now, tell me you're mine."_

Giving in to his every demand, I answered,_ "I'm yours."_

_"Now follow."_

He starts walking, and I follow silently with my head leaning forward placing my hands behind my back.

He glances back at me as we pass through the bed room door. **_Shit!_** I snap my eyes shut, mentally cursing myself for not remembering that simple rule he had set for me just a few minutes ago.

I know I will be punished even before he stops walking. I almost bump into him but I stop myself short, knowing that I am standing merely a few inches from him. I feel him turn to face me and I keep my eyes closed, not daring to open them again. He walks around behind me and places his hand on my back and pushes until I'm completely bent over with my knees on the ground. At least a full minute passes until he speaks.

_"You know what happens when you don't follow a rule."_

Before I even knew it, His hand came down hard on my ass, making a loud smack sound. My body tenses slightly, but otherwise, I stays completely still. I bite my bottom lip hard to hold back a moan as he proceeded in smacking my other ass cheek.

He spanked me for a third times , then he pulls me up by my hair. Keeping my eyes closed as he does this. He must have seen a noticeable look of contorted pain and pleasure on my face because he leaned down, and with his fingers, he lightly brushes the side of my face.

_"Do you have anything to say for yourself, pretty boy?"_

_"I'm sorry Master."_

_"For what?"_

_"I'm sorry for breaking a rule Master. I'm sorry for not trusting you."_

_"Good boy."_

He reaches down and takes hold of the leash again and pulls gently starts to pull, indicating that I am to follow. And I do...

I smile inwardly as I continued to follow his lead, because I know as well as he does, that I love his punishments. They're somewhat enjoyable to me, simply because each punishment teaches me a lesson. A lesson that I asked for by the way! More importantly, they bring him pleasure, because he absolutely loves leaving marks on my body. For here on out, I have no say as to what he does to me. My body is his for the taking. I am his...He is mine...I reflect on this as I sense that we are entering into another room.

I hear a door open, feeling a rush of cool air hiting my naked body, making goosebumps rise on my skin.

I am pulled somewhat forcefully into this room, and Sonny, my Master, makes himself very clear as to what he wants me to do next.

I tremble slightly as he spoke, _"Get on your knees and put your hands behind your back pretty boy."_

_"Yes Master"_, I obeyed, not fighting him in anyway.

Once I was on my knees, he walked up behind me, and with what seemed to be a rope, bonding my hands together. He was gentle with me, making sure not to leave any marks on my wrists. He then slowly walked around so he was now standing in right in front of me.

_"Pleasure me with only your mouth pretty boy. If you can make me cum, I will reward you."_

I hear the smile in his voice as he places a hand on the top of my head gripping himself onto my hair again. I feel his cock hanging there, inches from my face, and I open my mouth to let him in. I start by gently sucking on the tip of the head as I run my tongue underneath his shaft. Without holding back, I push my mouth over his hardness until I have taken as much of him into my mouth as I can.

_"Oh fuck pretty boy, you're amazing"_, he groans away as he thrusts slowly in and out, fucking the inside of my mouth. I move my head back and forth, matching his movements. Keeping a firm hold on my head as he starts pushing himself deeper inside my throat. I relax my throat muscles and swallow around the head of his cock.

_"Oh...Good boy"_, he murmurs softly. I pull away for a seconds, only long enough to catch my breath. Once he feels, my mouth is not wrapped around his hardness anymore, he grips my hair, pulling at it harder, and with a soft growl he pushes slowly but forcefully back down my throat. I am forced to swallow him again. I love how rough he's being with me. I begin to suck his cock harder than before, flicking my tongue along his shaft, wanting desperately to please him and make him cum inside my mouth.

His hips movements begin to speed up,_ "I'm going to cum!"_, he growls, and I know he's not lying because I feel his cock pulsating inside my throat.

Not even a minute later, piercing screams filled the room with his cries of joy,_ "Oh God! Yes!"_, rewarding me with spurts of his hot cum splashing against my tongue and the back of my throat. I swallow once, twice, three times to make sure I get it all in, and I keep sucking until I have milked every last drop from his softening cock. With a final soft moan, he gasps, falling to his knees in front of me. Bowing to his slave for a job well done.

_"That was incredible"_, he gasps between words desperately trying to catch his breath. He leans forward and kisses me, gently cradling my cheek in his hand, and I lean into it softly pressing my lips to his. He kept on kissing me harder, trailing his hands softly, yet firmly down my body. He stops and pulls away for a moment. I started to protest, but stopped and bite my lip instead. He lifts himself off the ground and begins to circling around me. Watching my every move, like I was his prey and he was the predator ready to attack at any moment. And he does, but it wasn't what I expected.

He lifts me up roughly by my hair again and turns me over. But this time, it wasn't for dominance, it was for my release. My hands are untied and the collar is removed.

_"Turn over"_, he whispers in my ear.

I do as he say, "Yes Master", I said, turning myself over to face him.

_"You've been a very good boy, now go our bed and get comfortable. I will be with you in a moment with your reward."_

Yes! I silently screamed on the inside, overly excited as I made my way back to our room. I couldn't wait to see what he had in mind for my reward. But enough about me, I'm gonna let him tell you what happens next. So until next time, make sure to have your fan ready, because I think that whatever Sonny has in store for me next is gonna be hot! Later!

**_To be continued...XOXO_**


End file.
